


I'll do it myself

by cedricslove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Good Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Good Slytherins, Harry Potter Raises Himself, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Past Rape/Non-con, Ron Weasley Bashing, Suicidal Thoughts, Time Travel, Trans Harry Potter, Triwizard Tournament, sexual assault off-screen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 54,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedricslove/pseuds/cedricslove
Summary: When Harry Potter finally reads his parents' will and discovers how different his life should have been, and the horrors he and Hermione have faced to ensure Dumledore's preferred ending happened, he goes back in time and raise himself.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Fred Weasley, Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum
Comments: 196
Kudos: 671





	1. Chapter 1

Harry and Hermione sat together in the parlor at Grimmauld Place drinking tea. It was three weeks since the battle at Hogwarts where Harry had defeated Voldemort, and he had spent most of the time since then hiding at Grimmauld. After Hermione tried to face the world alone, she ended up moving in with him, although they still saw some of the Weasleys daily. They had been debating whether or not to return to Hogwarts for the fall term, a familiar argument between them when Harry sighed and picked up his teacup. 

“I can’t help but feel like something is different with me.” 

Hermione patted his hand, “Things are different Harry. You defeated Voldemort, and now you have to figure out what you want to do.”

He shook his head, “It’s not just that. I feel different, less angry than before.” 

She smiled at him and giggled, “You’re growing up you idiot.”

He swatted at her “Oi! I was never that bad. It’s just that I feel more in control of myself now, more like...the real me.” 

Hermione frowned in concern, “Do you think it’s because the Horcrux is gone now?” Could it have been affecting you like the locket?” 

He thought for a minute and gnawed at his lip. “There was influence from the locket. It amplified my existing anger and sadness. But it’s more than that Mione, it feels, it feels like some of my personality is gone. Like I’m less reckless, less loyal, and when Ginny asked when we were getting back together, I felt nothing beyond the recognition of how much she looks like my mum and the fact that it’s weird.” 

She grabbed his hand tight, “Harry, what you’re describing are the most common ways to control someone. Spells for loyalty, potions for love, and recklessness.” He could feel her hand trembling. “We need Andromeda, and,” she took a deep breath, “we’re going to need the goblins as well.” She stood and dragged him to the floo, squishing in beside him and calling out their destination. 

They tumbled out onto the floor and looked up to find Andromeda regarding them with a bemused expression. “What do I owe the pleasure of your visit?”

Hermione pushed herself into a seated position, her body and voice trembling, “Can you lock down the floo?” 

“What’s going on Mione?” Harry asked gently, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. 

“I think your mind has been messed with. And if yours has, mine probably has as well.” 

Andy gasped, and grabbed her wand, locking down the wards. “What can I help with?”

“We need your advice. During the war, we stole something from the goblins. How do we get back into their good graces so they will assist us?”

Harry laughed, “We also broke out of the bank on a dragon with the stolen object if that lends more clarity.” 

Andy collapsed in a chair, calling for her house-elf while the two teens stood and moved to the sofa. “Mipsy, Irish tea for everyone, please.” When the house-elf returned, she took a deep sip. “Now tell me everything.” 

Harry and Hermione exchanged a loaded glance. “It’s a long story,” Harry said. “Voldemort had objects that allowed him to stay alive.”

“Bloody Hell,” Andy cursed. “He had Horcruxes didn’t he?” At their look of surprise, she snorted, “I was a Black you know. We learned all sorts of Dark Magic, but Horcruxes were something we were taught to fear, not admire. How many did he have? I suppose 3?” At their looks, she gasped, “Not 7?” She asked in horror. 

Harry nodded, “He was a monster. He had given one to Bellatrix to hide, and she put it in the vault at Gringotts.”

Andy closed her eyes, “That Bella could have been so lost to me.” After a moment she lifted her head and gestured to them to continue. 

Hermione took over the story and explained their quest for the goblet. She finished her tale with the trio jumping from the dragon into the lake. There was silence for a moment. “Do you think there is anything we can do?” 

Andy sighed, “I suppose it would have been too much to ask for you to just tell the goblins there was an object in a vault that violated a treaty?” They shrugged guiltily. “Ronald should have known it was an option at the least, I know you two were raised by muggles.” She thought for a moment, “Harry has a lot of wealth in various vaults. If you use that and your influence as not only the defeater of Voldemort but as a Lord twice over I think it is salvageable. Ideally, Harry would go alone, but if you go together, Hermione you must defer to Harry, he is the one with the power.”

Hermione grumbled but stayed quiet, “I don’t know how to act like a lord though.” 

“I know, but I will teach you enough for your meeting. You will have to give up the entirety of the Lestrange vault to the goblins to make up the debt, not only the monetary debt but the slight as well.” Harry nodded, “Good. Now there is a lot for you to learn.”

Several hours later, Harry dressed in new robes that Andy handed to him and tried to project an air of confidence as he and Hermione apparated to Diagon Alley. He squeezed Hermione’s hand tight as they walked into the bank and up to a teller. “Goddess Blessing’s good goblin.” The goblin stayed silent and Harry knew this would be tremendously difficult. “I would like to request a meeting with Chief Ragnok to make amends for my actions.” 

There was silence as the goblin regarded him. “Chief Ragnok is not available at the whims of wizards.” 

Harry nodded respectfully, “I know that Chief Ragnok is an important and busy being. My companion and I are content to wait. 

The goblin sneered and waved them to the side to a bench, and Harry led Hermione over. “How long do you think they will make us wait?” She whispered. 

“Not long, enough to show that they aren’t doing it just for us, but they surely want their money from me to pay for the damages, they won’t risk us leaving.” Twenty minutes later guards appeared in front of them and roughly escorted them down a hallway and into an office. “Stay strong,” Harry whispered.  
“Stay calm,” she retorted, knocking her elbow into him. He nodded and took a deep breath. 

There was a loud bang as the doors opened and the Chief walked in, taking a seat at a large desk. “Mr. Potter, tell me why I shouldn’t execute you right now,” he growled. 

“Because Chief Ragnok, you do not want to be seen as the killer of the man who saved the wizarding world. I broke into that vault for a reason, and it is due to the failure of wizards that we are not taught the current treaties between our people, but only to fear and belittle the Goblin Nation. With better education for the muggle-born, I would have sought you out for a meeting.”

“What could have been so important to break into a vault for?”

“A Horcrux, one of the dark lords. I’m sure we can both agree that we are better off with him dead.”

Ragnok regarded him coldly, “That may be so, but there is the matter of the tens of thousands of galleons of property damage that you and your friends did.” 

“I wish to make amends with the Goblin Nation, and I will be happy to pay to remove any penalties from Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, and myself.”

“What is your offer, Mr. Potter?” He asked, steepling his fingers and leaning forward. 

“Allow me an inheritance test to claim Lordship of the House of Black, and I will hand you the full contents of the Lestrange Vault to pay for the damages.”

“There is a lot more than required to pay for them in that vault.”

Harry nodded, “I would also like to request a test for Ms. Granger and myself to see if we are under any controlling substances. We suspect that I am, at the very least. If we are, then I would ask for Gringott’s help if anything is revealed you can assist with. 

Ragnok sat back and regarded him. “Your terms are acceptable. The inheritance test will be done now.” He pushed a knife and piece of parchment across the table. “Three drops, Mr. Potter.” 

Harry pricked his finger and let his blood drop on the paper. 

**Harrison “Harry” James Potter**

Father: James Charlus Potter (deceased) 

Mother: Lilian Rose Potter née Evans (deceased) 

Godfather: Sirius Orion Black (deceased)

Godmother: Alice Longbottom née Fortescue (hospitalized) 

**The Noble House of Potter**

Head: Lord Harrison James Potter

Trust Vault

Heirloom Vault

Family Vault

**The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black**

Head: Duke Harrison James Potter-Black 

Family Vault Heirloom Vault

Lestrange Family Vault 

**Holdings of Duke Potter-Black**

⅓ Owner of Weasleys’ Wizards Wheezes 

¾ Owner of Maruader’s Inc 

Owner of Slug & Jigger’s Apothecary 

Owner of Gladrags Wizardwear

Owner of Sleekeazy’s Hair Potion

**Contracts of Duke Potter-Black**

Marriage contract between Lord Harrison Potter and Ms. Ginevra Weasley (active) - Illegal 

“A marriage contract?” Harry yelped. “How could my parents do that to me? They married for love.” 

“What does it mean the marriage contract is illegal?” Hermione asked, fingers tapping nervously. 

Ragnok took the parchment and tapped it, frowning at what he saw. “It was not signed by your parents Mr. Potter. I believe we should do the other test you requested.” He pulled out a bowl, pouring a potion into it and a new piece of parchment. “Ms. Granger first I believe. Please cut your palm over the bowl, it will heal when there is enough.” 

Hermione took the knife with trepidation. “What you see about the contract is so bad?” Ragnok nodded. “Harry, I can’t...can you?”

He took the knife and kissed her palm. “Look away,” he directed. She turned her head and hissed at the pain as he cut her. After a few seconds, her hand was healed and she flexed it.

Ragnok took the bowl and swirled the contents before pouring them onto the parchment. 

**Hermione Jean Granger**

Amortentia keyed to Mr. Ronald Weasley (active 4 years)

Loyalty Charm- Mrs. Molly Weasley, Mr. Ronald Bilius Weasley, Mr. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore performed by Mr. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore in 1994

Memory Blocks- performed by Mr. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, beginning in 1994

“I’ll kill him,” Harry growled, reeling over the fact that Ron had given Hermione a love potion. 

She turned to him with wet eyes, “It’s too late Harry. After two years Amortentia is basically useless.” 

Ragnok nodded sadly. “Unfortunately, Ms. Granger will always love the young man. There is no cure at this point. If it is any consolation, Ms. Granger, from the dates of the early memory charms, it appears that you discovered it several times and fought it.” 

Hermione nodded, “Thank you Chief Ragnok.” She took a deep breath. “I just don’t understand why the headmaster would care about that. Or why there are loyalty charms on me!” The two others were silent, wondering the same thing. “Oh, it must have to do with distracting me from you, Harry. 1994 was our fourth year, and I should have supported you more during the tournament.” 

Harry gently wiped her tears away. “You have always been my biggest supporter. Chief Ragnok, could we hire a healer to remove the loyalty charm so she can at least choose to live without Weasley?” 

Ragnok nodded, “Ms. Granger you will most likely experience a confusing backlash of anger tempered by artificial love when they are removed. You can also work with a mind healer to attempt to restore some of your memories.” 

“It can wait,” Hermione declared. “I need my full wits for Harry’s results.” 

Ragnok cleared the bowl with a tap and poured more potion in before handing it to Harry. He quickly cut himself and handed the bowl back. 

**Harrison “Harry” James Potter**

Will of James and Lily Potter- illegally blocked and not executed 

Magical guardian- illegally claimed by Dumbledore

Magical suppression on the scar on the forehead- performed by Mr. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore in 1981

Core blocked, 50% accessible- performed by Mr. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore in 1981

Animagus ability blocked- performed by Mr. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore in 1981

Marriage contract between Lord Harrison Potter and Ms. Ginevra Weasley (active) - Illegal. Signed by Mr. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and Mrs. Molly Weasley née Prewett in 1993

Amortentia keyed to Ms. Ginevra Weasley (inactive) active for six months in 1996

Glamour on scars on torso and arms- performed by Mr. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore in 1991, 1992, 1993, 1994, 1995, 1996

Reckless Potion (active 7 years) 

Enemy potion keyed to Slytherin House (active 7 years) 

Loyalty Charm- Mrs. Molly Weasley, Mr. Ronald Bilius Weasley, Mr. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore performed by Mr. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore in 1991

Knowledge Block Charm- performed by Mr. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore in 1991

  
  


There was silence as they all absorbed the information. Harry sighed, “Why am I not fucking surprised?” Hermione wrapped an arm around his waist in comfort and he hugged her closer. “Starting at the beginning, can you tell me how the will was blocked?”

Ragnok tapped it, “Apparently, Dumbledore promised the Wizengamot he knew your parents’ wishes and they agreed to seal the will.” He growled in anger, “Which is completely against both wizarding and goblin law.”

“He promised?” Hermione asked with a sarcastic tone. “He didn’t even vow?” Ragnok shook his head disgusted. 

“Can I see the will?” Harry asked sadly. 

“There are two others that must be invited as it is the first reading and there are things that must be paid out. I can schedule it for tomorrow?” Harry nodded. “What is the scar suppression about?” 

Harry sighed, “There was a Horcrux in my scar. I assume the suppression prevented others from sensing the dark magic.” 

Ragnok cursed loudly, “We have much experience in removing Horcruxes, and yet he never sought our guidance. How was it removed?” 

“Dumbledore told me I had to let Voldemort kill me without fighting back. So I stood there, and let him curse me.” 

Ragnok cursed again, lasting for almost a minute. “You are lucky you are not dead Mr. Potter.” 

“Harry... What is this about scars on your torso and arms?” Hermione asked gently. 

He sighed, looking at his arm. “I always wondered why no one ever said anything. Marks, from the muggles. They’re... hideous.” 

Hermione grabbed him in a hug, hiding her tears in his shoulder. “Oh Harry, I’m so sorry. And all of these blocks and potions, your true personality...things could have been much different.” 

Harry nodded, holding Hermione tightly. “Chief Ragnok, can we make an appointment tomorrow with the healers to be cleansed?” 

“I will set it up for after the reading. Mr. Potter, do I have your word you will return tomorrow and sign over the Lestrange vault?” 

“You do Chief Ragnok.” 

“Then you are dismissed. I can imagine you need time to come to terms with this.”

“Thank you Chief Ragnok, we will be here tomorrow.” 

Hermione threaded her arm through Harry’s and the two friends supported each other as they walked to the front of the bank and flooed back to Andy’s. “Andy, can we hide her for a few days? The things we learned….” 

“We have to tell the Weasleys something, you know they will try to get in touch!” Hermione said, nearly hysterical. She took a breath to calm herself, “Harry were you inoculated against dragon pox?” He shook his head. “Andy can you floo the Weasleys and let them know we were visiting when Harry began to feel poorly and you suspect dragon pox so you have shut down the wards?” 

Andy nodded and hurried out of the room. The two teens collapsed on the couch, gratefully accepting the tea that Mipsy offered. Andy returned in a huff, “That Ronald Weasley is very rude. He demanded that you floo there or I let him in here.” 

Hermione’s teacup rattled against the saucer as she shook. “He doesn’t realize the potion isn’t needed anymore.” 

“What potion?” Andy asked with a fearful expression. 

Harry grabbed Hermione’s hand, steadying her. “Let’s start at the beginning.” By the end of the story, both women were crying. “I’m sure there will be even more revealed tomorrow,” he said sadly. 

“I am so sorry to both of you,” Andy cried, dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief. She called for Mipsy. “Can you bring us each a dram of whiskey please?” They all accepted the liquor gratefully and sipped it, trying to calm themselves. “You can floo to Gringotts tomorrow and then return here immediately. We’ll think of a plan.” 

“Thank you, Andy,” Harry said gratefully. They all sat in silence for a long time before making their way to their beds. 

Harry laid awake for hours, unable to stop thinking about what a different person he could be if he didn’t have all the charms and potions on him. He was hopeful that his parent’s will would bring him some comfort, but the voice in the back of his mind reminded him that he was never so lucky. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been the product of crazy quarantine boredom. Please leave any thoughts or feedback or come and find me on tumblr! I have quite a lot written, so updates will be pretty regular.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Off-Screen Sexual Assault and Rape is mentioned. Suicide Attempt and thoughts

Harry and Hermione were subdued as they got ready to head to Gringotts. Once they were dressed and passed inspection by Andromeda, they flooed into the bank lobby. After greeting a teller, they were immediately escorted to a small conference room. 

“Harry! Hermione!” Neville greeted, smiling as he walked towards them. His smile fell as he took in their drawn faces. “What’s going on? What are we doing here?”

“It’s the will reading for my parents. Apparently, Dumbledore illegally blocked it in 81.” Harry explained. He sighed heavily and then walked away to greet Professor McGonagall. 

“I’m sorry about that,” Hermione said. “We only found out yesterday that Harry was under many controlling charms and potions. There are likely to be more hard things to hear in the will.” 

“Do you think Harry knows we’re godbrothers?” Hermine looked at him in surprise, and he sheepishly rubbed a hand across his face. “I always thought he was embarrassed by me and that’s why he didn’t acknowledge it.”

“Neville!” she scolded. “Harry values your friendship. Even with charms to be only close to Ron, he broke them as much as possible to be friends with you, Luna, and me.”

"Bloody hell,” he groaned. “I should have done more to support him.”

“We were all children. It was the adults that failed him. But you can support him now.” 

Neville nodded intently and took his seat as Chief Ragnok entered the room. “I will be overseeing this personally due to all of the inconsistencies. Let’s begin.” He pulled out a large scroll and tapped it. The images of James and Lily appeared to hover over the parchment, and Harry immediately grabbed Hermione’s hand, tears welling in his eyes. 

“ **This is the will of Lord James Chrlus Potter and** _Lady Lilian Rose Potter_ **. To our friend Remus Lupin we leave five thousand galleons, Lily’s potion research, and Marauder Cottage. It is our dearest wish that you will stay close to Harrison as he grows up, and help teach him the ways of the marauders.** _To my godson Neville Longbottom, I leave ten thousand galleons to pursue mastery. Aunt Lily is so sorry that she can’t be there to see you grow. I hope that you and Harrison will continue to grow the friendship between the two of you. To Severus Snape, we leave four thousand galleons so you may start a potions business,_ **and I leave a sincere apology and ask you to read the letter my account manager has for you. To my brother in all but blood, Sirius Black, we leave twenty thousand galleons, my pranking notebooks, the photographs from our time in Hogwarts, and primary care of our son, Harrison James Potter.** _Sirius is Harrison’s sworn godfather and will always do his best for our child. We love you immensely Siri, be the father Harrison needs._ **To the head of the DMLE, we leave evidence that Peter Pettigrew was our secret-keeper. Lily and I suspect that we were charmed into agreeing. To my dear godmother Minerva McGonagall, I leave several of my mother’s possessions, and it is my dearest wish that you will be Grandma Minnie to Harrison and will assist Sirius in raising him.** _If Sirius Black is unavailable, full guardianship of Harrison will go to Minerva. To my dearest friend Alice Longbottom, I leave our correspondence and photographs from Hogwarts. I hope you will be heavily involved in Harrison’s life as his godmother. If Sirius and Minerva are unavailable then Alice and Frank Longbottom will have guardianship of Harrison. To my dearest Harrison,”_ Lily cut off as she choked up and James wrapped an arm around her. “ **Harrison, we love you more than you can imagine. With Sirius as your guardian, I know you will have a fun-filled childhood.** _It is our wish that you are raised in Potter Manor so our portraits can watch you grow, but we leave the choice to your guardians, with the stipulation that our portraits are taken wherever you are. I desire that you never have contact with my sister, Petunia Dursley, as she is very bigoted against magic._ **We name Harrison James Potter as Heir Potter and bequeath all of our holdings to him. Live a good life Harrison, and don’t worry about anyone’s expectations outside of our family. We desire that you disregard the prophecy and allow adults to face the Dark Lord.** _We love you son, and we desire only your happiness. We will always be proud of you._ **Mischief Managed.”**

Tears dripped down Harry’s face as he watched the image of his parents disappear. To know the life they had wanted for him was both hard to hear and relieving. Hermione wrapped him in a big hug, lettering her own tears fall. 

The quiet was broken by Minerva, “I...I was James' godmother?” She grabbed her head as a scream of pain was torn from her. 

Harry ran to her and dropped to his knees by her chair. “What is wrong? Can we get a healer?” 

Ragnok motioned at a guard who hurried from the room. “It seems that she is breaking through a memory charm. She may need a calming draught or pain potion.” 

Minerva looked up with tears falling down her face. “Harrison, can you ever forgive me for the ways I failed you?”

“You never failed me, Grandma Minnie,” he said with a cheeky grin. 

She smiled at him, but then turned serious, “Albus bloody Dumbledore is lucky he is dead!” She growled. “I have half a mind to march over to Hogwarts and set fire to his tomb. How in heaven’s name was this not executed?” 

“According to the Wizengamot records, Dumbledore promised he knew the Potter’s wishes and would carry them out,” Ragnok explained. 

“I understand not publicly announcing the contents of the will for Harrison’s safety, but to ignore our laws, and not execute it when he didn’t even swear a vow is despicable. Harrison, you could and should sue the Ministry.” 

“Maybe....” he placated. “Mione, love, can you show Grandma Minnie the papers from yesterday?” She nodded and pulled them from her bag as Harry walked over to Neville. “I owe you an apology, mate. I never knew we were godbrothers.”

“Harry, you have nothing to apologize for! It was obvious that you didn’t know your heritage, I should have known you didn’t know we were godbrothers. It was only my own insecurities that blocked our relationship.”

“I don’t blame you at all Nev, we were eleven. But do you think we can build that relationship now?”

“Of course mate, I’m here for you.” 

The two men hugged, clapping each other on the back. “Hermione and I are dealing with some terrible information we got yesterday. I need some time to process, but I will owl and invite you over soon to explain.”

Neville took his leave and Harry went back to Minerva, offering his arm to escort her to the infirmary. Once she was seated with a healer, Ragnok came to him with two small boxes. Harry took the box with the Potter ring and slipped it on his finger. He felt a warm embrace of magic and smiled at the lingering scent of lilies. Then he picked up the Black ring and it had a similar feeling, surprising him. “Chief Ragnok, as Duke Black, I hand the Lestrange family vault to the Goblin Nation to repay the debt owed by Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and myself.” 

Ragnok smiled sharply, “As Chief of the Goblin Nation, I accept and proclaim the debt repaid. I name Harrison Potter friend of the Goblins.” 

Harry bowed his head in shock, “Thank you Chief Ragnok.” 

Minerva approached, shaking slightly, and brushing away tears. “The bloody man had me under loyalty charms as well as memory blocks.” She slumped into a seat, covering her eyes. 

Harry awkwardly patted her shoulder and Hermione rolled her eyes at him fondly. “Are you alright Professor?” 

“I will be dear, thank you.”

Hermione sat down in front of the healer. As soon as he waved his hand over her, she gasped and closed her eyes, her fists clenching. “I fucking hate him,” she growled, eyes snapping open. “I hate Dumbledore and I hate Ronald Fucking Weasley. I hate him!” She screamed, but then her face scrunched up, “No, I love him, I love him, why do I love him? No!” She screamed and collapsed to the floor, the sound tearing a hole in Harry’s heart at the amount of pain she was in. 

He threw himself to the ground, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. “What’s happening?”

“She is breaking memory charms, your grace,” the healer explained. 

“Mione, I’m here, I’m here,” He tried to comfort her as he felt her magic swirling around her. 

Her eyes opened, and Harry gasped at the dead look in her eyes. “Ronald...he assaulted me, he raped me, and Dumbledore took my memory each time because Ronald was vital to his plan for you and he couldn’t risk it pulling you two apart.”

Harry’s magic exploded and Minerva sobbed. “I will kill him,” Harry growled.

“I can’t live with this Harry, please, I can’t.” she grabbed her wand and pointed it at her wrist, “Diffindo.” 

Blood began gushing from the wound. “No!” Harry yelled, grabbing her. “Episkey” he chanted, running his wand over her wrist. 

“Harry, please, the memories.” She started shaking with the force of her sobs, scratching at the pink line on her wrist. 

The healer shoved a vial into Harry’s hand. “Drink this love, for me, it will help,” he pleaded. She nodded and he tipped it into her mouth. She sighed, and fell asleep, collapsing into his arms. 

“Dreamless sleep,” the healer explained. “Medically there is nothing wrong with her, give her time to integrate the new memories. Whether she can accept this...it’s up to her.” 

Harry nodded sadly, gathering her into his arms. “I’ll take her home. Professor, will you come with us?” She nodded and helped Harry to stand. 

Once they got through the floo, they were met by a concerned Andy. “Whatever happened?” 

Harry sniffed, “I need to get her to a bed.” Andy nodded and led them down the hallway to a guest room. He laid Hermione down gently, and then collapsed to his knees, sobs torn from him. He could hear Minerva talking to Andy behind him, but he couldn’t think of anything other than the horror of what Hermione had been through. Finally, his tears slowed, and he turned to see the two women watching with concern. “I can’t let her go through, I have to fix it. I need her, I’m nothing without her.” 

Andy nodded and helped him stand, “Come with me, Harry. We’ll have some tea and I’ll tell you about some of the legends of the Black family.” He followed after her, casting a concerned gaze back to Hermione’s prone form. “Mipsy,” Andy called. “Can you please watch over Ms. Granger and ensure she doesn’t harm herself?” 

The elf nodded sadly, “Mipsy be staying here. I will take care of her.” 

“Thank you Mipsy,” Harry said gently. He took a deep breath and followed Andy to the parlor. 

She shoved a teacup in his hands, “Drink up, it will help.” He took a sip and let the warmth flow through him. “What do you know of the House of Black?” 

“Not much really,” Harry said. 

“Only the rumors that you are connected to the goddess,” Minerva said, taking a deep sip from her own teacup. 

Andy seemed unsurprised. “We’ve always been a secretive house, but the rumors about the goddess are correct. You see, every two hundred years or so, a potion and a spell, and the name of someone who died before their time are revealed to a woman in the House of Black. In the interim, this information is lost, until the goddess decides to reveal it. Mother Magic has always used our House to fix mistakes.” 

“What kind of potion and spell?” Harry asked, leaning forward. 

“The potion allows one to become the person who died. And the spell, it sends you back in time.” 

“So I could go back in time?” Harry asked excitedly. “I could prevent this from happening to Hermione, save lives.” 

“Yes, but there is a catch Harry. The person who died is always a woman. If you choose to do this, you would become Rigel Black, Regulus Black’s daughter. It would be painful, and you would have two sets of memories, one as Harry and one as Rigel. There is only ever an Heiress Black when someone uses this ritual.” 

“Become a woman?” 

Andy nodded, “I can only imagine she would have had a hard life. The daughter of a death eater who was killed for cowardice. But maybe, not as hard as yours.” She said, looking at his arms. 

Harry shifted self-consciously, knowing the marks from the Dursleys could be seen since the glamour was lifted. “He wasn't killed for cowardice.” 

“What?” 

“Regulus found out about the dark lord’s Horcruxes. He went to destroy one and was able to give it to Kreacher to take out, but he died in the attempt.”

Andy gasped, “Poor Regulus. He was always a tender-hearted child, I could scarcely believe it when he became a death eater. That makes me feel better, thank you, Harry.” 

He nodded. “Can you tell me more about Rigel?”

“There isn’t much to tell, she died at age four, her mother and she were murdered by Walburga.”

Harry sat back in shock, “Her own grandmother killed her?”

“Sadly, yes. But the potion would make you her in truth, she wouldn’t die at four. But there’s no telling what life would be for her.”

Harry thought for a moment, “Ideally I’d get custody of myself at a young age, but she can’t have been that much older than me.” He was silent again. “Truthfully, I would rather rid myself of everything that happened since my fourth year. Is that possible?”

“She should have turned seventeen on Halloween 1994, would that help your plans?” 

Harry nodded, “The day of the tournament selection. I could get rid of the Horcruxes though, to ensure the dark lord didn’t come back.” He was silent again, looking at his hands. “Can you two think of a plan of everything I’d need to change and do?”

“So you’ll do it?”

He hesitated, “I’m not sure. I need to think about it. I’ll be up with Hermione.” he walked upstairs, his mind running a mile a minute. Could he truly live life as a woman, he wondered. He’d never been comfortable in his own body, but much of that was due to the abuse from the Dursleys. The summer after his fourth year was imprinted forever on his body in the form of all the scars on him. He sat down and realized that he’d never taken time to question himself. The charms and potions, along with the genuine threat to his life had always occupied most of his thoughts. He closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair, allowing his thoughts to run freely. 

Harry woke up with a jolt, realizing he had fallen asleep in the hard chair in Hermione’s room. Hermione was crying quietly and he felt his heart break for her. “Mione,” he called gently, and she turned to him, shaking. 

“Harry, please,” she said, holding her arms out and he sat next to her, holding her close to his chest. “I don’t want to live with this knowledge.” 

He kissed her head, “I am so sorry Mione. You did nothing to deserve this.” 

She buried her head into his chest, “It feels like I should have been strong enough to stop it. I know so much more magic than he does.” 

“Hermione, you are incredibly strong. This happening doesn’t take that away. Nothing about it is your fault. I love you.” 

She sniffed, “I love you to Harry. You’ve always been a brother to me. I think the only thing keeping me alive is you.” 

Harry held Hermione tight as she sobbed into his chest. He lightly stroked her arm, trying not to scare her. When she calmed, he took a deep breath, “Andy told me something earlier, something I could do to change the past. Would you want that?” 

She sat up and looked at him, “Tell me everything.” Harry told her everything that Andy had said. “You could do a lot of good Harry, save a lot of lives. I...I don’t think I have many days left in me.”

He nodded tensely, “Then I’ll do it. I’m nothing without you, but I won’t make you suffer this pain just for me.” 

She frowned, “I’m sorry, I don’t want you to feel forced into it.”

He shook his head, “I don’t. I was already leaning towards doing it anyway.”

“And you’ll see him again,” she said with a teasing tone, attempting a smile. 

Harry blushed, “I hardly think my love life matters when there are so many people I can save. Sleep now, we’ll talk to Andy and Minerva in the morning about a plan.” 

Over the next week, the three women worked together to create a list of things for Harry to accomplish when he went back in time. Harry visited with Ragnok to receive a letter from the Goblin Chief so that it could be presented upon his arrival to the past. Finally, the plan was set, and it was time for Harry to undergo the first part of the ritual. 

“Harry, once the potion hits your system, you will feel tremendous pain until you pass out,” Andy explained. “Then you will be unconscious for a day or two as your body changes and you gain a new set of memories. When you wake up, you will be Rigel Black, but maintain your current memories as well.”

Harry laid down and took a calming breath. He looked up at the three gathered women and smiled, “I know that part of me will still be there when I wake, but I need you all to know that you are the three living people I love above all.”

“We know that Harry,” Hermione said, holding his hand, “We love you too.” She brushed the hair out of his eyes, “It is time.” 

Harry took the potion and saluted them, throwing it back. He screamed as white-hot pain swept through his system. Then he knew no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely comments on chapter 1! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Rigel appeared in the time room at Gringotts and smoothed down her skirts. “Letter please,” the goblin at the door requested. 

She crossed quickly and handed it to him, standing quietly as he read it. With a nod, he led her down a hallway and into Chief Ragnok’s office. The letter was handed to the Chief and he read it, more information appearing after he tapped it. “Welcome, Heiress Black. First, an inheritance test, and then, we will destroy Albus Dumbledore,” he said with an evil grin. Rigel smiled back and pricked her finger.

**Rigel Sirius Black**

Father: Regulus Arcturus Black (deceased) 

Mother: Anastasia Marie Black née Nott (deceased) 

**The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black**

Head: Duke Sirius Orion Black

Heir: Lady Rigel Sirius Black 

Family Vault 

Heirloom Vault

She took the ring box that Ragnok passed her and slipped on the ring. “As Heiress Black, I declare myself acting Lady Black until my lord is restored.” The ring changed minutely to display the change in her status. “Please schedule the will reading for Lord and Lady Potter for Saturday morning. The goblet?”

“It will be destroyed per the treaty.” 

She nodded, “Will you have a goblin escort me to the family vault please?”

He snapped and a goblin entered the room, “Please take Lady Black to her vault.” 

“May your riches grow and your enemies bleed,” she said, inclining her head. Down in the vault, she picked up the will and added it to the packet of papers in her pocket. She took several pieces of jewelry and then put on Aunt Cassiopeia's pearl set. Once done at the bank, she apparated to the Ministry of Magic. Approaching the front desk, she flashed her ring. “I need to speak with Madam Bones as a matter of some urgency.” 

“Yes milady. Take the lift to the fourth floor. I’ll tell her you are coming.” The guard stammered out. 

“Your assistance is appreciated.” She swept to the lift and punched in the number. Approaching the secretary she took a deep breath to calm herself. “Lady Black to see Madam Bones.”

“She is expecting you, please enter.” 

She walked into the room to find the stern woman seated behind a large desk. “Hello Madam Bones, I am Heiress Rigel Black, acting Lady Black. Thank you for seeing me.” 

“I was unaware there was an Heiress Black.” 

She laughed humorously, “Yes, the family hid my existence after grandmother tried to kill me. I am here about a very important matter. Today I went to Gringgot’s to receive my inheritance and imagine my surprise when I was told I wasn’t able to claim Duchess Black. The previous Duke’s named heir is still in line.” 

Amelia narrowed her eyes, “Speak plainly Lady Black, I have no time for riddles.” 

She smiled coldly, “Then you can tell me why Sirius Black was in Azkaban for twelve years with no trial and no conviction.” 

Amelia was silent for a minute, “That cannot be true.” 

“Ask your secretary for his file, I can wait.” 

After a few minutes, the secretary entered with a thin file. Amelia opened it and two pieces of paper fell out his arrest record and a signed transfer to Azkaban. Her head fell into her hands, “How could this be?” After a moment she sat up straight. “Even so, if we capture him and arrange a trial, he will be headed straight back to Azkaban.” 

Rigel raised an eyebrow. “I thought the British way was Innocent until proven guilty.” Amelia flushed and opened her mouth but Rigel cut her off. “My father was a death eater and although he died almost two years before the dark lord, he had no suspicions of my uncle being one. But there is also this.” She took the will out of her pocket and slid it to the woman. “Imagine my surprise when the goblins told me of an important and illegally sealed document hiding in my vault. I’m sure you can appreciate such a hint from the goblins never bodes well.” 

Amelia read through it quickly, her face paling, “You could destroy the ministry with this. What do you want?” 

“I want justice Madam Bones. But most importantly, I want to help Harrison. Even from viewing one photo of him, it is obvious he doesn’t know of his heritage.”

Amelia nodded, “Susan says he dresses like a muggle.”

Rigel sneered at her, “Since no one has helped it, it is up to me, a sixth-year student, to do something. Grant me temporary guardianship. I will call a will reading this weekend and Harrison can be placed with McGonagall if that is his wish. My uncle will attend the will reading as his lack of conviction does not make him a criminal to the Goblin Nation. You will speak to him then and give him a fair trial. Is this acceptable?” 

The woman frowned at the teen’s words, but could not refute them. “I will approve the guardianship now.” 

“Good. Then you will escort me to Hogwarts and not allow Dumbledore to interfere.” She stood, “and if I find out Harrison was raised by those bigoted muggles, I will burn the ministry to the ground.” 

Amelia signed the guardianship forms that Rigel handed her. One immediately disappeared meaning it was accepted by magic and stored at Gringotts. They flooed to Hogwarts and Amelia led the way to the great hall. When they entered, the room was completely silent. “What is happening Minerva?” 

“The goblet has chosen four champions. It has chosen Harry Potter,” Minerva explained with a dazed expression. 

“Dirty cheater!” one of the students yelled, and Rigel glared. 

“This will not stand!” Rigel threatened and Amelia nodded.

“Take us to him at once Minerva.” 

They walked to a badly lit backroom and Rigel stopped in her tracks looking at Harry. She could remember the fear from the moment but shook herself to regain composure. “Amelia, what are you doing here?” Dumbledore asked.

“Mademoiselle Black, why are you here?” Madame Maxime asked.

Rigel curtsied, “Bonjour Directrice Maxime. Today is my birthday, so Professeur Bernard allowed me to go to Gringotts after classes to gain my inheritance. I will be joining the contingent of students here.” 

“Vous viendrez me parler ce soir.” The headmistress demanded and she inclined her head in agreement. 

Rigel walked over to Harry with a smile, “Hello Harrison. My name is Lady Rigel Black, you may call me Rigel, and I am here to help you.”

He smiled back at her but his worried look took over. “They say I entered and I must compete in the tournament, but I didn’t enter! I don’t want this.” 

She studied him for a moment. “I believe you, and I will do everything I can to get you out of this tournament.”

“How? Who are you exactly?” 

She led him a bit further from the group, hoping for some privacy. “Harrison…”

“My name is Harry.” 

She glared at the adults over the top of his head but attempted a smile for him. “Your true name is Harrison, but if you prefer Harry, that's fine. I am Rigel Black, Sirius' niece. There were...inconsistencies with your parents' will, but now that I am seventeen, I have been granted guardianship of you.” 

“This cannot be! Amelia, tell me you didn’t give guardianship of Harry Potter to the daughter of a death eater!” Dumbledore shouted. 

Rigel growled, “You have no say in the matter! Besides, you employ one former death eater, have invited another into this room, and have the children of many as students here.” She scolded. She turned to Harry and held up her wand, “Harrison, I know you don’t know me, but I swear on my life and magic that I mean you no harm and will never knowingly lead you to harm.” Her wand flashed as the vow was accepted. She stowed it back in her sleeve and then turned to the group of adults. “I need a copy of the rules of the tournament.” 

“My dear girl, now that Harry’s name has come out of the goblet as the champion for the Light, he must compete,” Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling as he stared her down.

“I will be sure to check all options to remove Harrison from this. Now, I demand a copy of the rules.” 

“Crouch!” Amelia barked. The man grumbled but waved his wand and handed her a stack of papers. 

“Thank you,” She said primly. “I will send these to my solicitor. Until Harrison is confirmed as a non-participant, he cannot be a Hogwarts student.” She turned to him slightly, “I fear a magical backlash if you are seen as infiltrating another school.” She explained, and he nodded slowly. “Are the students from other schools allowed to attend classes here professors?” Minerva nodded. “Are you comfortable returning to your dorm tonight Harrison and then staying with me in Hogsmeade the rest of the week?” 

“Yes. I don’t want to compete, and I trust you.” 

She smiled and patted his shoulder. “Now, I expect we have all been kept here for a reason?” 

“Yes, yes!” Bagman said. “The first task is on November 24th.” 

“That’s all?” Cedric asked bemused. 

“The fun of the tournament my boy.” Bagman assured. 

The ministry workers escorted most of the room's occupants out, leaving Maxime, Fleur, Harry, McGonagall, and Rigel. Maxime and Fleur stood to the side, waiting for Rigel as she turned to Harry. “I know you have questions, and I will be more than happy to answer them. I will meet you at dinner tomorrow and you can ask me anything.”

“You are so young, why are you helping me? No one...no one helps me.” 

Her heart ached and she saw Minerva dab her eyes. “Because I have lived a hard and lonely life, and I think you have as well. I hope we can be family for each other.” 

“I’d like that,” he said with a smile, before giving her a quick hug. He walked back to the great hall, leaving her stunned.

“Un instant s'il vous plaît,” Rigel said to Maxime, and then hurried to the great hall. She walked over to the Gryffindor table, “Are you Heir Longbottom?” 

“Yes, my lady.” He said standing. 

“I am Heiress Black, and today, Harrison was made my ward. Harrison learned his true name today, and he is completely ignorant of his position and his relation to you.” She was quiet letting that sink in. “I fear he will need you tonight. Will you honor your godbrother?” 

Neville paled but nodded. “Ron’s a right prat. I know Harry will need someone.” He hurried off to the common room. 

Rigel smiled and turned to walk back to where Madame Maxime was waiting, but froze at the sight of a familiar redhead. “Forge,” she breathed out, then clamped her mouth shut, cursing herself. 

His eyes met hers and he winked, sauntering over. “Have we met?” 

She blushed and cursed at her reaction. “Non, I am a student at Beauxbatons, we have just arrived.” She said, playing up her accent. “I am Lady Rigel Black.” 

He looked her up and down, “You called me Forge,” 

“I don’t know…” 

He cut her off, “There are only two people who call me that. George, you are not, so you must be Harry.” He regarded her again, “You are older though and different. I don’t sense a glamour. Must be time travel.” 

“Merde. Why do you have to be as smart as you are fit?” She muttered. She blushed at her words, “I mean…” 

He laughed and stepped closer, “I know what you meant.” 

“No one can know Fred, not even George,” she whispered. He frowned, but she grabbed his wrist. “For Harry’s safety. Come find me tonight, in Hogsmeade. I have questions for you too.”

“George will want to come.” 

She rolled her eyes, “Tell him you’re meeting a bird. Or do you do everything together?” 

“Only in your dreams, love,” he said with a wink and then grinned at her blush. “I’ll be outside Honeydukes in an hour or so.” 

He sauntered away and she took a deep breath. Even though she was Rigel Black with Harry Potter’s memories, it seemed there were some people she had more of a reaction to. She walked back to the room to find Madame Maxime pacing. “What is going on Mademoiselle Black?”

She sighed, “I am sorry Directrice Maxime. I went to Gringotts expecting an easy meeting and have ended up with a mess. I now have guardianship of a fourteen-year-old boy. I will need to attend classes here while I attempt to free him from the tournament. If removing him is not possible, then I will withdraw from Beauxbatons and be homeschooled for the year.”

“Oh, my child,” Maxime said. “If there is anyone responsible enough for such a thing, it is you. We do not have rooms for you though.” 

“That is no problem, I own a house in Hogsmeade and will stay there and walk to the carriage for classes.” 

Maxime nodded, “Come speak to me when you have more clarity on your situation. I pray to the Goddess you can remove him.” She swept from the room, leaving the two teens alone. 

“Fleur,” Rigel said worriedly. Her best friend pulled her into a sweeping hug, and she felt some tension leave her. “Félicitations on being selected for the tournament.” She kissed her cheeks. “I am truly proud, I knew it would be you.” 

“Thank you ma choupette.” She pulled back to regard Rigel, “can you handle all of this?” 

She sighed, “Truthfully I don’t know. I do need to speak with you later, something has happened.” 

“Oui, I can tell you are not truly yourself. You have changed.” 

Rigel flushed under the scrutiny but nodded. “At least we will have this year together.” She looped her arm through Fleur’s, “Come, lead me to the grounds so that I may find my house for the week.” 

The two girls left the castle and made their way through the grounds. Fleur pointed Rigel to the gates, and she made the rest of the journey alone. She cast a Tempus charm and noticed that she had about fifteen minutes until Fred would possibly be at Honeydukes so she hurried to the Black Home in Hogsmeade. Walking in, she was pleased with the condition of the home. “Tipsy,” she called, summoning her personal elf. The elf popped into the room and looked around. “Hello, my friend. We will be living in England for the foreseeable future. Can you please clean a bedroom for you and me tonight and then one for my new ward tomorrow? And please retrieve my personal effects from Beauxbatons.”

“Of course Miss. But Tipsy is preparing the parlor with some tea first, your friend will be here soon.” 

Rigel blushed, “Thank you Tipsy.” She walked up to the bedrooms and chose the second largest one for herself. She transfigured her fancy dress into a simpler cotton one. She pulled on a cape and flushed as she looked in the mirror. She had a classical face with high cheekbones and silver-grey eyes that she knew she shared with Sirius and her father. She was rather tall and thin, with only the hint of curves on her body. She berated herself for her vanity and turned quickly to walk into the village. 

She paced for around ten minutes before Fred walked up to her. “All right?” he asked with a grin. 

“Come, I’ll show you where Harry and I are staying.” She led him to the house in silence, and once inside, wrung her hands nervously. 

“What’s going on? You know you can trust me.” 

She sighed, “It’s not so simple, although I want to, more than you can imagine.” 

He was silent for a moment, “You’re Harry, and yet you are different.” 

She took a deep breath. “I’m not Harry, not really. I have lived a full life as Rigel Black, and then this morning, all of Harry’s memories were given to me when he traveled back in time. I have a whole list of things that I need to accomplish. But this life...well it’s been barely easier than Harry’s.”

Fred sat down with a teacup, “You said you had questions for me?” 

“Did you know about this?” She asked, handing him the marriage contract between Harry and Ginny and then Hermione’s compulsion results.

He gasped, reading through them quickly. “I promise that I had no idea. How could Ron do that to her? And giving it to her for more than two years could cause untold damage, let alone making it impossible for her to recover.”

She nodded, tears welling in her eyes. “I had to come back, Fred. I had to save Hermione from that. And Dumbledore,” she growled, “handled the war so poorly. There were so many needless deaths. The balance of magic was off, it’s why the goddess allowed my return.” 

He stood and hugged her tightly, running a hand up and down her back. “I died, didn’t I?” She nodded hesitantly and he squeezed her tighter. “George?”

“He survived, but...he was not living.” 

“I’m so sorry, for everything you’ve been through.”

She sniffed and pulled away. “Thank you.” 

“What’s the first step in your plan?”

“Removing Harry from Dumbledore’s influence, he’s under all sorts of compulsions. Breaking the marriage contract with your sister.” She hesitated, “Your mother may have signed in good faith that Dumbledore is Harry’s guardian...but there will be a break with your family. Harry is also under loyalty charms to your mother and brother.”

“George and I will stick by Harry.”

“Fred…” 

“We will. How can you doubt us?” He asked sadly, turning away from her slightly. 

“I don’t doubt you, but it will be hard. I never wanted to put you in the middle.” 

“We won’t be,” he said stubbornly. “We will choose Harry.” 

She grabbed his hand and squeezed gently, “Thank you.” She whispered. “You must understand that…”

He wrapped her in another hug, cutting her off. “No one has chosen you before, I know. I’m sorry.” He held her for a minute, “I love Harry like a brother, nothing will change that. Bill and Charlie might not choose Harry, but they won’t cut him or us off. Losing mum...well it’s no hardship for me and George. She’s never supported us.” 

“I’m so sorry Fred, you’ve always deserved better. You are so smart! The things that you come up with are close to genius. I’m glad that Harry won’t lose all of his friends, it’s something I’ve worried over. Were the Gryffindors mean to him tonight?” 

“Some of them. Ron was leading the charge and acting like a right prat. But Neville stood up to him, pointed out that we’ve all known Harry for four years, and he wouldn’t lie about this. Inspired some others to put a stop to the accusations as well.” 

“You and George?” 

He grinned, “Of course, but we’re saving the best part until later. Angie, Katie, and Alicia tore into people, there was little to be said after their tirade.”

She smiled, “I never thought they cared for me all that much.” 

He frowned, “Of course they do. I’m telling them Harry was surprised by their defense,” he said with a wicked grin, “give it a week and he’ll be complaining about how overprotective they are. Better get ready for tomorrow.” 

“Why?”

“Because you get to meet a new side of Fred Weasley,” he said with a wink. She giggled and he stepped forward to kiss her cheek before turning and walking out of the house. 

She stood rooted to the spot and then shook herself. She had so much going on that she couldn’t get distracted now. She moved to the writing desk and wrote several letters to family members, her friends at Beauxbatons, and one to the solicitor that the goblins had recommended to her. When she was done, she laid them all on the table and then ran up to her room and immediately fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Rigel woke up and grabbed some toast before hurrying to the school grounds and the carriage where the Beauxbatons students were living. She was greeted by Professeur Dubois who let her in with a smile. “Mademoiselle Black, I am happy you will be joining us. I would have missed our lively discussions on charms this year.” 

“Thank you, I am glad to be here as well.”

The young teacher led her into the carriage to where the students were finishing breakfast, and Rigel gratefully accepted a cup of tea from Fleur. “This is why you are my best friend.” 

Fleur laughed, “I have many better attributes, non?” Rigel pretended to assess her and then shook her head, making Fleur swat at her. “You are lucky I even like you.” 

Rigel bumped her shoulder, “I am truly happy to be here. I was so sad that your last year at Beauxbatons we would be separated. Colette and Louis are decent friends, but they are not you  ma choupette.”

Fleur kissed her cheek, “I was equally as sad about it. Sit with me at lunch, we have much to catch up on.” 

Rigel nodded and followed the ten other sixth year students to their classroom. They had charms, followed by transfiguration, and then had a break for lunch. An owl flew down to Rigel, and she took the letter. Scanning it, she saw that her solicitor would visit her at home after classes, and she realized she would have to run off the grounds to make it. She sighed and Fleur looked at her in concern. “Just handling one of my many new problems,” Rigel explained, tucking the letter away. “Will you come over one evening so that I can explain everything, in private?” 

“Of course! For now, you can tell me all about the handsome redhead you were talking to after the selection ceremony.” 

Rigel blushed and continued to put up with her friend’s teasing until it was time for their next set of classes. She had Potions, followed by defense, and then waved a quick goodbye to her classmates before hurrying home. 

She was in the parlor just a minute before the floo flared to life and a jovial looking man stepped through. “Hello Heiress Black, I am Lord Abbott. It is an honor to have you choose our firm. What can I assist you with?”

“I have quite the list. Won’t you please be seated, tea?” Set with their teacups, Rigel pulled out a parchment. “I have been granted temporary guardianship of Heir Potter.” 

Abbott looked at her with surprise. “But you're 17!” 

She nodded, “It’s all related to the bigger problems. This will was never executed. I also have a copy of the statements made about it in the Wizengamot.” She handed him both pieces of parchment and watched as his eyes went wide. “Now, here is the illegal marriage contract drawn up for Heir Potter.” 

He put the documents down with a frown. “The mishandling of this is a travesty. A case can be made against the Ministry and Dumbledore.”

“I would like for you to build a case against both. In terms of Harrison, we would like the contract declared null and void. I would also like for your office to investigate if he can be removed from the Triwizard tournament.” She handed him the stack of parchments that included the tournament rules. “I have technically removed him from Hogwarts as he will be living here with me, but still attending classes at the castle.”

“I find your precaution wise. If we cannot remove him, I presume you will fully pull him from Hogwarts?” 

“It’s what I want to do, but it must be discussed with him first. I also ask that your firm keeps an eye on the newspapers for articles written about him. I understand that he is a public figure, but I want the rules of speaking about a minor of a Noble House to be respected.”

He nodded, “As it should be. My secretary will reach out to you when we contact a paper so you know we are on top of it.” 

“Thank you, that is a relief. Now onto the other half of the list.” Abbott chuckled and pulled a new sheet of parchment in front of him. “As you can see in that will, Sirius Black was not the Potter’s secret-keeper. There is also a reason I am not Duchess Black, for my uncle was never tried or convicted.” 

He paled dramatically, raising his hands to his mouth, “An Heir of a Noble and Most Ancient House was sent to Azkaban without a trial?” 

“Indeed. I will hold a will reading for the Potter will this Saturday and my uncle will be attending, along with Madam Bones. It is my wish that you attend to protect his interests. This will clears him of one crime, but I’m fairly positive he is not a death eater, and Chief Ragnok hinted to me that the Pettigrew vault was open if I wanted a certain book, meaning…” 

“He is alive,” he said with a gasp. “For an official trial Gringotts can confirm, and we can question Black under veritaserum. I will certainly take the case. What do you want for compensation?” 

“The best mind healer to assist him in healing from the horrors of Azkaban, and confirmed guardianship of Heir Potter with interim custody staying with me. Unless Heir Potter prefers it to go to Professor McGonagall.”

He nodded, writing quickly. “It’s odd that she hasn’t pushed for custody before now.” 

“I’ve only seen them interact once, but they had no relationship outside of a normal student-professor one. It’s possible that she was lost to grief, but I fear she’s been influenced in some way.” 

“She is an incredibly capable woman, so I agree with you.” 

“We shall see how the will reading goes, but I may have the Goblin’s test everyone for compulsions and pay for the removal. Your presence will be helpful for that as well.”

“You’ve given me quite a bit of work, it won’t come cheap.” 

“I would drain my fortune for this if necessary. But as I’m sure you know that as a Goblin Friend, we won’t approach that.” 

He laughed, “Having you as a client won’t be boring will it?” 

She smiled, “I daresay not. Thank you for allowing so much time, I must be off to Hogwarts for dinner. If you have any tutor suggestions for a fourth year and sixth year, they would be much appreciated.” 

“I will send some via owl. Goddess Blessings Heiress Black.” 

“Goddess Blessings Lord Abbott.” Rigel walked out of the house and quickly walked through the Hogwarts gates and up to the castle. She saw Harry and Fleur waiting outside the room and smiled at them both. “Fleur, ma choupette, please meet my new ward, Heir Potter. Harrison, Fleur is my dearest friend. I hope you too will become friends as well.” 

“Pleasure to meet you, Heir Potter,” Fleur said with a curtsey. Harry looked between the girls, confused. “I want you to know that I and the other students at Beauxbatons believe you did not enter the tournament. I have heard whispers of what your own classmates are saying, and it is despicable.”

“Erm...thank you. It’s good to meet you as well.” He stammered.

“What’s going on Harrison? Have the students been mean?” Rigel asked. 

He frowned, “With exception of the Gryffindors, they’ve been terrible all day. Even Professor Sprout was horrid. They all think I’m taking glory from Cedric. But I don’t want this!” He sighed, “I’m just lucky that I had Neville and Hermione with me all day. They support me.” Rigel gripped his shoulder tightly and opened her mouth, but he cut her off. “Why did you call me Heir Potter?” 

She looked at him in shock, her mouth opening and closing. “Are you unaware that you are a future Lord?” 

“What? That can’t be!” 

She swallowed hard, “It is true Harrison. Lord Harrison is your true title now as Heir Potter. One day you will be Lord Potter. We will discuss it more tonight. Do you mind people knowing you were unaware?”

“Does it matter?” 

The two girls nodded emphatically, “There are lots of rules and protocol,” Fleur explained. 

“You may have unknowingly offended some of them in the past,” Rigel added. 

Harry went red, “How could I be kept in the dark about this?”

“Harrison, control yourself,” Rigel demanded. She squeezed his shoulder hard and he took two deep breaths. “Anger will not help you now.” He nodded, and closed his eyes, breathing deeply again.

“I apologize, ladies. I know you are not responsible and are just trying to assist me. The ignorance doesn’t reflect badly on me if I take steps to change things now that I do know.” 

“Exactly,” Rigel said proudly. “It’s a poor reflection on the adults around you, not on you. I think we can tackle two things at once.” She explained her plan and Harry nodded. “Come sit with us after this little show,” she said to Fleur and the girl nodded, smiling at the drama ahead. 

Harry offered Rigel his arm and guided her into the great hall. He stopped in the middle of the room and sent up red sparks. “What is the meaning of this Mr. Potter?” McGonagall asked sharply. 

“I have an announcement professor.” He waited until the hall was silent and then held up his wand. “ I swear on my life and magic  that I did not enter the Triwizard tournament, nor did I ask another to enter my name.” His wand flashed as the vow was accepted. 

“Thank you, Heir Potter,” Rigel said with a nod. “Many of you do not know me, but I am Heiress Black, acting Lady Black and Lord Harrison is my ward. I am horrified to know that Lord Harrison has been informed by me in the last two days of not only his true name but of his status in our world. Any attempt to bully Lord Harrison for his participation in the tournament or lack of knowledge as he learns of his heritage will be regarded as an attack on both House Black and House Potter.” She glared around the room and then subtly nudged Harry. “Seat us with your closest friends,” she whispered. They walked to the edge of the Gryffindor table in the complete silence of the hall, whispers starting when they sat down. Fleur slid in next to Rigel and she smiled at her. “Introduce us,” she whispered to Harry. 

“Rigel, this is my godbrother, Neville Longbottom.”

“Heir Longbottom at your service,” he said, inclining his head. 

“My best friend Hermione Granger.”

“Pleasure to meet you,” Hermione said smiling.

“The twins are Fred and George Weasley, they are in your year, and they’re on the quidditch team with me.” 

“A genuine please,” Fred said winking. “You can remember me as the handsome twin.” 

“And I’m the smart one,” George said with a wink.

Rigel laughed and Harry swatted at them, “this is Katie, Alicia, and Angelina and they all play quidditch as well.” 

“Hello!” They all greeted, waving. 

“It’s excellent to meet you. Please call me Lady Rigel, any friend of Harrison’s is a friend of mine. This is my dearest friend, Miss Fleur Delacour.” Fleur greeted everyone and they all started eating. “You did brilliantly with your vow Harrison,” she praised. “We may be visited by some of your classmates to formally introduce themselves to us. As acting Lady Black, they will greet me first. You simply need to say lovely to meet you and use the title that I use, then introduce yourself as Heir Potter. If you are particularly close to them, you can ask them to call you Lord Harrison. But that is just in more formal scenarios, at Hogwarts, you can continue being informal.”

Harry stared at her, concern shining through his eyes. “That was...a lot of steps.” 

“May we practice with you, Heir Longbottom?” 

Neville nodded and drew himself up straighter. “Lady Black, it is an honor to meet you. I am Heir Longbottom.” He inclined his head. 

Rigel inclined her head, “A pleasure to meet you, Heir Longbottom. May I present my ward?” 

Harry was silent until she nudged him, “Lovely to meet you, Heir Longbottom. Heir Potter at your service. Please, call me Lord Harrison.” 

Rigel clapped, “That was wonderful!”

“And please Lady Rigel, call me Lord Neville.” She smiled at him and nodded her acceptance. 

“You will be a charmer,” Fleur said smiling. “I would just like to thank you all for accepting me and treating me normally.” 

Harry frowned at her while the twins and Neville rushed to assure her that her presence was welcome. Rigel saw his look, and mouthed, “later,” and he nodded at her. “Tell us about your classes here at Hogwarts. My parents went here, but I chose to go to Beauxbatons.” 

“And I am immensely grateful! But your school is beautiful,” Fleur said. “I would love to learn more about it.” 

Conversation flowed easily as the Hogwarts students gushed about their school. “I would like to hear more about this...dungeon bat? I hear rumors of.” Rigel asked with a mischievous look.

The twins burst out laughing, “I see rumor of our esteemed Professor Snape,” George said. 

“Has passed to our beautiful traveling guests.” Fred finished.

“He would be the worst professor,”

“We’ve ever had, but” 

“We have a new defense teacher every year.”

“And they’re always the worst!” 

“A new teacher every year?” Fleur asked, “But how do you learn?”

Hermione huffed, “Unfortunately, we don’t. It’s too inconsistent. There’s no carryover from year to year.” 

“Everyone says the position is cursed,” Angelina explained. “I’m in my sixth year, and we’ve had maybe two competent professors.” 

“How horrible,” Rigel said. “You have one of the best charms masters in the world though! I would love to meet Professor Flitwick.”

Fleur giggled, “Rigel is something of a charms enthusiast.” 

“She is very charming,” Fred said wiggling his eyebrows at her. 

She blushed and then cursed her reaction when she saw that some of the girls had noticed. She looked around frantically and noticed two girls walking towards them, and breathed a sigh of relief. She looked at Neville who nodded, and she whispered to Harry “Introduction time. Stand up and then assist me off of the bench.” 

Harry tensed, but stood up and offered her his hand. “Lady Rigel.” She stood with his assistance and smiled at him. 

“Lady Black, it is an honor to meet you. I am Heiress Bones.” The girl greeted, inclining her head. 

Rigel inclined her head to the girl, “A pleasure to meet you Heiress Bones. May I present my ward?” 

Harry inclined his head, “Lovely to meet you Heiress Bones. Heir Potter at your service.” 

“Lady Black, it is an honor to meet you. I am Lady Hannah Abbott,” she said, dipping into a low curtsey. 

Riel smiled, “A pleasure to meet you, Lady Hannah. May I present my ward?” 

“Lovely to meet you, Lady Hannah. Heir Potter at your service.” 

“I’m very glad you were the first to introduce yourselves,” Rigel said, smiling. “Your families have been valuable to me. Lord Abbott is our new solicitor and Madam Bones has been helpful with some difficulties.” 

“Please, call me Lady Susan. I hope my house can continue to be of use and our friendship can grow.”

Rigel was silent, not wanting to speak for Harry, but unaware of how to redirect it. “Perhaps someday in the future,” Harry said.

Rigel swallowed her surprise and nodded dismissively to the girls who hurried away. “Did you mean to snub them?” She asked in a low tone. Harry nodded, and she squeezed his hand, “Then well done. It wasn’t cruel, but final. What did they do?” 

“They were part of the group that bullied me in my second year.” 

“I’m sorry Harrison, we can talk about it later.”

He nodded and they turned to the next group approaching them. After several more introductions, Harry started to relax, but then he suddenly tensed. Rigel looked up and saw several Slytherins approaching. She knocked her elbow into him and he smiled at her, taking an exaggerated deep breath to show he was calm. Rigel regarded the approaching group with interest, wondering how the Slytherin politics played into it. 

Draco stepped forward and she smiled, extending her hand. He kissed it and then she embraced him. “A pleasure to see you cousin. I didn’t know you were joining the Beauxbatons contingent here at Hogwarts.” 

She patted his cheek gently, “A surprise for me as well dearest cousin. How is your mother? I’m overdue in sending her a letter.” 

“Mother is quite well, but I know she will enjoy hearing from you.” 

Draco looked pointedly at Harry, and she winked at him, pleased to see a faint blush on his cheeks before she stepped back. “You know my ward.” 

The two boys were quiet, “Think we can start over Potter?” 

Harry regarded him and then raised his hand, “I would like that Malfoy.” Draco smiled as they shook hands, and Rigel hid her own smile. 

“Bloody traitor!” Was yelled from behind them, making them all turn to see Ron standing with his fists clenched. “I demand that you stop consorting with evil Slytherins! You’ve let the Black whore take you from your real friends!”

“It’s bad enough you were sitting with the slag and that half-breed,” Ginny sneered, standing shoulder to shoulder with her brother. 

“Piss off!” Neville said standing, “Heir Potter’s decisions are his alone to make.” 

“You must say something as well,” Rigel hissed, whispering instructions. 

“Thank you godbrother for your defense. Heir Longbottom is correct, the decisions of House Potter are mine to make. I am extremely pleased to make Ms. Delacour’s acquaintance as she is a lovely young woman, and I am happy to openly end hostility and turn towards friendship with Heir Malfoy. And if anyone insults Lady Rigel again, they will face my wand. ” 

“And mine as well! My cousin is the perfect pureblood heiress, and I will not hear such slander against her. I would like it known that I am equally happy to turn to friendship with Heir Potter,” Draco said, directing it to the still seated Slytherins. 

“Miss Weasley, you will never refer to any being as a half-breed, nor insult Ms. Delacour again if you care any for your position.” Rigel hissed out, staring the younger girl down. 

Ron stalked out of the room, pulling Ginny with him. “I’m so sorry Rigel,” Harry apologized.

“It is nothing for you to apologize for. I have been called far worse,” she said with a smile. “Thank you, Draco for your defense as well.” 

He glared at her, “As if I would let weasel insult you in front of me with no reaction Rigel. You are my favorite cousin after all.”

She kissed his cheek, “You are mine as well. But your allies,” She whispered. 

She stepped back and Draco smiled widely, “Gentlemen, we cannot let the Weasleys ruin anything. Lord Zabini, Heir Flint, please meet my cousin, Lady Black.” 

Rigel curtseyed shallowly at Draco’s look and he smiled. “A pleasure to meet you both. May I present my ward?” 

He bowed slightly, “Lovely to meet you Lord Zabini, Heir Flint. Heir Potter at your service.” 

Zabini stepped forward and took Rigel’s hand, kissing it gently. “Lord Draco did not tell me that his cousin was so beautiful.” 

She smiled at him, “Has he told you about me at all then?” Blaise raised an eyebrow and she giggled. “Cousin, it’s so lovely you have friends, I was always concerned.” 

Blaise and she laughed at Draco’s offended look. “I am the best company to be found at Hogwarts, of course, I have friends!” 

Rigel squeezed his hand, “Of course, of course.” 

“Will you sit with me for dinner tomorrow?” 

“Will Fleur be invited? The other girls at Beauxbatons are not kind, and I will not leave her alone.” 

“We do not hold prejudices like certain Gryffindors,” Draco growled. “You are both most welcome with me at any time.”

“That sounds delightful then. It’s been a pleasure to make your acquaintance Lord Zabini, Heir Flint, but Harrison and I must take our leave.” She curtseyed to the three men and then took Harry’s arm, directing him out of the Great Hall. “We must hurry home Harrison, for I know I owe you a conversation and it grows late.” 


	5. Chapter 5

Rigel entered the house and directed Harry to the parlor. “Tipsy, this is Harrison, my new ward. Harrison, this is my friend and house-elf Tipsy.”

“Hello Tipsy, it’s wonderful to meet you,” Harry greeted with a smile.

“Tipsy is happy to be meeting Mr. Potter. Let Tipsy know if you need anything.” She left a tea try and then popped out of the room.

Rigel sat Harry down with a cup of tea and positioned herself in an armchair across from him. “Let me explain the past two days and what I’ve accomplished and then you can ask any questions. Although first, do you mind me calling you Harrison? I apologize if I have overstepped, but greeting you as Potter when saying I was your guardian felt too formal.” 

Harry shook his head, “I don’t mind you being informal with me, and in truth, I prefer Harrison to Harry. Especially since it’s the name my parents gave to me.” 

She smiled, “That is good to hear. I’ll give you my whole life story later, but the basics are that I am a pureblood, my father was Regulus Black, Sirius’s little brother, and he was a death eater. Father joined them at sixteen, and I was born the same year. He died at nineteen.” She paused, taking a deep breath, “You may have heard that he tried to leave the dark lord and was killed for backing out, but that is not true. He had been looking for a way to take down the dark lord, and due to the man’s own arrogance, he found it. One night, the dark lord called three of his followers from influential families to him, including my father. He gave two of the followers an object to hide and asked my father for a house-elf to assist him in hiding a third. Father discovered that these three objects were Horcruxes.” She stopped and looked at Harry, but he did not react. “I’m glad you don’t know of them. A Horcrux holds a portion of one’s soul, and while it exists, they are impossible to kill. For their physical body can be destroyed, but part of their soul will live on.” 

Harry stared at her, completely stunned. “Voldemort...he’s immortal?” 

“Until all of the objects can be found and destroyed, he is.”

“How do you make a Horcrux? Couldn’t anyone who wanted to live longer make one.” 

She shook her head, “There is a disgusting ritual one has to go through to prepare the soul to be torn apart. The morals of all but very few would stop them from even finishing reading about the ritual. I don’t know exactly what it entails, for that information is heavily guarded. But after the ritual, one has to commit a premeditated murder without mercy. The killing splits the soul and allows one to place half into a container. The container could be anything, a coin, a goblet, a locket.”

“That’s horrible. To commit one murder in that way let alone many. How could we ever find them if they could be anything?” He asked, paling as he thought of the consequences.

A small smile graced her lips, “Before he died, my father gathered all of his thoughts into a journal, so that I may know him in his own words. For you see, he didn’t mean to die, but he rather expected it. He went after the object his house-elf had hidden, and although the elf got out with the object, my father died in the mission.” She dabbed her eyes, “Sorry…” she muttered.

Harry squeezed her hand, “Don’t apologize, I miss my parents too.” 

She squeezed his hand back, “Thank you, Harrison. I inherited my father’s journal when I turned fourteen, and at fifteen, I destroyed the Horcrux that he sacrificed his life for. On my birthday, I could have gone to the Gringotts branch in Paris to get my inheritance, but Father knew that Bellatrix Lestrange had hidden her object from the dark lord in her vault. So I chose to come to Gringotts London. I thought it would be straightforward, become Duchess Black, and then negotiate the destruction with the goblins. For it is against the treaties that a dark object is placed in a vault. Once in Gringotts though, I learned I was unable to become Duchess Black as the title belongs to Sirius because he has never been convicted. Typically, one is named Heir or Heiress on their eleventh birthday, but because my mother had been killed, my family had hidden me for my safety. So on my seventeenth birthday, I was named Heiress Black, and then I had access to all of the vaults. With the help of some pointed hints from the Goblins, I found your parents’ will. It says...it confirms…” She paused, “Well, apparently I cannot tell you as it hasn’t been executed and I’m not a witness. But there will be a will reading on Saturday morning. Sirius can come as the Goblin Nation is a sovereign nation and he is free in their eyes. I have hired a solicitor to meet him there and take his case.” 

“The will helps? Does it say he’s not the secret keeper?” 

“Very wisely assumed, yet it does,” she praised.

He flushed, “That’s good.” 

She nodded, but then looked serious, “there will be some things in the will that are hard to hear. But I will be with you, and you can invite your friend Hermione if her presence will help.”

“I’ll ask her in charms tomorrow. What happens if I can’t get out of the tournament.” 

She sighed, “I will do everything I can to make sure that doesn’t happen. But if you must compete, I would prefer you to be home-schooled. You can learn at a faster pace, and with what your friends have said about the quality of your defense education, you will need it. But it is a decision we can make together, I know it is a tough thing to leave your friends.” 

“Thank you for explaining.” Harry was quiet, taking a drink of tea. “Were you able to have the object in Gringotts destroyed?” 

“Yes, thank the goddess. There are more though. Three and seven are the most sacred numbers in magic, and because Father knew so easily about three, he was convinced the dark lord had or was on his way to having seven.”

“Bloody hell!” She raised her cup in agreement and took a sip. “What was the third object your father knew of? Is it destroyed?” 

She sighed, “It is harder to get to. It was a diary, given to Lucius Malfoy.” 

“What?” He screamed. 

She looked concerned, “Did you not know Lord Malfoy was a death eater? I assumed it to be a factor in the hostility between you and Draco.” 

“I knew that. But...I think I destroyed the diary, in my second year.”

“What,” She asked with a gasp. 

“The diary possessed a student, and became a shade, I fought him and destroyed the diary.”

“You faced him again at twelve,” she said faintly.

He rubbed the back of his neck, “That was the third time. I faced him in my first year as well.” 

She dropped her teacup and moved to his side, “Harrison, how are you alive?” 

She patted his arms as if he would disappear and he laughed. “I had a lot of help.”

“And skill, I’m sure.” She glanced at the clock. “Tell me more about the diary, and then tomorrow night I want to hear all about year one and year two.” 

He frowned, “The diary was a Hogwarts student, and when you wrote in it, he wrote back. Over the year, Ginny Wesley wrote in the diary and he was able to possess her, using her to release a basilisk into the school.” Rigel gasped and gripped his arm tightly. “By the end of the year, he had enough power to create a shade. He took her to the chamber of secrets and was sucking the life from her. He set the basilisk on me, and I killed it and used a basilisk fang to stab the diary. The shade faded and Ginny woke up.” 

Rigel stared at him in silence for a minute, and he squirmed in his chair. She gripped him even tighter. “You are extremely brave, and I am so impressed with you.”  
Harry blushed, “Fawkes helped and the sorting hat.” 

She nodded, “I’m sure they did. And I want to hear even more about it. But Harrison, normally it takes a team of adult wizards to take down a basilisk, let alone the shade of the dark lord. You should be proud of yourself that you survived, let alone defeated it! You should be disgusted by the adults in your life who haven’t done nearly enough to protect you. A basilisk at Hogwarts!” She ruffled his hair, “I will do everything I can to ensure you have all the support you need.”

He nodded shakily and squeezed her hands, before standing and hurriedly making his way upstairs. She watched him go sadly but understood he needed space to process. She sat at her writing desk and opened the letter from Lord Abbott about potential tutors. She wrote a few letters and then went up to her own room and went to sleep. 

The next week passed quickly with Harry and Rigel attending classes with their respective schools. Rigel and Fleur moved between the Slytherins and Gryffindors for dinner, and they were enjoying getting to know the students at both tables. Rigel was surprised to find Blaise Zabini and Cassius Warrington such wonderful conversation partners. At night, Harry explained his time at Hogwarts and Rigel began training him in pureblood customs so he would be able to act correctly in social situations. 

On Saturday morning, Harry and Rigel both donned formal robes and then flooed to Gringotts. “Goddess Blessing's good goblin,” she greeted a teller. 

“Goddess Blessing's good witch.” 

“We are here for the Potter will reading.” 

The teller snapped his fingers and a younger goblin approached. “Follow me please.” He led them down a winding hallway and left them in a conference room. 

“Sirius!” Harry yelled, throwing himself into the gaunt man’s arms. 

“I’ve missed you pup!” 

They stood in an embrace for several minutes until Rigel cleared her throat. “My lord,” she said with a curtsey. “I am Rigel Black. It is wonderful to meet you. I have brought robes for you to wear.” 

He regarded her coldly for a minute. “So, Regulus had a daughter. What a shame you must have been.”

“Something we have in common.” 

He barked out a laugh, “At least my father wasn’t a murderer.”

“My father was sixteen when he became a death eater. He never wanted that. But in the end, he did more to help the war effort than anyone but Harrison.” He scoffed and her expression turned colder. “Your father might not have been a murderer, but your mother was.”

“Lay off of her Sirius,” Harry interjected. “You’re proof all Blacks aren’t bad and she’s done more for me than anyone,” he smiled at her and missed Sirius’ pained look. 

“Our solicitor and the others will be here soon. Stay hidden until the reading is over.” She demanded, turning her back to him and facing the doorway.

McGonagall, Snape, and Hermione entered the room together. “Lady Black,” Minerva greeted stiffly. 

Rigel nodded at them, “Please, take a seat. We are waiting for more beneficiaries to arrive.” 

Neville walked in, escorting his grandmother. “Heiress Black, it is an honor to introduce you to my grandmother, Dowager Lady Longbottom. Grandmother, this is Heiress Black, Lord Harrison’s temporary guardian.” 

Rigel curtsied, but the other woman barely inclined her head, and she tamped down hard on the flare of frustration. “An honor to make your acquaintance. Please, take a seat, we will begin shortly.” 

A minute later Lupin, Amelia Bones, and Lord Abbott entered the room followed by Chief Ragnok. “This will reading was illegally blocked by the Wizengamot so I will be ensuring its execution personally,” the goblin growled. 

Rigel hurried into an empty seat between Harry and Lupin and discreetly grabbed Harry’s hand under the table. Ragnok tapped the parchment, causing the images of James and Lily to appear, and Harry squeezed her hand tightly. By the end of the will reading, he was shaking, as tears made their way down his face. Hermione gathered him into a hug, and Rigel stroked his back, “You will never return to those muggles, Harrison. I promise.” He nodded but left his face shielded in Hermione’s shoulder. 

“I can’t believe Sirius was innocent!” Remus loudly lamented, drawing attention as he hid his face in his hands, his body shaking. “How could I not believe him? My dear friend. Will, he ever forgive me,” he wailed. Rigel could tell that he was trying not to laugh, instead of trying not to cry, and she fought to hide her own grin. 

“Black, show yourself,” Amelia demanded, and a black dog walked out from under the table and transformed. She strong-armed him into a corner, and Lord Abbott hurried to join them. 

The quiet was broken by a loud scream of pain by Minerva. “What’s wrong?” Harry asked, his head snapping up in concern. 

Snape stood and waved his wand, “She is breaking memory blocks. She will be fine in a moment.” 

Minerva looked up with tears in her eyes, “I...I didn’t know he was my godson. Oh, Harrison, can you ever forgive me?”

“There’s nothing to forgive Professor. It’s not your fault that your mind was meddled with.” 

Lord Abbott hurried over, “I see too many coincidences, Lady Black.” 

“I agree. Chief Ragnok, can you please do a compulsion test on everyone here? Take the funds from my vault, please. If you don’t wish for a test, you are free to go.”

Snape glared at her, “We don’t need your charity.” 

She raised an eyebrow. “I’m not doing it for you. If I pay for it, and it’s applicable, it can be added to the evidence of those that illegally sealed this will.” 

Lord Abbott nodded, “If you have results you think are related, I will need to see the parchment. But as in the case of Professor McGonagall, it would only say memory blocks, not give any detail on them.”

Snape nodded tensely and took his seat. When it was clear no one was leaving, Ragnok tapped his desk and a bowl and knife appeared in front of each guest. A goblin hurried around putting the required potion into the bowl. Rigel picked up her knife and sliced her palm, turning to direct Harry and Hermione once she had healed. 

With everyone done, Ragnok snapped and parchment appeared on the table. “Swirl the potion three times clockwise and then pour the contents on the paper.” 

There were gasps around the room as the results started showing. “Come show Lady Black and me if you think it is related to the will.” 

Harry shakily held up his parchment first, and Rigel gasped as she read through it. 

_Harrison “Harry” James Potter_

_Will of James and Lily Potter- illegally blocked and not executed_

_Magical guardian- illegally claimed by Dumbledore_

_Magical suppression on the scar on the forehead- performed by_ _Mr._ _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore in 1981_

 _Core blocked, 50% accessible- performed by_ _Mr._ _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore in 1981_

 _Animagus ability blocked-_ _performed by_ _Mr._ _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore in 1981_

 _Marriage contract between Lord Harrison Potter and Ms. Ginevra Weasley (active) - Illegal. Signed by Mr._ _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and Mrs. Molly Weasley née Prewett in 1994_

 _Glamour on scars on torso and arms-_ _performed by_ _Mr._ _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore in 1991, 1992, 1993, 1994_

_Reckless Potion (active 4 years)_

_Enemy potion keyed to Slytherin House (active 4 years)_

_Loyalty Charm- Mrs. Molly Weasley, Mr. Ronald Bilius Weasley, Mr._ _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_ _performed by_ _Mr._ _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore in 1991_

 _Knowledge Block Charm- performed by_ _Mr._ _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore in 1991_

She handed it to Lord Abbott with a frown, and he paled drastically as he read through the parchment. “Miss Granger,” she asked, nearly shaking.

_Hermione Jean Granger_

_Amortentia keyed to Mr. Ronald Weasley (active 1 month)_

_Loyalty Charm- Mrs. Molly Weasley, Mr. Ronald Bilius Weasley, Mr._ _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_ _performed by_ _Mr._ _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore in 1994_

She and Lord Abbott quickly read through the parchments and found that only the Longbottoms were free of any compulsions. Minerva, Sirius, Snape, and Remus all were under loyalty charms to Dumbledore, and all but Remus had memory charms, the oldest dating back to 1979. 

Rigel rubbed her forehead, “Lord Abbot, it looks like we are building a case against Dumbledore.” He nodded, flabbergasted, and gathered the papers. “Chief Ragnok, do you have a healer and mind healer we can consult about removing the compulsions and working on the memory charms?”

“Of course Heiress Blac, I will call for my personal healers.” He moved to the side of the room and erected a privacy screen.

Rigel turned back to the group to find Harry and Hermione clinging to each other while Snape and Remus paced angrily. Minerva and Sirius were both glaring at a wall, looking close to tears. She sighed, and then pulled herself up. “Dowager Lady Longbottom, Heir Longbottom, your presence is truly appreciated, but as you can see, there is much we need to do.” 

The older woman offered a small smile. “I will owl you and Lord Abbott some things you may find interesting.” she fully inclined her head and then swept out of the room with Neville. 

“Mr. Lupin, the compulsions on you and Ms. Granger should be the easiest to remove. We’ll have you two go first when the healer arrives.” 

“Please don’t send me back to Hogwarts tonight! I won’t feel safe,” Hermione said sadly. “Or I Might kill Ronald Weasley,” she growled. 

“Rigel, can Hermione stay with us? Just until tomorrow?” Harry begged, looking at her with sad eyes. 

“Miss Granger can stay with Professor McGonagall’s permission.” 

“Under the circumstances, I think it is best,” Minerva said. “May...may I stay as well?”

Rigel glanced at Harry who nodded, and she smiled at the older woman. “You certainly may. I’m sure you wish to speak with Harrison in private. Madam Bones, Lord Abbott, and I will present my lord on Monday to your office and then demand a trial at the Wizengamot meeting. I can assure you, I will get it approved.” 

“He is still a wanted criminal. If you do not appear with him, I will list you as an accomplice and take custody away.” 

Rigel’s fists clenched and she took a step forward, “Do, not, threaten Harrison. I promise you will not like the results.” 

Madam Bones nodded stiffly and then left the room. A minute later, a healer entered. “Chief Ragnok briefed me,” the man explained. “Who is first?” 

Remus sat in front of the healer and shivered as the charm was broken. “Thank you, and thank you, Lady Black.”

“You are most welcome. There will be a seat in the gallery with our party saved for you on Monday.” With a nod and a concerned look at Sirius, he left the room. Hermione sat in front of the healer and began crying as the potion was flushed from her system. She moved to a chair and hugged herself, ignoring Harry’s attempts to speak with her. “Professor, can you go next and then take Miss Granger to Black Home?” 

Minerva sat down and allowed the healer to remove the charms. She scheduled a meeting to further investigate the memory charms. Rigel called Tipsy and had her transport Minerva and Hermine home. 

As Snape sat down with the healer, Rigel turned to the remaining men in the room. “Lord Abbott, do you need anything else from this meeting to continue building a case?”

He shook his head, “This will take some time though Lady Black. It’s no small thing to go against Dumbledore. 

“Please keep me informed as you progress.”

“Of course my lady. I will see you on Monday to escort his lordship to the Ministry.” 

“Has there been any progress on the tournament for Harrison?” 

He sighed, “I don’t know. The rules are convoluted and contradictory.” 

She glanced at Ragnok and he nodded, “We will be happy to take a look. Complicated contracts are our specialty,” he said with a toothy grin. 

“It will cost you,” Sirius grumbled. 

“No price is too high to pay to protect Harrison. But do not disrespect Chief Ragnok or the goblin Nation. It is hard work, and they will charge a fair price.”

“Thank you, my lady.” He said, glaring at Sirius. “The healer is now available.”

“Your turn my lord,” she said, nudging Sirius forward. “Harrison, I would prefer that we keep your session private from your godfather. There are things I am concerned about.” 

He opened his mouth, and then shut it, taking a deep breath. “Why?”

“Thank you for asking, because he will be under the effects of truth serum Monday. The questions shouldn’t be about you, but I would rather be cautious.”

“Can we tell him after?” 

“Yes, I promise we will.” 

“That’s acceptable,” he said nodding, and Rigel hid a smile. “Do you think Hermione will be ok?” 

She squeezed his shoulder, “You are a good friend. I think she will be alright with your support. She is likely feeling betrayed.” 

“I feel betrayed as well. I’m glad I have you both.” Sirius stood, looking shaky and Harry frowned at him. “Why don’t you go home and have Tipsy cook you some real food and then shower?”

“That sounds great pup! I haven’t had a real meal in thirteen years.” Harry called Tipsy and she transported Sirius back to the house. 

Rigel wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “Very well done! He didn’t suspect a thing.” She led him over to the healer. “Your turn, into the fire.” 


	6. Chapter 6

Rigel forced Harry into a seat in front of the healer. “Can you explain what the scar suppression might mean?”

The man frowned, “It’s a charm used by particularly sensitive curse-breakers while they’re working to break a curse. It lessens the effects of the dark magic on them. But that’s all it does. To be done on Heir Potter’s scar…”

“It doesn’t bode well does it?” He shook his head and she sighed, gripping Harry’s shoulder tightly. “Can you please break the charms, and then give us more information on what is being suppressed?” The healer waved his wand and Harry’s form shimmered, a myriad of scars appearing on his body. She dropped to her knees in front of him and pulled him into a hug. “Harrison, is this the muggles?” He tensed and she hugged him harder, shutting her eyes as she fought back the emotions. “Yes, or no?” Harry nodded and she held him in a hug for another minute before letting go. “Can you do a full health workup please?” 

“Of course Lady Black.” The healer waved his wand and Harry’s chair transformed into a bed. “Lay down please Heir Potter.”

Rigel asked Ragnok to conjure her a chair and then sat by his side. “Harrison, I have a plan to protect Miss Granger and make her feel safe." She detailed her plan to him as the healer checked him over. 

After a few minutes, the healer handed her a long parchment and she saw red. “What’s wrong Rigel?” Harry asked, his tone wary. 

“Can the majority of this be resolved?” The healer nodded. “Good, please make an appointment for us next Saturday and send a copy of this to Lord Abbott immediately. Harry, sit up and look at me.” 

“What’s going on? You never call me Harry.” 

She grabbed his hands, “Harry, there is a Horcrux in your scar.” 

He yanked his hands back but Rigel held him tightly. “Why is it always me?” She pulled gently and he fell into her arms, sobbing into her shoulder. Rigel closed her own eyes against the tears welling up and rubbed his back gently. “My life could have been so different.”

“I know Harrison, I know.” 

“That...was the first time I saw my parents. I should...I…” he broke down harder, holding her tight. After about twenty minutes, he pulled back and angrily wiped at his face. “I’m sorry,” he murmured.

“You have nothing to be sorry for! What has been done to you is despicable, and I promise you we will have justice. Together, we will make the future better.” She smoothed back his hair, and he attempted a smile for her.

“Lady Black, we have scheduled the Horcrux removal for Saturday morning, and while Heir Potter heals, we will remove the blocks and address the medical concerns. My team is looking at the contract, and I will owl you tomorrow with more information.” 

“Thank you Chief Ragnok, for all of your assistance. May your riches grow and your enemies bleed.” They nodded at each other and then Rigel and Harrison stepped into the floo. 

As they stepped out, Hermione was pacing anxiously in the parlor. She threw herself at Harry at the moment she saw him. “I am so sorry Harry, I was so distracted by the love potion, I didn’t even see your results.”

Harry held her tight. “It’s ok Mione, I want to kill Ron. How could he do that to you?”

“He was taking advantage of me!” She growled out. “How could someone who’s been a friend do that to me?” 

“I’m so sorry Hermione. You did nothing to deserve that.” 

“Thank you, Harry. I just can’t even imagine what he was thinking. I don’t even see how I could start dating now! Owls are next year.” 

Harry chuckled and Rigel hid her own smile. Hermione huffed and swatted at Harry. “Ow woman! I just couldn’t help myself.” 

Hermione cracked a smile, “I’ll allow it. But what was wrong with you, you were there for a long time after us.” 

Harry hesitated and glanced at Rigel. She smiled softly, “She is your best friend, tell her anything you like. Just don’t share what the suppression was hiding.” 

“Does Harry know?” Hermione asked sharply. Rigel nodded, and Hermione smiled. “As long as he knows, then I don’t need to.” 

“Here, you can take a look,” Harry said, handing the parchment to her. “And I want to ask you something.” 

Rigel backed out of the room as the two teens comforted each other. She headed to her room and ran into Minerva on the steps. “Are you comfortable, professor?” 

“Yes, dear. Thank you for taking us all in. I don’t even know how to process it right now. I want to murder Albus! That self-glorifying old fool! He took so many memories of James and Harrison from me. But even worse, he took thirteen years of a better life from Harrison.” 

“It is despicable. I’m sorry for what you’ve been through. I wish things could have been different.” 

Minerva’s eyes narrowed. “Why do you care so much about Harrison?” 

She was silent for a minute, wringing her hands. “I have had a lonely life. My father actually willed custody of me to Sirius. Harrison and I should have been raised as close as siblings, and I have been embracing that relationship. He’s only fourteen, I can make his life better.” 

“Sirius has a lot of resentment for his brother.” 

“I believe there are memory charms that are to blame for that. From my father’s papers, they had a good relationship at the end, and uncle knew he was to get custody of me.” 

Minerva nodded, “Unfortunately, nothing would surprise me.” They were both quiet for a moment, regarding each other. “Your house-elf mentioned something about food?” 

“I’ll show you to the dining room and retrieve Harrison and Miss Granger. I’m sure they are hungry as well.” They all sat and ate in relative silence, hungry from the emotional hours spent at Gringotts. “Tipsy, can you take some food up and leave toiletries and clean clothes for our lord?” 

Tipsy popped out of the room with a nod. “Why do you always call Sirius my lord or our lord?” Hermione asked. 

Rigel hesitated, “It is complicated Miss Granger. But the short version is that I consider him innocent and recognize him as the next Duke Black and head of my family. It also signifies my respect and...guilt for trying to claim the title.” 

“You didn’t know Rigel. You were four at the time of his arrest. The government has a lot to answer for, but everyone thought he had been convicted. You did nothing wrong by trying to claim the title.” Harry comforted. 

“Thank you, Harrison.” 

“Can we take a walk around Hogsmeade?” 

“Of course,” she said, taking out her bag and dropping some galleons into Harry’s hand. “Buy anything you want, but get me a sugar quill or two. Don’t be out too late!” The younger teens scampered out of the house. Minerva and Rigel took a teapot and went to sit in the parlor. Rigel sat at her desk and began writing letters, attempting to cover all possible outcomes. 

The next morning, Rigel hurried down to the kitchen and spoke to Tipsy about meals for the day. Minerva and Hermione joined her at the dining table and they had a relaxed breakfast together. Around ten, Sirius and Harry tumbled down after each other and ate silently. 

The peace was broken by the sound of the floo coming to life and Rigel hurried over. “Goddess Blessing’s Good Witch.” A goblin greeted her.  “Chief Ragnok has requested your presence this morning.”

“Of course. Allow me a few minutes and we will attend the Chief. May your riches grow and your enemies bleed.” She stood and brushed off her skirts. “Harrison, hurry up to your room and put on the blue robe in your wardrobe. Two drops of  Sleekeazy's!” She called him as he ran up the stairs. 

“How are you so connected at Gringotts?” Sirius asked, a frown on his face. 

“I am a Goblin friend, uncle.” 

“How did you become a goblin friend?” He asked testily. 

“A long story my lord,” she said blandly. 

She was saved from a further response by Harry flying down the stairs. “Rigel help!” he begged, his hair standing straight up.

She giggled and took the potion bottle, raking a hand through his hair. “There we go. Ladies, does he meet your approval?” 

“Very handsome, Harrison.” Minerva complimented. 

Harry blushed and Rigel smiled at him, “We must hurry now.”

They flooed together and were greeted by a goblin who immediately led them to Ragnok’s office. “Lady Rigel, Heir Potter, thank you for coming so quickly. Please, take a seat.” 

“Were you able to decipher the tournament rules?” Rigel questioned politely.

He growled, “Your ministry is despicable. The goblet chooses a champion based on ‘strength of heart’ but there is no guideline. Any student, even a first-year, could have been entered by an older student, and they could have been forced into it. The only way for a student not to compete is an immediate denial from the head of their school. Because Heir Potter was entered under the Light, there was no head.” 

“So I have no choice? I have to compete?” Harry asked sadly.

“You do.” 

“But you will not be alone!” Rigel declared, squeezing his hand.

“Certainly not,” Ragnok confirmed. “I name Heir Potter as Friend of the Goblins. If you are homeschooled, I will provide two goblin masters to train you in dueling and battle magic.” 

There was silence as the two teens absorbed his words. “That is a great honor,” Rigel said in disbelief. 

“I am honored to accept. Rigel, will we be able to enact a homeschooling plan?” 

“Yes, we will begin on Tuesday. Chief Ragnok, I had planned to make a statement today, would this be something you’re willing to make known?” 

He grinned sharply, “Not the subjects but the tutoring yes.” 

She nodded, “Thank you. It is greatly appreciated. May we have Harrison’s Heir Ring?”

He slid the box open and Harry took it, holding it reverently. He opened the box and slid the ring on, tears welling in his eyes. “I can feel my parents,” he said happily. He hugged Rigel and then pulled back with a smile. “As Heir Potter, I name Lady Rigel Black as Regent Potter.” 

There was a rush of warmth as Rigel’s ring changed. “Thank you, Harrison. I thought you were going to ask Professor McGonagall?” 

“It felt right to ask you.” 

She squeezed his hand and then turned to Ragnok. “When would your tutors be available for Harrison?” 

“Monday through Thursday at two o'clock. Each tutor will come on alternate days.”

“Thank you, we will be expecting them. We will take our leave.” She pinched Harry gently, “May your riches grow and your enemies bleed,” they said together. 

Once out of the office, Rigel strong-armed Harry to the Owl Post Office. She wrote a quick letter and immediately posted it. “We need to hurry to the Leaky,” she said, pulling him along. Once at the bar, she ordered them both butterbeer.

After a few minutes, a platinum blonde in a bright red outfit walked in. “Harry Potter, what an honor. I am Rita Skeeter.” 

“You will refer to him as Heir Potter or Lord Harrison.” Rigel directed. “I am Lady Rigel Black, acting Lady Black, Regent Potter. Now, Ms. Skeeter, we can have a mutually beneficial relationship, or an adversarial one.” She smiled sharply, running a nail down a black book in front of her embossed with CB. 

Rita laughed, “I like you. I want specifics on what’s in it for me.” 

“You treat Lord Harrison fairly and equally to the other champions while building sympathy for him, and possibly do me a favor someday.” Rita raised an eyebrow. “In exchange, I will give you what you need to destroy Albus Dumbledore.” 

Rita cackled, “If you can deliver on that then Heir Potter will be the most sympathetic child in all of England.”

“Not too overboard.”

“Fine, fine, I want proof you can deliver though.” 

Rigel slid two papers across the paper. “The statement I want to be printed, and the proof.”

“This is only the beginning?” 

“Yes. I also highly suggest attending the Wizengamot tomorrow.” 

“Your statement will go out tonight. May I ask two questions?” They both nodded. “Lord Harrison, what was the students' reaction to your entry in the tournament?” 

“After the tournament selection, I was immediately attacked by my own house for being an attention seeker. I was lucky to have my godbrother, Lord Neville, by my side because he immediately defended me, along with some other friends. Tuesday was complete rubbish. I was bullied by students and teachers alike. My godbrother and other friends Miss Granger, Miss Spinnet, Miss Bell, Miss Johnson, and Mr. Fred and George Weasley were my only comforts all day.” 

“What changed after Tuesday?” 

“At Rigel’s suggestion, I took a magical vow that I did not enter the tournament and that I didn’t ask anyone else to enter me. Since then things have been better, but no one has apologized for their behavior. That night, Lady Rigel also informed me of my status as Heir Potter. I would like to make a formal apology to all of those that I offended with my ignorance. I am extremely grateful that Heir Malfoy and I have decided to move towards friendship together now that this information has come to light.” 

“I am extremely proud of Lord Harrison for being honest about his ignorance, and of my dear cousin Lord Draco to be the first to make true amends,” Rigel added with a smile. “These two young men had the most contentious relationship, so if my cousin can be brave enough, then others should be as well.” 

Rita’s quill was flying over her parchment writing everything. “Is there anything else you would like people to know?”

“Miss Granger will be sponsored by the House of Potter. Any attack on her will be regarded as an attack on our house.” Harry said sternly.

“I have a message for whoever entered Lord Harrison into the tournament. We are coming for you. As the last of the House of Black and the House of Potter, we will not allow such a threat against Lord Harrison’s life to stand.” Rigel said stonily. 

They quickly wrapped up the meeting with Rita running back to the Daily Prophet offices. “You did wonderful Harrison. Now floo straight home. I must go speak to directrice Maxime about becoming homeschooled.” 

Rigel took care of resigning from Beauxbatons with a heavy heart. She dearly loved her teachers and her classmates and was sad to move to homeschooling. Madame Maxime made her promise to return for her final year if Harrison was safe, and she did so with a smile. With that taken care of, she walked back to the Black Home in Hogsmeade and was greeted by the household sitting at the dining room table. 

“Apologies for being late. Harrison, I think there is something we should do before we eat though.” 

He stood up with a smile. “Mione, come here.” She walked over to the two of them. “Miss Hermione Jean Granger, it is my wish for the House of Potter to sponsor you and as Heir Potter, I invite you into the House of Potter.” 

“It is an honor to accept Heir Potter,” she said with a smile.”

“As Regent Potter, I declare you a member of House Potter. A crest will be added to all of your robes, and you will wear this ring always.” Rigel waved her wand and a ring appeared on Hermione’s hand. “Welcome Miss Granger to House Potter. In private, you may call me Rigel.” She handed the younger girl a letter. “This will begin your tutoring, and includes times for us to meet to further it.” 

“Thank you!” She said beaming. “Please, call me Hermione.” 

“Well done!” Minerva praised. “You will be far safer at school now Ms. Granger.” 

Rigel handed Minerva a letter. “This is Harrison’s removal from Hogwarts. Is it possible for you to approve as deputy headmistress?” 

“Of course. I’m sorry it has come to this, but I understand.”

“I also have a letter from the Headmaster of the Light for permission to live on the grounds as the other schools do.” 

“I shall slip it to the Headmaster before the Wizengamot meeting when he is unlikely to ask questions.” She smirked. “Harrison, I am sorry I won’t be able to teach you. Maybe after Rigel brings charges against the Headmaster I will join you.”

There was silence as everyone started to dig into their dinners. A rush of wings brought their attention to an owl that had entered the room. “I see that Rita wasted no time,” Rigel said smugly. 

Hermione grabbed the paper and read through the special edition quickly. “Harry! You are going to have goblin tutors? That is amazing! Have they ever tutored humans before?” 

“I’m not sure. It’s overwhelming honestly.”

“How does the article come across Hermione?” Rigel asked, concern coming through her voice. 

“Harry comes across as afraid, but reasonably so, and Rita focuses a lot on the fact that any student could have been entered by another.” 

Rigel nodded, satisfied with Hermione’s assessment of the article. The group continued to eat in silence but suddenly, Sirius growled, banging his fists against the table. “How fucking dare you?” Everyone’s head snapped up. “James would be rolling in his grave to know his son was removed Hogwarts.” 

Rigel glared at him. “I’m sure Lord Potter would like his son to survive the Triwizard tournament. Harrison has years of defense knowledge to catch up on, to say nothing of the fact that the other contestants have two years of schooling on him!” 

“How could anyone possibly be happy about the child of a death eater teaching the boy-who-lived?” 

Rigel and Harry both bristled at his words. “You will not refer to Harrison as such, for he despises the title that gives no praise to Lady Potter. I am tired of you disparaging my father that I love, your own brother!” She took a deep breath,” But that doesn’t matter. I may have guardianship of Harrison, but I am a sixth year. I’m not teaching him anything other than etiquette and protocol. I have hired a headmaster and tutors for us both.” 

“How did you get custody anyway? Learn the ways of torture from dear cousin Bella?” 

She slammed a hand into the table. “Never! I was not raised that way. And if you must know, I blackmailed them with you! Why do you think you are getting a trial? I did not walk into Gringotts planning to sue for guardianship of Harrison, but when the goblins warned me, I took them seriously.” 

“The way you listen to those beasts is disgusting.”

“Don’t you dare refer to them that way! You are a horrible bigot, and yet you cast shame onto your brother who was tortured into becoming a death eater. Think for one moment about what me being Heiress Black means!” She commanded. 

“You don’t deserve that title. You stole it from Harry!”

She stood, her whole body shaking. “I stole nothing. Do you not remember your history? Do you not remember the importance of this title?” 

He scoffed, “You are just trying to pull Harry into the dark.” 

“I am trying to save him!” She screamed. 

“You are delusional. As soon as I am declared innocent, I am naming Harry my heir.”

Rigel turned, covering her face with her hands, shaking with sobs. “Sirius that is enough!” Harry yelled, standing to face his godfather. “You will not take her title away. She has done more for me in a week than any adult my entire life. And if you are declared innocent, it is all due to her influence.” 

“Get out, all of you,” Rigel choked out. “Tipsy will bring meals to your rooms.” 

“You will not direct me in my property!” Sirius thundered. 

“This is my house, and regardless of what you take from me, you can never take this. Now get out!” She yelled, activating the wards and pushing them all from the room. 

“Rigel, please…” Harry called sadly. 

She dropped her head and released her tight hold on the wards, letting him through. He ran to her and hugged her. “I’m sorry Harrison.” 

“You have nothing to apologize for.” He shuffled awkwardly. “Is there anything I can do?” 

“May I borrow your owl?” He nodded and ran upstairs while she wrote a quick note. “She is beautiful,” she said, petting Hedwig’s head gently. Hedwig nuzzled her hand and she struggled to hide her tears so Harry wouldn’t be suspicious. 

“She must really like you. She was always biting Ron and she doesn’t like anyone petting her beside me.” 

“As smart as she is beautiful then.” Hedwig preened at the praise and they both giggled. Rigel attached the note to her leg, and Hedwig immediately flew off. “Thank you, Harrison. Now go eat, I’ll be alright.” 

He hugged her again before running back upstairs. Rigel sighed and then walked into the parlor, calling Tipsy. “Would you like Tipsy to pour water on nasty master?” 

She chuckled, “That’s not necessary.” The elf hung her head, and she laughed louder, “Although If you have already done so, then I am most pleased.” 

Tipsy beamed, “I brought you some Irish tea and a dram of whiskey.” 

“Thank you, friend.” She poured the whiskey into the tea and sat by the fire, sipping it slowly. Her tears started coming faster as she reflected on the argument that had just taken place. There was a noise behind and she spun angrily, holding her wand, but was met with concerned brown eyes looking at her. She sobbed and was wrapped into strong arms. 

“Rigel, what happened?” 

“Oh Fred, it was horrid. Sirius hates me,” she cried into his shoulder. She choked out an explanation and felt him tense.

“Bloody hell, doesn’t he know how vulnerable you would be without your title?” He squeezed her tighter, “Harry won’t let it happen, everything will be ok.” 

She nodded and burrowed into his arms, feeling safe. 

“Mr. Weasley!” Rigel jumped awake and rubbed her eyes. She looked around and realized she and Fred had fallen asleep in the parlor. She was still lying mostly on top of him, and she blushed as she met Minerva’s gaze. The professor had her arms crossed as she regarded them, but her eyes were sparkling. 

Fred sat up and winked at Rigel, throwing an arm over her shoulder. “Morning Minnie,” he greeted. 

“Back to school with you!” She scolded. Fred looked pointedly at Rigel and she sighed. “I am going to get some tea and expect you to be gone when I return.” 

She walked out and Rigel immediately turned to him. “I am so sorry for falling asleep on you and getting you in trouble,” she said blushing. 

“She’s not mad,” he said grinning. He brushed her hair behind her ear and regarded her seriously, “it’s ok that you need people sometimes. I am always going to be there for you, at much greater risk than detention.” 

She kissed his cheek, “Thank you, Fred. I will see you tonight, at dinner.” 

He cupped her cheek, but then pulled, back, saluted, and walked out of the house. Rigel stood and shook out her skirt, and then walked into the dining room. She stopped mid-step at Minerva’s look. “This explains a lot.” 

“Does it?” She asked, trying to hide her fear. 

“Yes, Harry, it does.” 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so overwhelmed by the response to the last chapter. Thank you all! I hope you enjoy today's addition.

Rigel took a deep breath and Minerva laughed. “Really now Harry. I may not have remembered why I cared more about you than my other students, but I have always treated you differently. Or do you think I buy every Gryffindor Quidditch player a broom?” She asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Rigel huffed out a laugh, “No, I suppose you do not. But how did Fred give it away?” 

“I’ve been a teacher for a long time, I can always recognize when someone has a crush.” 

Rigel covered her face, “Wonderful.” She moved her hands away. “I was going to tell you and Sirius. But no one else can know.” 

Minerva nodded seriously. “I understand.” She wrapped an arm around her shoulders, “I am sorry that things were so bad that you had to come back to save yourself.” 

“Thank you, Grandmother,” she whispered. “I hope that through Harrison our relationship can grow as well.”

“I know it will. I look forward to the full explanation from you. I must get Miss Granger and return to the school. I will meet you tonight. May the Goddess Bless you.” Rigel nodded and started up the stairs. “Rigel, things will get better between you and Sirius. He needs a lot of help to get his mind straightened out.” 

“Yes, Lord Abbott will be asking for compensation for mind healers from the Ministry. Harrison knows he will need to convince him to accept it.” Rigel hurried to her room and dressed for the day. Once done she went and knocked on Harrison’s pleased to find him dressed in smart black robes with his hair styled. “Good Morning Harrison, thank you for being ready. Please go ensure your Godfather is ready to go.” 

“Are you feeling ok this morning?” 

“Yes, thank you. The letters from my friends helped.” The floo chimed and she cast a Tempus charm. “Hurry up to our lord, that will be Lord Abbott.” 

Rigel walked downstairs and found Lord Abbott in the parlor. “Good morning Lady Rigel. Are you ready for today?” 

She smiled, “I have the easy job. Are you ready?” 

“Most certainly! It is a rather straightforward case.” 

“Let’s hope Mother Magic smiles on us.” 

He laughed, “I’m sure she will! Ah, here is Sirius. How do you feel this morning?” 

Sirius swallowed hard, “I never thought I’d see the day. I want to thank you and Lady Rigel for all you have done to make this happen.” 

Rigel nodded, “We best be off, we are expected in Madam Bones’ office. With me Harrison.” She held her hand out and he escorted her into the floo. “Good Morning Madam Bones. Lord Abbott and our lord are right behind me.” 

The floo went off and Sirius stepped through, followed by Lord Abbott. “We are all in order Amelia.” 

“Is my cousin watching my lord?” Rigel asked. 

“I’ll call in Auror Tonks,” Amelia said, pushing a button on her desk. A moment later, a witch with bright pink hair entered the room. 

“Cousin!” Rigel greeted brightly, kissing her cheeks. “It’s been ages since I’ve seen you.” 

“Wotcher Rigel!” Tonks greeted. Rigel swatted at her and the two girls laughed. “Mum has been asking about you, said you owe her a letter.”

“It’s been a crazy week! But I’ll write to her, and I hope to invite your family to a celebration dinner after today.” Rigel pulled Harry forward. “This is my ward, Heir Potter. Lord Harrison, my cousin, we all call her Tonks.” 

“Good to meet you,” Harry greeted. 

“Tonks you remember cousin Sirius, please guard him with care until he is called for.” 

“Of course! You were always mum’s favorite, said you were the only one who visited us.” Tonks greeted, sticking her hand out for Sirius to shake. He looked at her blankly, and she awkwardly lowered it. “Well...we’ll be just fine here. You better hurry down to the Wizengamot.” 

Rigel nodded, and Harry escorted her out of the room, following Lord Abbott down to the Wizengamot chambers. He led them to the Black seat and then bowed before walking away. “It’s going to work, right?” Harry asked in a low whisper. 

She squeezed his arm. “We will ensure it. I’ve gathered some allies already.” Her face lit up in a bright smile, and she dropped his arm. "Cousin,” she greeted, curtseying to the other woman. 

“Cousin,” Lady Malfoy said, smiling as she nodded and then embraced Rigel, kissing her cheeks. “How wonderful to see you. I’m selfishly grateful to have you here in England. I hope it ensures our correspondence is more regular.”

Rigel laughed, “Of course my lady. I am very grateful for your presence here. I am...quite nervous for today.” 

Narcissa squeezed her hand, “I know dear. But I have prepared my lord, you know he cannot do anything but support you as what happened goes against the laws he holds dear.” 

“Thank you. I’m not sure if you’ve met my ward. Heir Potter, this is the Lady Malfoy, Lady Malfoy, my ward Lord Harrison.” 

She nodded and Harry bowed slightly. “A pleasure to meet you. I was happy to hear from Lord Draco and Lady Rigel about your reconciliation with my son. To read it in the newspaper was a true joy and showed your commitment to it. My son has wanted to be your friend for years, and it seems some terrible misunderstandings on both sides led to you being rivals.” 

Harry blushed but smiled. “I am glad to move to friendship with Lord Draco. I’m not sure if Lady Rigel informed you, but I was under the effects of an enemy potion keyed to all Slytherins as well. It was removed from my system yesterday, so I’m certain our friendship will only grow.” 

Narcissa looked shocked, “Who would potion Heir Potter in such a way?” 

“One guess,” Rigel said, cutting her eyes to the front of the room. “We are building a case, but as you can imagine, we need to have a lot of evidence first.” 

“Heir Potter, I commend your honesty and bravery. I will inform my son as well. He will discreetly pass the word around Hogwarts.” 

“You are truly appreciated, cousin.” 

“My dear, none of this should fall on you, you are so young.” She hugged her again. “Are you planning a celebratory dinner?” 

“Of course, I will owl you, but it will be Friday evening if all goes well.” 

Narcissa curtsied to them both and walked away. “She seems very kind,” Harry said. “Her husband…” 

“Yes, Lord Malfoy is a terrible man. I have been lucky to have been shielded from his presence in my life more than necessary. After you announce me as regent, you must be silent for the rest of the meeting.” She whispered, regally taking her seat. Harry nodded and sat beside her. 

Dumbledore entered the room and the doors closed behind him. He banged the gavel, “I now declare this session of the Wizengamot in session. Is there any new business?” 

Rigel stood, holding herself tall with confidence. “As acting Lady Black, I claim the seat for the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black.” The seat behind her glowed, acknowledging her claim. 

Harry stood next to her. “As Heir Potter, I have named Lady Rigel as Regent Potter.”

“As Regent Potter, I claim the seat for the Noble House of Potter.” A chair across the chamber glowed, and they retook their seats. 

There was murmuring around the room. “My dear boy, the House of Black is dark. Are you sure you want to name Lady Rigel as your regent?” Dumbledore asked. 

Rigel stood with a glare, “As Heir Potter informed his classmates this week, the decisions of the House of Potter are his to make, and he has chosen.” She sat with an air of finality.

Dumbledore shot her a dirty look but rearranged his face into the benevolent old man. “Of course, of course. Simply an old man looking out for a student. Is there any other new business?” 

Rigel let the silence last for several seconds and then stood. “Members of the Wizengamot, it is an honor to be here in your presence. However, it is an honor that I should not have so young. Last week on my birthday, I went to Gringotts. I expected to be named Duchess Black, name my esteemed cousin as acting Lady Black and then return to Beauxbatons to finish my last two years.” She paused and gazed around the room. “Instead, I have found a travesty of justice. Sirius Black was held in Azkaban without ever receiving a trial.” Angry muttering broke out around her. “As we all are aware, he escaped from Azkaban a year ago. Is there not a file on him that would have been consulted as the search for him started? How was the lack of trial not discovered? I demand a full trial for my lord and an inquiry into the coverup!” Angry shouts around the room filled her ears and she smiled coldly at the Ministry workers. 

Dumbledore banged the gavel several times, trying to quiet the room. “Lady Black, we cannot hold a trial immediately.” 

She glared, but Lord Malfoy stood and was recognized. “The government held a suspect for more than seventy-two hours without trial. That means that Black cannot even be tried due to our laws. He is completely free to go.” 

“That...that’s preposterous!” Fudge said. “Everyone knows that Sirius Black is a criminal.” 

“Are you insinuating that Lord Malfoy is incorrect, Minister? That he doesn’t know the laws?" Rigel asked, inserting a curious tone in her voice. 

Lucius raised an eyebrow at the mister and he spluttered, “Of...of course not, Lord Malfoy is a most trusted advisor.” 

Rigel nodded seriously, “Of course Minster. As Lord Malfoy stated, the Ministry cannot technically hold my lord, but we still request a trial, as the public sentiment and propaganda about him have made an unfair picture of him.”

“There is no time for a trial, one will be organized for the future when there is space on the agenda,” Dumbledore said, banging his gavel. 

Duke Nott stood and the room went completely silent. The old man glowered at the room. “The Ministry exists at our leisure. We will have a trial immediately. I will completely back Lady Black’s inquiry into the Ministry and I promise, if it’s found that an Heir of a Noble and Most Ancient House went to Azkaban without trial, there will be consequences,” he glowered. 

The room was completely silent as the Ministry officials squirmed. “I understand Your Grace,” Amelia said. “Lady Black arranged for Black to be moved to my care. We will have a trial immediately.” She tapped her wand on her desk. 

Rigel turned to Duke Nott and curtseyed, “Thank you, Your Grace. Lord Abbott will be handling my lord’s case. I hand the floor to him.” She took her seat and Malfoy and Nott sat as well. 

Harry’s hand found Rigel’s in the folds of her skirt. “Are you ok?” he whispered. She squeezed her hand and nodded imperceptibly. 

A side door to the chamber opened and Tonks walked in with Sirius, placing him in the defendant’s chair. “What are the charges against my client?” Lord Abbott asked, making his way down to the floor.

“Leading to Lord and Lady Potter’s death, being a death eater, the murder of Peter Pettigrew, the killing of twelve muggles and breaking the statute of secrecy.” Amelia read off. 

“After twelve years of illegal incarceration, we want to do this quickly. I will question my client under veritaserum.” An auror approached and put three drops on Sirius’ tongue. “What is your name?” 

“Sirius Orion Black.” 

“Were you the secret keeper for James and Lily Potter?” 

“No.” 

“Who was the secret keeper?” 

“Peter Pettigrew.” 

“Are you a death eater?” 

“No.” 

“Did you kill Peter Pettigrew?” 

“No.” There were loud gasps around the room.

“Is Peter Pettigrew alive to the best of your knowledge?” 

“Yes.” The murmurs around the room got louder. 

“How did he escape the explosion?” 

“He transformed into his animagus form.” 

“What is his form?” 

“A rat.” 

“Did you perform magic in front of muggles?” 

Sirius was silent for a moment. “Uncertain.” 

“Explain what happened when you caught up to Pettigrew.” 

“I apparated into an alleyway. I walked into the street and saw Pettigrew. He yelled ‘how could you’ and then cut off his finger, blew up the street, and disappeared. I started laughing, and was laughing when the Aurors arrived.” 

“Did you cast any spells at Pettigrew?”

“No.” 

“That is all the questions I have. Madam Bones, do you have any further questions?” 

The woman sighed, “I hardly think anything else needs answering. Please apply the antidote.” After the auror sat back down, she stood. “All in favor of guilty?” No hands were raised and she nodded. “All in favor of not guilty?” All wands in the room went up, and Harry trembled with relief. “Mr. Black, you are hereby cleared of all charges with the sincere apologies of the Ministry.”

Sirius nodded shakily, but Lord Abbott stood. “While the apology is noted, it is not nearly enough. We ask for the services of the mind healers at Gringotts to assist his grace.”

“But the cost!” A stout woman dressed in pink shouted from beside the minister. 

“This man spent twelve years illegally incarcerated and was branded as a criminal! I would say that it is not enough compensation.” Abbott argued. 

Amelia stood, “Lord Abbott, I agree that compensation is required. I propose a private meeting after this. I think we should allow Chief Warlock Dumbledore to return to old business.”

Rigel stood, shaking with fury. “You have done the bare minimum. I demand my inquiry into why my uncle was sent to Azkaban and why the lack of trial was not discovered! Who was the auror in charge of the search?” 

The ministry workers were silent. Rigel cast her eyes to Duke Nott and he stood, “I second Lady Black’s demand. You will bring the auror in charge here for questioning or face an immediate lawsuit encompassing the entirety of the DMLE by the Ancient and Noble Houses of Black and Nott!” 

Silence permeated the chamber. “Amelia!” Fudge squeaked, “Bring the auror here immediately.” 

A Patronus was sent and Kingsley Shacklebolt walked into the room. He sat in the defendant’s chair and Lord Abbott approached. “Can you please state your name and position for the court?”

“I am Kingsley Shacklebolt, senior auror.” 

“Are you the auror in charge of the search for escaped criminal Sirius Black?” 

“Yes, that is one of the cases that I am currently working on.”

“Did you read the file for Sirius Black when you began working the case?”

“Of course. I read his file to find any known allies or known properties.”

Abbott tilted his head. “Did you find anything odd about the file?” 

“No, it was all in order.” 

He placed the file in front of Shacklebolt. “Do you find anything odd about this?” Kingsley shook his head, completely confused. 

“Auror Kingsley, can you tell us what you see?” Amelia asked, standing from her seat. 

“A stack of parchments, this one is the question record,” he said, grasping at air. “This is the transcript of the trial in 81.” He mimed turning over a page, and confusion swept through the chamber. 

“Is there a healer present?” Abbott questioned. Ted Tonks walked over and was sworn in as a Healer. He cast a spell on Kingsley and gasped, handing the parchment to Abbott. He made a copy of it and then handed one to Amelia. “For the court, a copy of the record from Healer Tonks is now showing in front of you. 

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_Loyalty Charm- Mr._ _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_ _performed by_ _Mr._ _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore in 1993_

 _Expectation charm tied to Sirius Black criminal file- performed by_ _Mr._ _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore in 1993_

The entire room erupted and Rigel smiled cruelly as she gazed at Dumbledore. She frowned as he explained it away, and quickly moved the session forward, but she knew that Abbott would add it to the evidence of all the wrongs done against Harrison. 

When the meeting was over, Rigel guided Harry to Duke Nott. “Your Grace,” she said, curtseying, and pulling Harry into a lower bow. “Your assistance was greatly appreciated today. 

He regarded her a moment and then his eyes softened. “You look just like her. Granddaughter, I am so pleased to finally meet you. Can you forgive an old man his many mistakes?” 

“You...you would acknowledge me?” 

“I never disowned her,” he said with wet eyes. “I was horrid to her, but I never planned to go through with it.” 

Rigel was silent for a moment, “I...I have a lot to take care of for the next several days. Would you join me for tea on Saturday?” 

“It would be a pleasure. I look forward to your owl.” He smiled and nodded to them, and they bowed before walking away. 

Harry supported some of Rigel’s weight, as she walked almost in a daze. He assisted her into the floo and they went home. 

The sounds of loud celebration met them and they smiled seeing Sirius and Remus dancing around the room. “I’m free!” Sirius yelled, grabbing Harry and pulling him into an enthusiastic waltz. 

Rigel giggled at the sight and smiled when Remus approached her. “Headmaster,” she greeted. 

“Thank you, Miss Black, for all that you have done.” He looked to his friend, smiling at his antics. “He owes you a lot, but I am so grateful.” 

“It was the right thing to do,” she answered. “Thank you for agreeing to be the Headmaster of our homeschool. Hopefully having an official headmaster means we can have you as a judge for the tournament. Did you receive a letter from Minerva?” 

He nodded, “The request to live on school grounds was approved. I'm still waiting to hear more details about the tournament.” 

“Wonderful. Tipsy has the tent all prepared. I can have her set it up tonight and then we can floo over. I told our friends we’d be at dinner if you can escort us to Hogwarts. Harrison and I will return with you to our new residence afterward.” He nodded. “Thank you. We have several hours until then, and I have some things to take care of. If you will excuse me.” She walked upstairs to her room and began writing several letters. About an hour later, there was a knock on her door, “Come in.” 

She looked up expecting to see Harry but was surprised to see Sirius open the door. “I know that you probably want nothing to do with me right now. I request you hear me out though.” She nodded stiffly, and he entered the room. “I am sorry for my behavior yesterday. I let my emotions get the best of me, and I lashed out at you when you were only trying to help.”

“Thank you. I accept your apology.” 

“I feel so confused all the time like there are things I should know, but I don’t.” 

“Uncle, you know there are several memory charms on you.” 

He nodded, “It’s more than that though. I have a lot of memories of my...terrible childhood, but Hogwarts is a blur. There are memories of James and Remus, but nothing happy. I barely remember Harry at all.” 

“There has never been a lot of research into the effects of long term exposure to the dementors, it’s possible that some memories have been removed, or repressed. The mind healers will help though.” 

He nodded, “I know you are too old for a guardian, but I hope that you and I can build a relationship.” 

She patted his hand, “I would like that. It is what my father wanted for us as well.” 

“Really?” 

“Focus on getting well Uncle. Headmaster Lupin will take care of Harrison’s education, and we will prepare him as well as we can for the first task. I have promised to tell Harrison my entire life story tonight, and it might help more memories emerge for you as well. We will need you in the future, and you cannot help if you do not get better.” 

“I know, Harry still needs me. Are you ready to come down and tell us your story? Minerva arrived after her last class.” 

“Sure,” she said standing. She took a deep breath and followed him out of the room. ‘Into the fire,’ she thought. 


	8. Chapter 8

Rigel and Sirius walked downstairs and into the parlor where Harry and Minerva were waiting. “Please, take a seat, I’ll be more comfortable standing to tell this.” She said. They all nodded and sat down. She took a deep breath, “I’ll start by saying what I know of my parents is through writings they left to me and stories from Aunt Casi. I have a few vague memories of mum, but that’s it.” She paused to center herself. “Do any of you know how one becomes a death eater?” They shook their heads, and she sighed. “Father never wanted to be a death eater. It was in January of his yule break, and he had just recently turned sixteen. Bellatrix invited him to a meeting, and he refused. He...he tried to leave, but he had nowhere to go. She tortured him until he agreed. Aunt Casi said that when Father made it to her home that evening, his torso was completely black and blue, he was bleeding from several places and suffering from long term exposure to the cruciatus. Father, he never stated what she did to him. He just...he blamed himself for not fighting her harder,” she broke off as tears welled in her eyes. “Once he was at the meeting, he had to prove himself. To become a death eater, one has to torture and kill a muggle. How much you...entertain...the dark lord, the higher up he will rank you. Father, he must have done well because he became an inner circle member. He told Aunt Casi it was the only person he ever killed because he regretted it so much. I don’t want to downplay the horror of the crime, but I came to terms with it a long time ago.” She was silent for a moment. “However the initiation got worse. Father said that receiving the mark was the most pain he’d ever felt in his life. Then he was pushed into the center of the room…and...and…” she shook with sobs. “He was given a young woman to rape in front of everyone. A reward,” she spat, “for becoming a death eater. And a reward for all the death eaters to watch. My mother...she was brought there by her own brother for that purpose.” 

“Who was your mother?” Minerva asked gently.

“Anastasia Nott.” 

She gasped, “But she was Head Girl! Why would Vincent take her there?” 

“She was caught alone with a gentleman on Yule. Her father threatened to disown her and her brother wanted her dead instead of facing the shame. Father had always fancied her, she was three years above him in school. According to mum, he refused to hurt her. The dark lord used the cruciatus on him until he...until he raped her.”

“My dear, when did you learn of this?” 

Rigel attempted a smile, “Not until I was fourteen, professor. Father and Mother left journals.” She took a deep breath, “After he...raped mother, he was supposed to kill her, spilling virgin blood on the mark to seal it. He used an obscure curse to make it look like she died, and he smuggled her to France, where she lived with Aunt Casi. Mother married Father that summer, for me, so he would have a legitimate heir. She said that she came to care for him, as she blamed her brother and the dark lord for what happened to her. But she knew she could never have another child with him. I was born on Samhain and lived with mum and Aunt Casi in France. Father visited as he could, and I have a collection of photographs with him. Father died at nineteen when I was three. After his death, Walburga lost whatever of her mind she had left, and she killed my mother, and then tried to kill me. I was four.” 

“You poor thing,” Minerva whispered. 

“It took six months for me to recover from my injuries and the damage of the poison. Once Uncle Sirius was sentenced to Azkaban, Great-Grandfather confined Walburga to her home for leading my father to his death. I was kept inside until she was confined, as Aunt Casi was afraid one of her house-elves would harm me. Those few years with Aunt Casi were good years, a normal childhood. She died when I was nine, and I spent two years alone in a house raised by portraits and house-elves. When I turned eleven, I was accepted to Beauxbatons where mum had enrolled me so I would have nothing to do with her family. I also received a letter from my Father and reconnected with my cousins. The next few years, I spent all my breaks at Aunt Casi’s home in France, with either the Tonks family or cousins Narcissa and Draco, or I would go visit Fleur’s family. I was never alone again, and I have a fear of being alone from those two years.” 

“I’m sorry Rigel,” Harry said, getting up to hug her. 

“Thank you, Harrison. I am lucky to have some vague memories of mum singing to me. I only had photographs and that one letter from my father until I turned fourteen. Then I inherited his journals, and this,” she said, pulling a flask with a silver memory out of her pocket. “I think it would be best to learn this part from him.” She had Tipsy bring the Pensieve to the room and then poured it in. They all leaned in and then tumbled into the memory. 

_ A young man sat writing at a desk,  _ Rigel beckoned them in front of him.  _ He looked up with a sad smile. “Rigel, I am hopeful that you will never see this, but if you do, know that I never wanted to leave you, I only wanted to create a better life for you.” A true smile overtook his features, and he looked so young. “Happy Birthday my star. May the Goddess bless you with wisdom and beauty.”  _

_ He was silent for a moment. “Tonight, I am going after one of the dark lord’s Horcruxes.”  _ Minerva and Sirius gasped loudly.  _ “Kreacher will take it to safety, for if I survive, I know the dark lord will come after me. I know that he has at least two other’s, so I can only assume he has or will have seven.” He took a deep breath. “Rigel, you have given me the bravery to go after it. I never want you to know the fear of being brought before him. Never want you to know the fear of facing off across from him in battle like your brave Uncle Sirius. I especially do not want you to grow up in a world ruled by him. I’ve left notes to the resistance group fighting him, and it is my hope by the time you see this, that he is nothing but a terrible memory, and a cautionary tale taught in History.”  _

_ He looked down and shuffled some papers, obviously trying to regain some composure. He looked up again with a sad look, “I hope you grow up loved more than you can stand by your mum and Uncle Sirius, or your fooey as you call him,” he said, forcing a chuckle. “I’ve never given you anything to be proud of me for. It’s why I must do this, and I hope that my death will lead to his downfall. I hope that your mother will find love after I die. She has always been more kind to me than I deserve. It is my greatest regret in life that I didn’t fight more against Bella, that I didn’t fight more to not...not hurt your mother.” He blinked wetly. “I do not regret you in the slightest. You are the greatest thing that ever happened to me. You’ve changed my entire life. I love you, Rigel, more than anything else on earth.”  _

_ The sound of laughter distracted him, and he looked to the door with a smile as Rigel toddled into the room. She lifted her stubby arms, “Papa joue avec moi!”  _

_ He stood and picked her up, spinning her in a circle, making them both laugh. “Bien sûr mon étoile.” He sat down with her on his knee and summoned a puzzle.  _

_ Anastasia entered the room, smiling at the two of them. “I’m sorry if she’s bothering you, she couldn’t be kept away.”  _

_ “She’s never a bother,” Regulus said smiling. He levitated a puzzle piece and made it dance in front of Rigel, chuckling as she tried to grab it. “You know I love you both, I don’t spend enough time here as it is.” _

_ Rigel patted his face with her chubby hand, “Je t’aime papa.” He kissed the top of her head and Anastasia laughed.  _

_ “See, she loves you. And you know I care for you deeply, Regulus.”  _

_ “More than I deserve.” _

_ “No, for you are a good man and a wonderful father.”  _

_ “Papa, jouer!” Rigel demanded, waving a puzzle piece.  _

_ “Oui, désolé mon étoile.” He said laughing.  _

They were all gently pushed from the memory and landed back in the living room. Rigel turned her back to everyone, scooping the memory up and securing it in the flask. Harry hugged her, and she let her face drop into his shoulder. “He loved you a lot.” Harry comforted. 

“Thank you,” she whispered. “Sometimes, it is hard to remember.” 

“I know,” he said, smile fading.

She squeezed his hand and then turned to the adults. “I can only assume the knowledge my father shared went to Dumbledore. On my birthday, I ensured the destruction of the second item my father knew of, so it is obvious nothing was done. We must try to find my father’s notes on the other objects.” 

“At best, the old fool ignored it because it came from your father. At worst...he disregarded it for more sinister reasons.” Minerva growled. 

“It’s worse.” Harry choked out. “The goblins, they…” He stopped tears in his eyes and looked at Rigel. 

“Dumbledore put a suppression charm on Harrison’s lightning bolt scar. A piece of the dark lord’s soul is trapped inside.” 

“No!” Sirius yelled, grabbing Harry into a hug. 

“It’s ok Padfoot, the goblins are going to remove it this weekend,” Harry said, holding him tightly. 

“Hopefully they have a way to find others by using one as well,” Rigel added. 

Sirius gazed at her and Harry looked back and forth. “I’ll floo over to the school and allow you a moment to talk. Grandmother,” he said nervously, and Minerva pulled him into a hug. 

“Rigel has invited me to Saturday night dinners so you will see me soon.” She patted his head and sent him through the floo. 

Rigel pulled out a sealed memory vial and handed it to Minerva. “You both need to watch this.” 

Minerva gasped as she took it, “It’s sealed with my magic.”

She nodded, “I haven’t seen it, it’s only for your eyes.” 

Sirius and Minerva poured the memory into the Pensieve and submerged their faces. Rigel sat at her desk and grabbed some parchment, composing a letter to her grandfather. Frustrated, she gave up and picked up her teacup, gazing into the fire. About ten minutes later, Sirius and Minerva came out of the Pensieve. 

Minerva immediately giggled, “Well Rigel, it seems that Hermione knows you better than anyone.” 

“Why is that?”

“Andromeda and I thought you would break when you first saw Sirius, but Hermione said it would be Fred.” 

Rigel went red, and Minerva cackled. “I was better about it after Fred,” she said testily. “That was my first night back.” 

Sirius plopped into a chair, grabbing their attention. “I’m...I’m so confused.” 

“I know Sirius. Azkaban did you no favors, but Dumbledore messed with your mind before that. Do you remember anything?”

He shook his head, “Regulus made it sound like I knew you. I’m sorry, I want to help Harry, but what can I do?”

“You can get healthy. We need a strong Duke Black, but we need you as well. You were a hit wizard, you can go after the Horcruxes.” 

He nodded, “I can do that.” 

“Good. I have arranged for you to live onsite at Gringotts to heal as quickly as possible. You will respect them as they are doing this as a favor to me and Harrison. I will expect you to be at the first task as Duke Black. Remember, we have dinner with the family on Friday evening.” 

Sirius and Minerva nodded and then stepped into the floo to Gringotts and Hogwarts respectively. Rigel cast a Tempus charm and realized that dinner was already in progress. She sighed, knowing she had promised her friends she would be there, but wrote it off as a lost cause. She had Tipsy make her a quick dinner and then flooed to the new school facilities. She found her room and quickly fell asleep. 

The next morning, Lupin introduced Harry and Rigel to their permanent tutors. Arnold Cresswell was covering transfiguration, history, and charms, and Ivan Renshaw was covering potions and herbology with Remus covering defense. She started Tuesday with Professor Cresswell while Harry began with Professor Renshaw and then had a break for lunch. After lunch, Rigel began her self-study for ancient runes and arithmancy while Harry began his tutoring with Ripclaw in Battle Magic. 

After classes were done, she called Harry to her. “Hermione is waiting for you in the Library. I had Tipsy get these books as well.” 

“What are we researching?” 

“The history of the tournament. See if there are any patterns in the first task. 

He nodded and took the books, “Hopefully we can find something that makes the first task more clear.” 

“Exactly. I’ll join you tomorrow at the library. I invited Fleur over for tea today.” 

“Good,” he said smiling. He grabbed his cloak, running from the room and she shook her head fondly. She got a tea set together in the common room as she waited for Fleur. The wards pinged, letting her know someone was close so she walked to the door to greet her friend. 

“Salut,” Fleur greeted, kissing her cheeks. “We missed you at dinner last night. Lord Harrison told us you informed him of your family history though, I know it must have been hard for you.” She hugged her tightly, “Are you ok after speaking about it?” 

Rigel nodded, letting herself relax in Fleur’s arms. “I am ok, I wanted to come to dinner last night, but there was more to tell. Come in, I have prepared us tea.” 

They sat and Rigel wrung her hands nervously. “Ma choupette tell me what is wrong,” Fleur begged, grabbing her hand tightly.

Rigel took a deep breath and began explaining how she had gone back in time. Once she started talking, she couldn’t stop. “I was only going to tell Sirius and Minerva, but you are my best friend. You are the most important person in this life. I had to tell you.” Fleur was silent, looking at her intently. “Do you hate me now?” 

Fleur pulled her into a tight hug, “I could never hate you. It means only that you have more memories now, it changes nothing.” 

Rigel sobbed in relief, “Thank you, Fleur, it means a lot.”

Fleur rubbed her back soothingly. “Were we friends in the other future?” 

“Non, acquaintances at best.”

“Do you know my mate then?” 

Rigel laughed, “I know who you were with.” 

“Good, then you can test him, ensure he’s worthy. Now come, let me dress you for dinner. Your redhead missed you last night.” 

Rigel blushed but led Fleur up to her room. The blonde began rifling through the wardrobe and pulled out a baby blue camisole style top and black skirt. Rigel pulled the clothes on and admired herself. Fleur flicked her wand and the hemline shortened to above the knee. “Are we trying to attract attention?” Rigel asked, arching an eyebrow.

Another wave of her wand and the neckline dipped further, “Oui, c’est parfait.” 

Rigel waved her wand and Fleur was dressed in the same outfit with an emerald shirt. “Now we are ready.” 

They giggled as they pulled on their capes, linked arms, and walked to the castle. As they entered the great hall, they felt eyes on them but did their best to ignore the staring students. As they neared the Gryffindor table, the twins stood to greet them. Fred bowed, “We didn’t get the invite,”

George bowed even deeper, sweeping the floor, “For the fancy dinner.”

“Love is a cruel mistress,” 

“Allowing you into our lives, yet leaving us.”

“Unattached.” They finished together. The girls giggled and dropped into exaggerated curtsies. 

“My lady,” Fred said, offering Rigel his arm as George did the same for Fleur. 

“Why thank you, kind sir,” she said, accepting it regally. Fred led her to the table and sat beside her, as George sat himself and Fleur across from them. 

“I have a surprise for you,” Fred whispered in her ear, making her shiver. “Look at Ron.” 

She glanced down the table. Ron was sitting with Lavender and Parvati, shoving his face with food. He picked up a biscuit and Rigel had a passing thought of it being weird to have at dinner, and then Ron spouted feathers and began cawing like a bird. The great hall erupted in laughter and Rigel giggled along. “That was brilliant Fred,” she said, leaning in close to him. He didn’t react and she glanced up to see him gazing at her chest. 

She squeezed his thigh, and he looked up at her with a wink. “It’s a work in progress. It will turn the eater into a full bird.” 

“I can’t wait to see the full effect.” 

He beamed at her, “Well, we love pranking Ron,” 

“And Ron loves sweets,” George added laughing.

“Even though he should be,”

“More suspicious.” They said laughing. 

“We always have a test subject.” Fred finished. 

“Did you prank Ron without me here?” Harry whined, sitting next to Rigel. 

“Yes young harrikins,” George said.

“But we’re always happy,”

“To prank him again.” 

“Thank you for the book, Rigel. It was helpful.” Harry said, ignoring the twins' plotting. 

“Yes!” Hermione said, sitting beside Fleur. “We found…” she cut off and glanced at the blonde. 

“I am just here as a friend,” Fleur said with a smile. “I’m not here to spy, keep the secrets about the tournament.” 

“Thank you, Fleur,” Harry said. “But this isn’t a secret really. We were looking at the history of the first task. It has historically involved a five-x level beast.” 

“If they use one that isn’t super rare it would be Acromantulas, Dragons, Lethifolds, or a horned serpent.” Hermione added, “But they may have a more rare creature as well.” 

Rigel sighed, “I’ll ask Headmaster Lupin for more information on all of them. Hermione, can you make a plan to revise those four, and we’ll do some research into the others as well?” 

“Of course,” Hermione said, grabbing some parchment out of her bag. 

“Harrison, where is your godbrother?” Rigel asked, glancing around. 

Harry frowned, “I’m not sure. Mione, when did you see him last?” 

“Not since class,” she said, frowning. 

Harry passed Fred a piece of parchment behind Rigel’s back. “Fred, can you go see if you can find him?” Fred nodded and left the great hall. 

“Harry, how was your training with the goblins today?” Hermione asked, leaning forward in excitement. 

“It was intense! But I can’t tell you much, only Rigel and I can know what they are tutoring me in. But, I can tell you that the Potions tutor Rigel found is amazing! He started teaching me the basics because Snape never taught us why something as simple as stirring clockwise or counterclockwise was important.” 

“I’m glad to hear Professor Renshaw has been helpful already! He must have had a lot of self-study to get to his current level as he graduated Hogwarts only two years ago.” Rigel said smiling. 

Hermione gasped, and Rigel looked up to see Neville and Fred walking into the great hall, both red-faced. Fred slid in beside her and she could feel him trembling slightly. He grabbed her hand tightly, “What happened?” 

Fred gestured to Neville. “Malfoy,” he spat out. “He and those goons of his cornered me after Potions and hexed me, then shoved me behind a tapestry and cast a body bind on me, so I was stuck until Fred came and rescued me. Thanks for that mate.” 

Harry glared across at Draco. “Mon Dieu, is this normal of my cousin?” Rigel asked, surprised. 

Harry nodded hesitantly, “Unfortunately. I thought after we shook hands things would change.” 

“I will talk to him. Narcissa must be unaware,” she said sadly. 

Fred squeezed her hand, “It’s not your fault, Rigel,” he whispered. 

She squeezed back, “I was supposed to be comforting you.” 

He winked, “We go both ways.” 

She flushed and ducked her head. “What’s this mean?” Hermione asked in a weird tone. Rigel’s head snapped up and she gasped, staring at the ring on Hermione’s hand as it pulsed pink over her glass. 

“ Putain!” Rigel exclaimed. 

“Bloody hell,” Neville yelled. 

“Everyone, calm down and act normal.” Rigel directed, taking a deep breath. “Fleur, please subtly cast a stasis charm on Hermione’s cup. I am going to get Headmaster Lupin.” She stood and walked as calmly as she could up to the Head table. “Headmaster Lupin, I am sorry to interrupt your dinner, can you come with me for a moment?” 

“Of course Miss Black.” He got up and followed her. “What’s going on?” 

She took a shaky breath, leading him back to the Gryffindor table. “Someone put a love potion in Hermione’s glass.” 


	9. Chapter 9

“Who would do such a thing now that she’s been sponsored by Harry?” Remus asked, paling as he realized the implications. 

“I have a guess,” Rigel muttered darkly. “We have to act normal,” she whispered and Remus nodded. 

“Miss Black was telling me she had invited you all for tea tomorrow but you weren’t sure if it was acceptable,” Remus said in a normal tone, making most people watching turn away in boredom. “You are more than welcome to visit us provided it’s during a free period and you don’t have other expectations on your time.” He subtly waved his wand and then nodded to Rigel. 

“Thank you, Headmaster. Harison and I were about to head back to the school if you are finished with your meal and would care to join us.” He nodded and Harry stood from the bench. “Come, Miss Granger, we shall chat about appropriate walking protocol.” Hermione stood and let Rigel take her arm. “Now, when walking with a friend, the higher-ranked lady is the one who is escorted, so in this scenario, you take my arm as Harrison would.” Rigel directed, continuing to give guidance as they left the room. 

Once outside the great hall, Remus shepherded them into an empty classroom. He pulled a vial out of his pocket and conjured a piece of parchment. He tipped a drop of the vial onto the parchment and cast a series of spells. “It is a low-level dose of Amortentia keyed to Ronald Weasley,” he said sadly. 

“Are you able to tell the brewer? Or who placed it there?” Rigel asked. 

“No. It could easily be argued to be a prank as anyone could have placed it there.” 

Rigel huffed, “We need another house-elf. Tipsy can’t be with us and watching over Hermione during the day.” She paced for a moment. 

“I...erm, I might know one.” Harry offered. 

“You know a house-elf,” she asked, confusion lacing her tone.

“Dobby!” Harry called. 

He appeared with a crack, a large smile on his face, “Master Harry Potter sir has called Dobby? What can Dobby be doing for master?” 

“Harry, how could you!” Hermione demanded. “Owning another being is barbarous!” 

“Master Harry doesn’t own Dobby! Dobby is a free elf,” he said proudly. “But Dobby needs to be close to magic users to stay alive. Dobby is remembering Miss Rigel. You are family to nice Mistress.” 

“Yes, Dobby, Narcissa is my cousin. I’m glad you are no longer trapped with her husband,” she said kindly. “Would you like to work for the House of Potter?” 

Dobby’s eyes went wide. “You will still be a free elf,” Harry said. “I’ll pay you a galleon a week, and you will have off on Sundays.” 

Dobby threw himself into Harry’s legs and started crying. “Yes, master Potter sir!” Harry awkwardly patted his head and Rigel hid her smile. 

“Very good Dobby. Your main duty is to watch Miss Granger and you will ensure there are no potions put into her food. If one is attempted, you will note it and tell me immediately.” 

“Yes, Miss Rigel. Dobby knows how to get potion evidence.” 

“Hermione, you will learn from Dobby about his kind. They have been enslaved and treated terribly for many years. Create a proposal for better treatment for house-elves, and I will ensure you can present it to His Grace as a law he should propose.” 

Hermione nodded seriously, “Yes Rigel, I will do my best!” 

“Good,” she said with a pleased nod.

“Some change must happen more slowly than we want for others to accept it and for laws to be passed. But it doesn’t mean you can’t make things better for individuals.” Remus added seriously. 

“Thank you Professor Lupin,” Hermione said. 

“Now, we must leave to not create even more suspicion.” Remus led Harry and Rigel back to the tent and they were met with letters from the Twins, Neville, and Fleur. 

Rigel smiled, “It’s good to know how deeply your friends care, Harrison.” 

He grinned and grabbed two of the letters, ripping them open. “If you want to write to Fleur, Hedwig can drop the letter on her way to the castle.” She nodded, and they both grabbed parchment writing quick notes. 

The next morning, Rigel had her first class with Lupin and then had classes with Professor Renshaw before and after lunch. Once classes were over, Harry and Rigel started walking to the castle. They saw two familiar redheads throwing things into the lake and Rigel waved Harry on ahead as she walked over. “Bonjour!” she called, grabbing their attention. 

They both smiled and waved as they made their way over. “Rigel, I’m glad you stopped by. We were just testing our new fireworks.” Fred said excitedly. 

“That sounds wonderful,” she said, distractedly, staring at his bright eyes. She shook herself a bit, “George, would you walk me around the lake first?”

“Don’t you want the other one?” He joked, and she just smiled, holding her hand out to him. George ambled over awkwardly and walked her a bit away from Fred. “If this is about Fred flirting with Angelina, I don’t know anything.” 

“What?”

“What?” He asked, staring back at her. 

She laughed, “No, it’s not about Fred. It’s about Harrison. Did you know that your mother signed a marriage contract between Harrison and Miss Weasley?” 

He shook his head, “Why would mum do that? I know Gin’s always been obsessed with Harry, but that’s extreme, even for her.” 

She regarded him for a moment and then nodded. “I’m glad that you didn’t. Lord Abbott has found a way to void it out, and it will be announced at the Wizengamot next Monday. It may cause problems.” 

George laughed, “You already asked Fred about this?” She nodded. “He told me there might be a break with mum coming, it’s no hardship my lady.” 

“Fred told me she doesn't support you, I’m sorry about that. Though I am glad Harrison has such good friends. There is something else as well,” she took a deep breath. "Hermione was previously under the effects of a love potion, keyed to your brother. It’s why Harrison wanted to sponsor her, to offer her protection. Last night, her ring did its job, it warned her of a love potion in her drink.” 

“Fuck,” he breathed out. “Shit, I’m sorry.” 

“Non, do not apologize. It is what I said last night,” she said with a wry smile. 

“It was keyed to Ron again wasn’t it?” 

She nodded, “Sadly yes. There is no proof of who put it there, but I have a house-elf watching over Hermione now. If it happens again, if there is proof, House Potter will press charges.” 

“Does Fred know?” 

“About last night?” He nodded, “Non, he does not. You can tell him.” 

George sighed, “I’m sure Fred told you, but we will support Harry. Since the moment we met him, he’s become a little brother. Closer to us than our younger siblings.” 

She patted his arm gently, “I am truly grateful for you and your friendship with Harry.” 

“We’re your friends as well, you know.” 

She blushed, “Merci, I...I consider you my friends as well. Fleur was my only true friend before coming to Hogwarts. I am happy to be here. Now, I heard something about fireworks?” He laughed and they walked back over to Fred who looked at them with raised eyebrows. “Time to show me what you’ve got,” she challenged. 

Fred laughed and pulled a packet out of his pocket. “Throw it, far.” 

She turned it over and then tossed it towards the lake. It exploded into a burst of orange and purple lights which formed a W over the lake. “Zut alors! That was fantastique.” She turned and beamed at the twins, “I love the purple. It really suits you.” 

They both dropped into bows, “Why thank you, my lady,” George said.

“We always thought that,” Fred said. 

“We would look amazing,” 

“In all purple suits.” They said grinning.

She giggled, “I agree. I must go to assist Harry with studying. I will see you at dinner.” Rigel hurried up to the library and found Harry and Hermione at a table combing through books. Harry smiled at her as she sat down, but Hermione was grumbling. “Hermione, whatever is the matter?” 

She gestured to where Viktor Krum was sitting at a table, and the group of fangirls standing right beside him, tittering away. “How is anyone supposed to focus with that going on?” 

Rigel looked up to see Viktor glancing longingly at their table, but he quickly averted his eyes. “Harrison, go introduce yourself and invite him to sit with us.” Rigel directed. Hermione looked up angrily and she held her hands up in peace. “I’ll cast a silencing charm around the table so we can’t hear them. I’m sure they bother him as well.” 

She nodded begrudgingly and Harry got up and walked over to Viktor’s table. He quickly returned with the young man, “Mr. Krum, this is Miss Granger and Heiress Black. Lady Rigel, Hermione, this is Mr. Viktor Krum.” Harry introduced. 

Viktor nodded, “Call me Viktor, please,” he said in heavily accented English. “I am pleased to meet you.” He handed Harry a book on Dragons, “I think you will find this most useful.” 

“A pleasure to meet you. Please call me Lady Rigel.” She handed him a book on the history of the tournament and smiled. 

“I am Hermione. Rigel, the spell please.” 

Rigel hid her smile and cast the silencing charm, and they all sighed as the sound of the fangirls was cut off. They all read in silence for some time and then Viktor asked Hermione’s help with understanding a paragraph. Rigel looked up in surprise and he winked at her, before turning his full attention to the younger girl. Eventually, the gurgling of Harry’s stomach broke their concentration. “I’m starving,” he whined. 

Rigel laughed and cast a Tempus charm. “We’ve done enough tonight, escort me to dinner.” 

“Hermione, may I escort you to dinner?” Viktor asked. 

She flushed and gave her agreement, placing her hand delicately on Viktor’s arm. Harry started, and Rigel held him back, “Expanding her friend group will be good for her,” she said with a smile. “And Dobby is always watching out for her.” 

Harry nodded stiffly and walked her to dinner. At the door, she patted his arm and then took Fleur’s, and together they walked to the Slytherin table. 

“I was beginning to think you had forgotten about me,” Draco whined as he assisted Rigel onto the bench. 

She patted his shoulder gently, “I could never forget my favorite cousin. After the first task, I will have more time for you, I promise.” 

“That’s wonderful to hear,” Warrington said. “You and Fleur always brighten up our table.” 

The two girls smiled at him, “Thank you, Cassius,” Fleur said. “Do you plan to follow your father into the Ministry?” 

He nodded, “It’s what’s expected of me. I might not inherit the title but he still expects me to follow him.” 

Fleur nodded, “Oui, mon père is much the same. He is the head of the French DMLE and he wants me to be an auror as well. But I am more interested in working for Gringotts.” 

“Do you want to be a curse-breaker?” Blaise asked. 

“I am not sure, it does seem like an interesting career.” 

“I can see you being an amazing curse-breaker,” Rigel said smiling. “I am at a bit of a loss with what I will do. I expected to be Duchess Black now, and I am so pleased Uncle has the title and responsibility, but I didn’t have much of a plan other than politics.” 

“I can see you working at Gringotts. I can’t imagine they’d let a goblin friend go so easily.” Draco said ruefully. 

“Maybe,” she said with a sigh.

“Enough about that then. At least tell me you like Quidditch?” Cassius asked with a smile. 

“Of course!” The girls shouted. “We attended the world cup together this summer.”

“I mostly follow the French National team,” Rigel said. 

Fleur snorted, and then covered her face. “Excuse-moi. But Puddlemore is the best team!” 

Cassius, Blaise, and Fleur got into a debate over the best keepers in the league and Rigel rolled her eyes fondly. She turned to Draco who was being uncharacteristically quiet and glaring at his plate. “Are you ok?” She whispered. 

He rolled his eyes, “For a moment I actually believed Potter wanted to be friends.” 

“Dray,” she said softly. “He is trying to learn and change his behavior. Maybe you need to change a bit as well?” He glared at her. “I’m just saying, attacking his friends is not the best way to gain his attention.” 

He flushed, “Of course he would tattle to you about that.” 

“Non,” she scolded. “I noticed Lord Neville was not at dinner and sent Fred to find him. You are fourteen now, this behavior is no longer acceptable. In three years, Lord Neville will be Lord Longbottom, and then what do you think will happen?” She asked, raising an eyebrow. He grumbled a bit but didn’t say anything. She sighed and turned her attention to the rest of the group. “Lord Zabini, tell me more about magica Italia. I have always wanted to visit.” 

He beamed at her, “Always a joy to speak about my country. Maybe this summer you can all visit Zabini Villa and we can visit you in France as well.” 

“That sounds amazing!” Fleur said excitedly. “Are you planning the summer solstice ball at Black Manor Rigel?”

“Perhaps, more likely here in England, though I could be persuaded.” She said smiling. Blaise and Fleur immediately began listing reasons Black Manor would be a better place for the ball and dinner passed with a lot of laughter.

* * *

On Friday evening, Rigel and Harry flooed from the school to the Black Home in Hogsmeade. They dressed into more formal robes and then went to the parlor to wait for everyone. The floo pinged and then Sirius stepped through. He was no longer as gaunt but had filled out and looked healthier. His hair wasn’t as stringy and looked fuller. 

Harry jumped at him, pulling him into a hug, “Sirius!”

“You look much healthier my lord,” Rigel said with a smile. 

He laughed, “I looked pretty terrible before didn’t I?” He walked over to Rigel and bowed in front of her. “I am so incredibly sorry for my behavior towards you. I lost myself in Azkaban and saw helping Harrison as my only chance at redemption. Learning you were helping him more than I ever had was such an ego blow that I shifted all of my anger onto you. My memory...it was fractured by the blocks and Azkaban. But I am healing now, and I remember Regulus. Can you forgive me? Give me a chance?”

She smiled, “You are forgiven, Uncle. I am so happy that you are healing.” 

The floo pinged again and Narcissa and Draco stepped through. “Your Grace,” Narcissa greeted, sliding into a deep curtsey. 

“None of that Cissy,” he said, looking at her with wet eyes. 

She smiled, holding back her own tears, and pulled him into a hug. “I am so sorry Siri. That I thought you were guilty, that I didn’t know you were never given a trial.” 

“That is not your fault.” He said sternly. 

She pulled back nodding. “Draco, meet my cousin, Duke Black. Duke Black, this is my son Heir Malfoy.” 

Draco bowed, “Good to meet you, Your Grace.” 

“You as well,” Sirius said smiling. “I’m not complaining, but why aren’t we graced with Lucy’s presence tonight?” 

Rigel flushed, and Narcissa laughed. “He is not a fan of your niece. He found out about her parentage and held a grudge. But as a thirteen-year-old, she was quite rebellious and would often prank his hair into different colors. So when we have a purely familial affair, he chooses not to attend.” 

Sirius threw his head back and laughed, “So there are some similarities to me in you.” 

Rigel nodded with a smile, “And father, I’m told he was quite mischievous as a child.” Narcissa laughed, and Sirius nodded hesitantly. 

The floo pinged again and Andromeda, Ted, and Tonks stepped into the room. “Cousin,” Andromeda greeted with a smile, pulling Sirius into a hug. “How are you?” 

He laughed, “Better than I’ve been for the past thirteen years. Thank you all for coming. It feels good to bring the Black family together again and to start us on the path to respectability. As Duke Black, it is my honor to welcome Andromeda back into the House of Black.” He handed her an envelope. “The amount of your dowry.” 

She took it with shaky hands, “Thank you, Your Grace.” 

“No titles amongst family,” he scolded gently. He handed an envelope to Narcissa. “The villa in France that you were promised. With only your name on the deed.”

“Thank you,” she breathed out, grasping it tightly. 

“Come, my niece has planned a lovely meal.” They all walked into the dining room and found their seats. “Please join me in toasting our lovely hostess.” They all held their glasses up. “I cannot thank you enough for arranging my trial, bringing us all together again as a family, and of course, planning this dinner. To Heiress Black,” he toasted.

“Heiress Black,” everyone repeated. 

Rigel smiled at her family, “Thank you all. Please, enjoy the meal.” Conversation flowed easily around the table, and Rigel felt at peace. She was seated at the foot of the table with Andromeda and Narcissa on either side of her, and they easily engaged her in conversation about her charms research. She glanced at Harry and Draco who were mostly sitting in silence. She frowned at them and Narcissa followed her glance and then gripped her hand. She glanced at Andromeda who nodded and loudly began speaking to Tonks across from her. 

Narcissa leaned in as close as she could, “When it became obvious you would be Heiress Black, I knew the dark lord would try to return, but fail.” Rigel nodded slightly. “Draco isn’t a Black, so he doesn’t understand the significance. I’ve tried to pull him from his father and his beliefs, but Draco wants Lucius’ love and approval.” 

“I can understand that. If Draco could only soften a bit on his stances, it would be easier for him and Harrison to be friends. Harrison will never look down on muggle-borns, even if he agrees that they should be educated before entering the wizarding world.” 

Narcissa nodded, “My own beliefs are not much more conservative than your own. I wish Draco would just see that his father’s ideas are antiquated.” 

“I have an idea.” She hesitated, “it might be harsh though.” 

Narcissa gripped her hand tight, “In the other future, was he a death eater?” she hissed out, nearly silent. Rigel nodded shakily and Narcissa closed her eyes tight. “Tell me.” 

“Suggest to Lord Malfoy that Draco doesn’t believe strongly enough. Have him show Dray a memory, the night that he became a death eater. Draco is not violent, it should be enough to turn him away. You will need to be careful though so that Lord Malfoy doesn’t blame you.” 

She smiled, “Don’t worry about that, I have managed him for many years.” She thought for a moment and then nodded, “He will come to you after, for comfort.” 

“I will be there for him, I promise. I have not seen my father’s induction ceremony, but I have heard about it many times. I know what he will see.” 

Narcissa squeezed her hand, “You will defeat him?” she whispered. 

“I will destroy him.” 

After dinner, the Tonks and Malfoys left. “That went well!” Sirius said. “I never thought I'd see the day where I enjoyed a Black family dinner.” 

“I’m glad you had a good evening. Now, up to bed. Harrison has a big day tomorrow.” 

The next morning, Rigel, Sirius, and Harry flooed to Gringotts dressed in casual robes. They were greeted by a goblin who led them deeper into the bank where Ragnok met them. He led them down to the ritual chamber. “Lord Harrison, this is Grimshaw. He is the lead curse breaker and will lead the ritual.”

“Potter,” Grimshaw growled. “Disrobe and lay on the table.” 

Harry looked over to Rigel. “I’ll step out and then Sirius can fetch me.” She hugged him tightly and kissed his forehead. “You will be ok.” 

She stepped out of the room and anxiously paced up and down the hallway. After ten minutes, the door opened and Sirius poked his head out. “He’s ok, but he’s unconscious. There was a lot of backlash from the block on his core being broken.” He guided her into the room and to Harry’s bed. “He’s under healing spells.” 

Rigel pushed Harry’s fringe back and smiled that the lightning bolt scar was a thin white line. She sat in a chair beside him and held his hand. Ragnok came and sat across from her. “He is very strong, he would make a fine warrior.” 

“Thank you Chief Ragnok,” Rigel said smiling. “Were you able to track the other Horcruxes?” 

“Yes, three others and the main soul.”

“Good,” she said, and they shared a toothy grin. She looked up as a flash of red hair caught her eye. “Curse-breaker Weasley.” 

He walked over and nodded respectfully. “Chief Ragnok, Duke Black, Heiress Black.” 

“Mr. Weasley, so far I’ve had differing interactions with your siblings. I would like to know if you have noticed anything off with your sister?” 

He frowned, “I’m not particularly close with Ginny, being so much older.” 

She nodded and handed him a parchment. “Were you aware of this?” 

He read it quickly, “Why would mum sign a marriage contract at the end of Ginny’s first year? But no, I didn’t know.” 

“I thought as much. Your mother may have signed in good faith that Dumbledore was Harrison’s guardian, but it was illegally obtained. This contract will be voided this week. I am...truly concerned about your sister’s reaction. Do you know the events of her first year?” 

“That she was under the control of a dark object and Heir Potter saved her.” 

Rigel frowned, “Harrison discovered that your sister had a diary that could write back. After months of her writing in it, she was possessed, and used to set a basilisk on students.”

He gasped, “That sounds like a Horcrux.” 

She nodded, “Harrison believes it was.”

Bill sank to his knees, “Ginny has never seen a healer. The mess and pain that must be in her mind.” 

Rigel regarded him coldly for a moment and then nodded. “Chief Ragnok, how much do you think we could get for a fifty-foot basilisk?” 

“Five million galleons,” he said smiling sharply.

“I would like to contract the Goblin Nation to harvest the carcass of one. We will split the proceeds evenly between Heir Potter and the Goblins. Then half of Harrison’s earnings will be split between the victims, including Miss Weasley. Curse-breaker Weasley, I doubt your parents' judgment, so I will place you as executor of the vault. The money is to be used for a reputable mind healer. When she is declared healed, you may bring notice to Gringotts and they will release all of the remaining funds for whatever use you see fit.”

“Thank you,” he choked out. “Will Heir Potter agree?” 

Sirius and Rigel chuckled. “He would take nothing without Rigel making him,” Sirius explained. 

“Thank you, truly. I will ensure she gets the healing. If there is anything I can do please let me know.”

“There may be. However, my favorite Mr. Weasley…”

“You have a favorite?” He chuckled. 

She flushed, “Not important. But your brother has told me there may be a break with the family when this comes forward. For it’s not only the marriage contract. Harrison and Hermione Granger were under loyalty charms to your mother and Ronald. Hermione was under Amortentia keyed to your brother, and last week, a dose was placed into her cup at dinner. Now that she’s being sponsored by the House of Potter, charges will be filed if any proof is found for who placed it there.” 

He sighed, “Mum has never liked anyone who questioned her. I assume you’re close to the twins?” She nodded. “She’s never treated them fairly, so they will choose Heir Potter. Why are you telling me any of this?” 

Sirius glared, “Can you not tell that Heiress Black has been blessed by mother magic?” 

“Uncle,” she scolded. “Mr. Weasley, let’s just say I have seen the woman that you marry. I want to ensure that you are worthy, as she is an amazing woman. I did not see the way you interacted with her in private, but your mother and your sister never treated her with respect when you were not there.” 

His head dropped, “I can only hope that I did stand up for such an amazing person when I was aware. I don’t condone my mother’s actions towards Lord Harrison, but I won’t publicly pick a side unless she forces me to.”

Rigel nodded, “Chief Ragnok, would you contract Curse-breaker Weasley to us?” 

“Yes. The Goblin Nation cannot help directly, but Curse-breaker Weasley is one of my most talented humans.” 

“Thank you Chief Ragnok,” Bill said bowing, surprise clear on his face.

“The project will begin in the New Year. We will go after the dark lord’s remaining Horcruxes, ensuring he never returns to hurt another child.” 

“I am definitely in,” Bill growled. 

“You will be paid by the House of Potter, and we will consider your service as payment for the life debt owed by your sister.” 

“Will you let it be known when the contract is broken that I am repaying the life debt?” 

“I will. I care deeply for some members of your family, it is not my intention to needlessly hurt them. If all goes well, I will introduce you to your future wife at our ball on the summer solstice.” 

“She must be quite a woman.” 

Rigel laughed, “I promise she is. We will be in touch.” 

Bill bowed and walked away. Rigel began gently stroking Harry's hair, getting comfort from being close to him. She gasped as his eyes snapped open. “Hermione said you fancied one of the twins. Which one is it?” 

“Harrison! How long have you been awake?” She scolded.

“Since you called Bill over. Which twin is it? Is it Fred? He’s always whining when you sit with the Slytherins for dinner.” Sirius threw his head back and laughed at the expression on both of their faces.

Rigel blushed, “Well, I suppose you are feeling better. Let me get the healer to check you over so you may leave. Hermione and Lord Neville are staying with you this afternoon to ensure you remain on bed rest.”

“Will you invite the twins? I didn’t know you had told them about the contract.” 

“I’m sorry Harrison, I should have told you. After you chose to sit with them for our first dinner together, I figured they must be dear to you and I wanted to ensure they were true friends.” 

Harry squeezed her hand. “Rigel, I’m not mad. Everything you’ve done since Samhain has been for me. I just want to speak with them about it.” 

“Of course. We will send an owl when we return home.” She hurried over to the healer and had him come take a look at Harry. 

The man waved his wand several times and then smiled. “No magic until Monday Mr. Potter. Be careful with your first spell, you have a lot more power now. I think you will look quite a bit different in the morning as your injuries continue to heal. Full bed rest until tomorrow and then spend most of the day in bed. It seems difficult, but you will be grateful.” He turned to Rigel. “Pain potion when you get home, and then every four hours until ten pm. At ten, give him the vial of Skele-Gro with the dreamless sleep. One of the pain potions first thing in the morning, and then one more four hours later.” 

She took the vials with a nod, “I’ll ensure he takes them all. Thank you healer, and thank you Chief Ragnok for all of your assistance.” 

The two teens said goodbye to Sirius and Rigel carefully flooed with Harry back to the school. She quickly set him up in his makeshift bed in the common room. A few minutes later, Remus walked in, leading Hermione and Neville. Rigel waved at them all and quickly jumped into the floo to Black Home to meet with her grandfather. She ran upstairs and changed into a more formal receiving dress, and then went to sit in the parlor. She paced anxiously until the sound of the floo heralded his arrival.

Duke Nott stepped through and they regarded each other for a moment. She curtsied slightly, “Your Grace, can I offer you some tea?” 

“None of that. I wish for you to call me grandfather. But I will take some tea.” he sat heavily and she busied herself getting it for him. He took a drink and then cleared his throat. “When your uncle first abducted your mother, I was unaware. I thought she had simply run away, her anger making her wish not to see me. And I did not blame her, for I had treated her terribly. After a few days, I began to get nervous. I could see on the family tapestry that she was alive, but that hardly indicated her safety. I called Vincent to my study and demanded he tell me anything he knew and he confessed. He told me that we didn’t have to worry about her anymore because she was dead.” He rubbed at his eyes with a handkerchief. “I was horrified to know what he had done to her, what she had lived through. The only peace I had was that I knew she was alive and Vincent told me she had been offered to your father. Regulus was always tenderhearted, I knew he would not have hurt her just for fun.” 

Rigel nodded, “I will show you mother’s journal, but she said he was as kind as he could be.” 

“I am relieved to hear it.” He paused, taking another drink of tea. “I didn’t know how she had gotten out, as Vincent had said she was dead, but I kept the information to myself. I moved the tapestry to my study where Vincent didn’t have access to it. Several months later, I was both sad and pleased to see that your mother had married Regulus. I knew that she must be with a child. After you were born, I thought about reaching out to her so many times, but I was afraid, and I always had an excuse. For while I never supported the dark lord, I knew if he found out Regulus hadn’t killed her, he would track you both down.” Rigel nodded, agreeing with his statement. “After Heir Potter defeated the dark lord, I began writing a letter to your mother, but then...she was dead. How did she die?” 

Rigel hesitated, “It was my Walburga Black. She tried to kill us both, angry that we had lived when father had not. Aunt Cassieopia was able to save me.”

He started crying, “My poor Anastasia.” He wiped angrily at his face. “I should have been there for you granddaughter.” 

She shook her head, “I was hidden by the Blacks, there was no way you could have found me. I think mother would have welcomed you back into her life. She may have hated her brother, but she missed you.” She stood and took a step towards him, “Grandfather...may I…” 

He stood and pulled her into a hug, both of them crying. “I promise to be here for you now, granddaughter.”

She nodded and wiped at her tears, “Would you like to see some photographs of me and mum?”

He kissed her cheek gently, "I would love that." 


	10. Chapter 10

Rigel returned to school with a blotchy face and swollen eyes, her conversation with her grandfather had been emotional but needed. She poked her head into the common room to find Harry surrounded by his friends, and she smiled, backing away. 

“Oi! Rigel,” Fred called, walking towards her “Are you ok?” 

She blushed and entered the room. “I look a mess, I am sorry.”

“You are as beautiful as ever,” he whispered.

She blushed even more, and squeezed his hand, “I am well, I just returned from tea with my grandfather.” 

He studied her intently, “Did it go ok?” 

She smiled and nodded, “He has officially recognized my parents’ marriage and me.” 

Fred pulled her into a hug, “I’m excited for you.” 

“Thank you,” she whispered, tears welling in her eyes. “I’ve always had my cousins, and now I have my uncle, but to have a grandfather, it feels different. Feels like I have a family,” He squeezed her tight, and she leaned into him further. 

“You know that I’ll always be your family,” he whispered in her ear, and she shivered, nodding slightly.

Harry coughed loudly and they jumped apart, “Fred, don’t you want to tell Rigel what Bill’s letter said?” 

He nodded and walked Rigel over to Harry’s bedside, sitting beside her on the couch. “Bill wrote to me and George. He told us about him repaying the life debt, which is decent of you, thanks, Harry.” Harry nodded and waved him on. “He asked if we had chatted with Charlie because he’s close by for work. Which means…”

“He’s here with dragons,” George said.

“For the first task.”

Rigel took a deep breath. “It was good of Bill to write. Now that we are sure it’s dragons, we can make a specific plan. Harrison, how do you feel?” 

He shrugged, “It’s good to have official confirmation, but we were leaning towards dragons because of Viktor. I’m no more or less scared now.” 

She nodded, “We’ll discuss it more tomorrow. Thank you for letting me know. I’m going to go up to my room.” Fred took her hand and squeezed it, “I’m ok,” she whispered. “Just need some space.” She wished she could have him come up with her, but she knew it would be inappropriate and that Harry wouldn’t allow it. She smiled at that thought and took a deep breath and walked upstairs. 

The next morning, Rigel woke up and hurried down to Harry. She gasped at the sight of him. With his eyes closed, he could have been James Potter’s identical twin. He looked like he had grown about four inches and gained about twenty pounds, his muscles much more defined than the night before. She sat down beside him and grabbed a parchment to start working on her defense essay. About an hour late, Harry moved a bit and then opened his eyes. “How do you feel?” 

He blinked and took a deep breath, “Sore,” he croaked out. He blinked at her again, “I can see you,” he said excitedly. 

“You’ve also grown a few inches,” she said smiling.

“Really?” He smiled and looked down at his body. “Will you help me up?” 

“Drink this first,” she said, handing him the pain potion. She conjured a mirror in front of him and helped him stand. “You’re taller than me,” she said giggling. 

He looked at her and patted the top of her head gently. She helped him move in front of the mirror and he gasped. “I look so much like dad,” he whispered. 

“But look at your face, without your glasses, you can really see your eyes.” 

He smiled, “Yea.” He looked down at his body and noticed how short his pants were, chuckling to himself. “How tall do you think I am?”

“About 5’7? You’re not much taller than me. But I’m sure you’ll keep growing,” she said patting his arm. “Come on, back in bed.” 

Rigel brought over their books and homework, and they passed the rest of the day together. That night, Rigel was pulled out of sleep by the wards at Black Home. She quickly pulled her dressing gown on and hurried into the floo. She stepped out with her wand raised but quickly pocketed it when she saw Draco crying on the couch. 

She hurried over and pulled him to her in a hug. “Dray, what happened?” 

He collapsed into her and started sobbing. “I don’t want to be like him. I don’t…” 

“Dray it’s ok.” He sobbed into her shoulder and she rubbed his back soothingly. After a few minutes, his sobs turned into sniffles, and he calmed slightly. “Don’t want to be like who?” she prompted gently. 

He took a deep breath, “You knew didn’t you?” She looked at him with confusion clear on her face. “You knew father was a killer.” 

She sighed and nodded. “My father told me about the induction ceremony in a letter. So I knew that every death eater had killed before. But father told me he never killed again. As terrible as it is, I forgave my father, because I love him. It’s ok to love your dad Dray.” 

He hugged her tighter, face dropping back into her shoulder, “It wasn’t only once for my father. He showed me his induction, and he...relished in torturing and killing the muggle. After he was marked, he...he raped and killed a muggle-born. He told me that it was someone he went to school with.” Rigel could feel his tears hitting her shoulder, and she squeezed him close. “All I could think about was Potter’s mum and Granger. I don’t like her but I would never do that, I don’t want her dead.”

“Of course you wouldn’t! I know you Draco, you are a good person. Loving your father doesn’t make you like him.” 

Draco shook. “He also told me about some other times he killed, he even killed purebloods on raids. I can never look at him the same. The memory was horrid, Ri. But then he told me he can feel the dark lord growing stronger. He wants me to join when he comes back. But I won’t! I will never join that monster!” 

She pulled back and looked him in the eye. “I will never allow that to happen. Nor will your mother. The dark lord won’t return,” her hair floated around her and her eyes glowed, “for I am here to destroy him!” 

“Bloody hell,” he whispered. “You were blessed by mother magic.”

She nodded, the wind around her calming. “I won’t let the dark lord ruin another generation.” 

He was silent for a moment and then seemed to make up his mind. He looked at her seriously, “Ri, tell me, tell me your opinions on muggles and muggle-borns. I won’t share anything with my father.”  They spoke late into the night and the next morning she sent him to Hogwarts hoping she had made the correct choice. She spent the entire day worrying about him, but when she saw him at dinner, he was smiling and laughing with Blaise. 

On Tuesday, they had another breakthrough with preparations for the tournament. Hermione had analyzed all of the past first tasks and came to the conclusion the champions would either have to retrieve an object guarded by the dragon or stay alive against it for a certain amount of time. That night, Rigel asked Professor Cresswell to focus on summoning spells with Harry and Headmaster Lupin to focus on shields and offensive spells. 

The next day after classes, Rigel worked with Harry on learning the Protego Vita shield, which would more quickly drain the user of power, but would stand up to dragon fire. With Harry’s magic unblocked, she was certain he had enough power to use the spell if necessary but neither could perform the complex spell. The week passed quickly with Rigel and Hermione spending a lot of time in the library trying to find another spell that would protect him. 

At dinner on Friday, Harry steered Rigel to the Gryffindor table and she grinned at his enthusiasm. “Hungry, Harrison?”

He grinned at her, “The twins and I have an idea on how to handle the task.” He sat down with her across from the twins. “Fred and George have a lot of experience sneaking around the castle.”

“And that helps?” she asked with a giggle.

“My lady, we are offended,” George said. 

“That you don’t think our skills are useful,” Fred said, an exaggerated pout on his face. 

“For we have lots of talents,” 

“That we could use to please you.” He wiggled his eyebrows at her and she flushed. 

“Tell me about this plan of yours then,” she said smiling.

“Well our cantankerous caretaker,” 

“The prickly porter,”

“The crotchety custodian,” 

“The joyless janitor,”

“Has a ferocious feline,” 

“With senses like a dragon.” 

“To avoid her on our late-night adventures,” 

“We have become quite proficient in disillusionment,” 

“Masking spells,”

“And silencing charms.” 

She looked back and forth between them quickly and smiled, “So you want Harry to sneak up on the dragon?” She thought about it for a moment while Harry and the twins stared at her in anticipation. “I think it is a good plan.” They all high fived and she giggled at them. “Harrison, just promise me that if it’s an object task, you will attempt to summon the object as soon as you step into the arena.” 

“I promise, Rigel.” 

“Good, and if all else fails you could always summon your broom and outfly the dragon,” she said laughing. 

“Harry cannot outfly a dragon!” Hermione interjected, sitting next to him. 

“Oui,” Fleur said, sliding next to Rigel, “C’est dangereux.” 

Neville chuckled, sitting beside Fred, “Harry’s middle name is dangerous.” 

“Harrison Dangerous Potter?” Fleur asked, and the boys laughed. 

“Sorry Fleur, just a silly English saying,” Neville explained. 

“I need to get back on a broom,” Harry whined. “I feel all off balance.” 

“Could be that you sprouted,” Fred said.

“Up a few inches.” George finished.

Harry laughed, “Exactly. Do you want to go flying tomorrow? Maybe we could arrange a pickup match?” 

“We need to make sure,”

“Our skills are in top shape!”

“We’re in!” They said together. 

“Oi! Malfoy!” Harry called. The blonde turned around and smiled, raising one eyebrow. “Pickup quidditch match tomorrow?”

“Alright Potter, you’re on. You tell the claws, I’ll tell the puffs.” 

Harry nodded and stood up, making his way to Roger Davies at the Ravenclaw table. “What?” Rigel asked dumbly. 

Hermione smiled, “Lord Draco apologized to me on Wednesday night. He told me that he wanted to be a better person. It was quite sincere.”

Neville nodded, “He apologized to me as well. Explained that he always did as his father said, but now he’s trying to be his own person.”

“We told Harry, and I think he’s decided to give Lord Draco another chance.”

Rigel smiled, “That is wonderful to hear.” 

Harry walked back over to the table with a grin. “The Claws are in. We all mostly have full teams, we’re just down Ollie, so it should be a fun game tomorrow.” 

“The Puffs are in. After lunch I presume?” Draco said, walking back over. Harry nodded, “I’m looking forward to it, Potter. But be prepared, I play to win,” he said winking.

Harry blushed a bit, “I’m not going down without a fight.” 

Draco chuckled, “I’m counting on it.” 

Rigel looked between the two of them with a smile. “You look very handsome tonight cousin,” she said, admiring his shorter hair and messy fringe.

He smiled at her, “I thought I was due for a change. Are you joining me for dinner Monday?” 

“It’s the Wizengamont, and I have some business for the House of Potter. I will join you Tuesday and Wednesday to make up for it.” 

He nodded, “I will accept it,” he teased. 

“Good Night cousin, come, Harrison, escort me home.” 

They walked back to the school in companionable silence and then settled into the common room with cups of tea. Dobby popped into the room, startling them both. “Miss Rigel, Dobby has caught the weasel.” 

She grinned, “Show me.” Dobby handed her a parchment. “Good work Dobby. This is very clear.” 

Harry frowned at her, “How can you be happy? He could have used it to take advantage of Mione! I should challenge him to a duel,” he growled. 

“Harrison,” she scolded. “I am not happy that Ronald tried to do this to Hermione. I am glad that we have proof and can press charges. I will never allow you or anyone in the House of Potter to be harmed.” She said sternly. 

“I’m sorry Rigel, I know that.” He said contritely. “But I still want to fight him.” 

“You will do no such thing! Duels do not allow someone to be judged fairly by their peers. There will be more evidence, and questions answered.” 

“Fine,” he pouted, crossing his arms, “but I am not happy.” 

“Your feelings are noted.” 

Harry turned away from her, “Thank you Dobby, you have done a great job of protecting Hermione.” Dobby nodded, his eyes full of tears, and then popped out of the room. 

“Harrison, I will send this to Lord Abbott tonight and announce it on Monday. Please make sure you tell the twins, as I will be sitting with the Slytherins tomorrow.” 

He nodded testily, and then went up to change before bed. She rolled her eyes at his back, she had forgotten how moody being fourteen was.

Saturday passed with Harry continuing to ignore her, so she spent the morning with Fleur. They sat out by the lake, enjoying the rare sunshine in November and each other’s company. At one point, Rigel grabbed Fleur’s hand and looked at her seriously. “Do you know the first task?” 

“Oui, dragons,” Fleur said nodding. 

Rigel nodded, “You must be safe ma choupette. Do everything you can.” 

Fleur kissed her hand, “Of course ma chérie.” Rigel laid back down and relaxed until they walked over to the Quidditch pitch together. “Is Harrison going to be happy to see you here?” Fleur teased. 

She shrugged, “Does it matter? Our other friends will be playing or watching. And I saw you looking at the Ravenclaw captain last night.” 

Fleur flushed, “He is attractive, but he is not able to hold a conversation with me.” 

Rigel squeezed her hand, “Well your future husband is both handsome and kind. Does it matter how these school-boys act around you?” 

Fleur smiled, “That is very wise.” They spotted Neville and Hermione waving to them and walked up into the stadium. 

“Rigel, whatever did you say to Harry last night?” Hermione questioned. “He was in quite a mood this morning.” 

She rolled her eyes, “You know about the love potion?” They both nodded, “Well I told Harry I was going to press charges, and he’s mad at me that I won’t allow him to challenge Weasley to a duel.” 

Hermione frowned, “Well I’m glad he has you to speak sense. Even if Dobby got evidence, there should still be an investigation and a full trial.” The girls nodded in agreement. “I’ll shake more sense into him later,” she said. 

Neville laughed and then held his hands up in peace when the girls glared at him, “I just don’t envy Harry, who is obviously on the wrong side against such intelligent, and beautiful women.” 

They giggled, “Well said,” Fleur said smiling. Blaise and Warrington waved as they walked into the stadium. “Do you mind if they join us?” 

Hermione took a deep breath but smiled, “I think it would be nice. It’s important to extend my social circle now that I am sponsored, no?” 

Rigel nodded at her, “Very well noted.” She beckoned to the two Slytherins who came over. “Lord Neville, Hermione, please meet Mr. Cassius Warrington and Lord Zabini. Lord Zabini, Cassius I’m not sure if you know Miss Granger and Heir Longbottom.” 

Blaise and Neville nodded to each other while Cassius bowed and Hermione dropped into a curtsey. “We’ve never been formally introduced, and I doubt you know them, Cassius,” Blaise said, smiling. “I’m extremely grateful for your effect on Lord Draco. We used to be best friends, and since his cousin’s arrival and his apology to you, it’s like I have my old friend back.” 

“That is wonderful to hear,” Rigel said smiling. 

“We have never met, but it is wonderful to make your acquaintance,” Cassius said, settling into a seat. “Are you both quidditch fans?” 

Neville nodded with a smile, a friendly argument about Quidditch breaking out. Rigel sat with a smile and enjoyed watching the match, smiling when Harry beat Draco to the snitch. 

Sunday passed quietly as Harry continued to ignore her. She used the day to get caught up on correspondence with her family and continue to put plans in place for when Sirius had healed.

Monday morning, Rigel woke up and dressed for the Wizengamot feeling conflicted. She was happy to take steps to protect Hermione, but in the future, they had never confronted Ron, and she was afraid to find out the reasons behind his behavior. She dressed in her formal robes and walked downstairs to find Harry waiting for her. 

“Rigel, I am sorry for the way I’ve been acting.” He said, awkwardly rubbing his neck. “I felt so betrayed by Ron and I wanted to take my frustration out on him. But you were right, dueling isn’t a modern solution for fixing it.” 

Rigel smiled at him, “Did Hermione say that?” He blushed and nodded. “Well, you are lucky she is so wise. But you are forgiven, Harrison.” 

He hugged her tight, “Good luck today. I know it will be hard for you.” 

“Thank you,” she squeezed him and then stepped back, smoothing down her skirts. She stepped into the floo and went to the ministry, walking into the Wizengamot. 

A few minutes later, Dumbledore walked into the room and took a seat. He banged the gavel, “I now declare this session of the Wizengamot in session. Is there any new business?” 

Rigel stood, “I have business as Regent of the House of Potter. The marriage contract between House Weasley and House Potter is ruled null and void. Mr. William Wealsey will begin service to the House of Potter to repay the life debt.” There were bored nods around the room, but Rigel looked at Mr. Weasley who sat up in surprise. “I am also submitting evidence that Mr. Ronald Weasley attempted to dose Miss Granger, who is sponsored by the House of Potter, with amortentia.” Several heads snapped up to stare at Arthur due to the seriousness of the allegations.

“Now, my dear girl, this sounds like a school disciplinary issue. Most likely a prank or an accident.” Dumbledore said. 

Rigel glared, “You may allow love potions at Hogwarts, but they are banned and grounds for immediate expulsion at every other magical school. If this body had any say in school policy, I would pursue a policy change immediately as well. As it stands, dosing another with a love potion is illegal and I will press charges. Lord Abbott will be my solicitor, I hand him the floor.” 

Lord Abbott stood and made his way forward. “As Heir Potter and Miss Granger were previously under loyalty charms to Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Ronald Weasley, we expect a quick investigation.”

Amelia nodded, shock written on her face as she read the documents. “I will assign an auror today.” 

The meeting turned to old business, and after a long debate about regulations on the thickness of cauldron bottoms, the meeting ended. Rigel smiled at her grandfather who nodded back and she quickly left the room. 

“Lady Black!” She stopped and saw Arthur Weasley approaching her. “I was unaware of a marriage contract for my daughter,” he said. 

“That seems to be a theme,” she said coldly. She sighed, “Mr. Weasley, it is not my aim to cause harm to your family. Messrs William, Charles, Frederick, and George have been good friends to Harrison and me. But I won’t allow him to be forced into any marriage. Especially not one so skewed.” She handed him a copy of the marriage contract. “Good day, Mr. Weasley.” 

“Lady Black, this investigation could ruin Ron’s life. He’s only a child, please, rethink it.” 

She glared at him, “What of Miss Granger’s life? The normal outcome of using a love potion is sexual relations between the doser and the victim. I will never subject a young woman to that, not while there is something I can do. Besides, your son is almost fifteen. He is no longer a child. I don’t want to ruin his life, I want the truth and justice.” 

“But he and Harry are friends, surely Harry doesn’t want this.” 

“Heir Potter,” she stressed, “is no longer friends with your youngest children. Ronald Weasley will face the consequences of his actions. And you should focus on being more involved in your children’s lives. I suggest you start by speaking with your eldest son.” She turned on her heel and quickly walked to the floo and went home. 

She was shaking as she stepped out of the floo and into the common room. Harry hurried to her side and hugged her. “What happened?” 

“Everything went as planned, I merely had a run-in with Mr. Weasley in the hallway after.”

“Thank you,” he said seriously. 

“I will always protect you and your friends.” 

Tipsy popped into the room, “I have tea for you, Miss.” Rigel took it gratefully, taking a fortifying sip of the drink. “Does Miss want dinner here tonight?”

She sighed, “That sounds marvelous Tipsy, but I cannot hide. As much as I wish to. Thank you for the tea.” Rigel sat, and took another drink, allowing it to calm her further. “The Aurors will most likely come for Ronald Weasley tonight.” 

“I still wish I had challenged him to a duel.” She glared at him and Harry sighed, “I know, I know, it’s not true justice.” 

“He will face consequences, Harrison, I promise. What time is it?” 

“Nearly dinner. Do you want to change?” 

She nodded gratefully and ran upstairs. She came back in a casual dress and allowed Harry to escort her to the school. Their friends were sitting at the very end of the table, and she was grateful for the location. Hermione and Fleur were on the edge so Rigel and Harry sat across from each other by their best friends. Fred and George slid in next to Rigel while Neville and the chasers sat by Harry. 

“Thank you all,” Hermione choked out, smiling at her friends.

“We won’t let anyone take advantage of you, Mione,” Harry said seriously. She hugged him tightly, hiding her face in his shoulder. 

“Lord Neville, would you come to visit us next week to tutor Harrison in herbology?” Rigel asked, purposefully attempting to change the subject.

Neville chuckled, “I’m not sure I have a chance at making Harry care about the subject, but I’ll do my best.” 

Harry groaned, “Sorry Nev. I know you love it, but it’s just plants.” 

“Magical plants,” he said laughing and the tension at the table broke as they laughed at Harry’s exaggerated putout expression. 

Rigel finally allowed herself to relax when the doors to the great hall slammed open. She jumped and took a deep breath to try to calm herself. Fred and Fleur grabbed her hands and she squeezed back gratefully. Two Aurors, Amelia Bones, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley entered the room. Dumbledore and Minerva hurried down to them, concerned expressions on their faces. “Bad business,” Amelia said seriously. “We need Mr. Ronald Weasley.” 

“Oh Heavens,” Minerva said, “Come, this way.” She led the party over to where Ron was stuffing his face with food in the middle of the table. 

“Mr. Ronald Weasley, you are under arrest for dosing a classmate with amortentia,” Amelia said as the Aurors pulled him up from the bench.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like the pacing is off in this chapter, but I hope you all enjoy it! I am too excited for the next chapter where we finally have the first task :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let there be dragons :)

“Amelia, I really must protest,” Dumbledore said, trying to prevent them from grabbing Ron. “He is only a student.”

“Your protest is noted, Headmaster, but it makes no difference.” She nodded to the Aurors who began to lead Ron from the room.

Ron turned red and glared at the end of the table. “You stupid Mudblood! You could have married a pureblood, and done the only thing you’re good enough for, give me magically strong children.” Harry went to stand, but Hermione pulled him back down. “Now all you’ll be is a half-bloods whore. All you had to do was teach him enough to live and marry Ginny and spread your legs for me. But it was too hard for you, you stupid cunt.” 

Hermione hid her face in her hands, and Rigel glared at Amelia. “Mr. Weasley, that is enough,” she said forcefully. “Aurors, get him out of here.” 

They hurried Ron out of the room and Rigel nodded satisfied. “Are you happy you little French slag?” Molly screamed, pointing at Rigel. “All Ronnikins wanted was the Mudblood to love him and you ruined that.” 

Rigel regarded her coldly. “Wanting someone’s love is not the same as gaining it,” she said firmly.

“Fred, George, move away from that whore and that half-breed this instant!” 

“No,” Fred said, standing to stare down at his mother. “We are appalled by your and Ron's behavior. Lady Rigel did nothing wrong! All she did was find out about Ron’s horrid behavior and put an end to it. Do **not** insult Hermione, Fleur, or Lady Rigel again! They are all fine women, which is more than can be said for you.” 

George stood beside his twin. “Anyone who encourages Ron’s behavior or uses the insults you have is no mother to us.” There was a flash of light as magic responded to his words, and gasps were heard from around the room. 

Molly turned purple, but Arthur hit her with a spell and hurried her from the room. There was silence and then the students broke out into loud whispers. “Fred, George, I am overwhelmed,” Rigel choked out. 

“As am I,” Hermione added, tears streaming down her face. 

They dropped into their seats casually and winked at the girls. “We know the right choice,” George said. 

“When we see it.” Fred finished, wrapping an arm around Rigel’s waist. She leaned into him, seeking comfort. 

The room went silent again and Rigel looked up warily. Draco walked over to the table, seemingly unaware of having everyone’s attention on him. “Hermione, I am sorry you had to go through. I know you thought Weasley was a friend. I just want you to know that there are purebloods who know the value you bring to our society as more than a future mother.” 

“Well said Draco,” Neville agreed. “Muggleborns are vital for their new way of thinking and challenging us to look forward.” 

“Thank you, Draco, Neville. It is nice to have the comfort of friends after that.” Hermione said. 

“Yes, thank you both,” Harry said, “For saying what I wanted too much more elegantly.” 

“Fleur, we are sorry for what that harpy called you,” George said sadly. 

“There is no need for you to apologize. But I am grateful for your defense of me.” 

“Rigel,” Harry whispered, “Hermione and I can’t be here right now.” 

She looked at them and saw them both shaking from the effort of staying calm. “Would you all join us for tea?” Everyone nodded, and Rigel stood with Fred’s help. George offered his arm to Fleur and the younger teens followed behind them. 

Once they were outside and close to the tent, Fred pulled her closer. “Are you ok?” he whispered. 

She hesitated but nodded. “It is good to know the why behind his behavior. Even though I am shocked people could have been duped for so long. I don’t feel much pain for myself.” She lowered her voice even more, “Ron doesn’t impact me emotionally. I feel pain only for Harrison and Hermione.” She paused and stopped walking, wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug. “I am overwhelmed by your defense of me,” she whispered in his ear.

He squeezed her tight around her waist, “I will always defend you. And now you know I am serious about choosing Harrison and you.” 

She held him tightly, but they jumped apart at the sound of a cough beside them. Draco took Rigel’s arm and continued to walk her to the tent. “Not trying to sneak away without a chaperone were you?” 

She blushed, “Draco,” she said sternly, “we are barely ahead of our friends. Fred was just comforting me after that scene in the great hall.” Rigel held her hand out and Fred caught up to them, walking on her other side.

Draco nodded, “I’m sorry you had to deal with such horrible insults hurled at you. The trial will most likely be difficult, Dumbledore won’t let one of his light sycophants go down without a major fight.” 

“I know, but I have a secret weapon.” 

“Who?”

She giggled, “You shall have to wait and see my dearest cousin. I’m proud of you for your behavior tonight. Comforting Hermione is a good way to gain Harrison’s attention.”

Fred chuckled as Draco turned bright red. “Does someone fancy our little Harrikins?”

Draco glared at Rigel and she stuck her tongue out at him. The three of them were silent as they entered the tent, and Rigel hurried around getting tea and cocoa for everyone. She sat on the chaise and Fleur joined her, wrapping her in a hug. “We need something happy, regale us with some of your past mischiefs,” Fleur demanded, smiling at the twins. 

“Always happy to put on a show for such a lovely lady,” George said, standing up. “Any special requests of our antics over the years?” 

Harry started laughing and they all turned to him bemused, “The...the snowballs,” he choked out in between giggles. 

“Ah yes,” George said seriously.

“Back in our third year, when we were young and innocent,” Fred added. 

“It was another one of our dreadful defense professors.”

“This one wore a turban that always smelled weirdly of garlic.” 

Harry started laughing harder and the twins grinned at him. “Being so young and innocent,” Neville snorted and George glared. 

“We charmed snowballs to follow him around,”

“Hitting the back of the turban.” 

Harry fell out of his chair laughing and everyone stared. “Harrison...it is amusing, but not quite that much,” Rigel said, smiling at him. “Care to share?” 

He sat up and rubbed at the tears leaking from his eyes, “Quirrell was possessed by Voldemort, the turban was to cover up his face. You charmed snowballs to hit Voldemort in the face.” 

“Wicked…” the twins breathed out. 

Neville, Rigel, and Fleur joined Harry’s laughter, although to a lesser degree. Hermione shook her head at them, but Draco was looking at Harry in shock. “You’re saying the dark lord was in Hogwarts?” 

Harry sighed, “I always thought it would have been better for Dumbledore to tell the true story of my adventures every year. Otherwise, it just turned into terrible rumors, and people were unaware of the danger.”

“I’m sure that was the point,” Rigel pointed out. 

There was silence in the room as they all contemplated that, but then George pulled out a stack of cards. “No sadness on my watch. Let’s play a game of exploding snap.” Rigel smiled at him, and they all gathered around to play. Eventually, Lupin came to send the Hogwarts student’s back to the castle before curfew, and Rigel and Harry went to bed.

The next two days passed quickly, even as tension ramped up within the friend group as the first task drew near. On Wednesday night, Rigel got out of bed and snuck down to the common room. She found Harry sitting up, staring into the fire, and she sat beside him, pulling him into her side. She could feel his nerves and did everything she could to reassure him. She knew he had practiced and trained more than she ever had. She comforted him the best that she could and he eventually fell asleep with his head in her lap.

In the morning, she had Tipsy make his favorite foods. “Please, Harrison, you have to eat something. Do you want any bangers?”

Sirius walked into the room with a bright smile. “Ready to show all the other champions what you’re made of?” Harry attempted a smile, and Sirius sat next to him with a frown. “Harry, you are an incredibly strong wizard, and I know that you have prepared as much as possible for this. You are going to do your parents, and your incredibly handsome godfather proud today.” 

Harry laughed, “Thanks, Sirius.” He shoved an entire banger into his mouth and Rigel rolled her eyes but mouthed her thanks to Sirius. 

After Harry was done eating, they got Remus and then all four of them walked to the stadium where the tournament was taking place. Rigel hugged Harry tight, “Remember your plan. You're going to do amazing.” She waved as he walked into the tent with Sirius and Remus and then made her way into the stadium to find her friends. She saw Fred and George walking up and down the aisles collecting bets for the match and she sighed. She couldn’t remember why they had needed money this year, but she promised herself she would find out and still give them money to start the shop. She saw Neville and Hermione waving to her and walked over to them. 

“Good morning,” she said, “how is everyone feeling?” 

“Terrified,” Hermione said, rubbing her hands together. “I’m so afraid for Harry. And Viktor and Fleur have become good friends as well, I want them to all be ok.” 

Rigel nodded in agreement, “This seems too harsh for a tournament of school students.” She took a deep breath, “But Harrison is ready, I know he is.” 

They sat in silence for some time, each locked in their own thoughts. Fred and George came up and sat with them, Fred sliding into the seat next to Rigel. She pulled him close and whispered, “Why haven’t you asked me for money if you need it?” 

He sighed, “Rigel, I don’t want to do that. But I wouldn’t say no to your help getting Ludo Bagman to pay us back.” 

“I’m sorry, I forgot about that.” 

He smirked at her, “I think you have enough on your list without worrying about that.” 

“I will help. But you will not say no when I introduce you to future investors. Not that you could say no,” she said laughing.

“Why not?”

“Because it will be the living marauders,” she said, smirking. He stared at her and she laughed, switching her attention over to where Bagman was explaining the first task. 

“Welcome all to the first task for the Triwizard tournament! Today, our brave champions will face a nesting dragon and attempt to remove an egg from her nest. But they are not just after any egg! The golden egg is a clue for the second task. Our champions can use any spells at their disposal, shy of killing the dragon or harming any of the real eggs in the nest.” A dragon was led into the arena and she realized how terrifying this would be to watch. She gripped Fred’s hand tight and he pulled her closer, wrapping an arm around her waist. 

“I’m right here,” he whispered, and she nodded, leaning into him. 

A cannon blast went off and Cedric entered the arena looking completely overwhelmed. Rigel realized that he might not have known about the first task since Harry didn’t tell him and she shrugged. She had pointed Harry the right way with information that was readily available and she wouldn’t feel guilty. He transfigured several rocks into dogs and used them to distract the dragon as he inched closer. “Mr. Diggory uses a tricky bit of transfiguration in an attempt to distract the dragon!” Bagman yelled out. Time passed slowly as he inched through the arena, and the entire audience shifted in unbelievable boredom and even Bagman had given up on narrating. Once he had the egg, there were loud cheers as he ran to the healing tent. The dragon let out a blast of fire that caught his robes, and he was still on fire when he entered the tent. 

“I hope he isn’t burned too badly,” Hermione said, wringing her hands.

“Madam Pomfrey will fix him right up! Don’t worry about it,” Neville said, pulling her into a hug.

After the dragon tamers calmed the first dragon, Cedric hobbled out of the tent with Madam Pomfrey for his scores. He was given a total of forty-seven points from the six judges and waved before he was guided back into the healing tent. Dumbledore and Lupin had given him a seven, Maxime, Karkaroff, and Crouch gave him an eight, and Bagman gave him a nine.

The second dragon was then led into the arena and Fleur stepped in after another cannon blast. Fred held Rigel tightly as they watched Fleur. “Ms. Delacour has placed the dragon into a healing trance! It seems to be a Veela specialty as the dragon is asleep much quicker than a stunning spell,” Bagman called to the audience, making Rigel roll her eyes. The dragon snored a bit, and the bottom of Fleur’s robes were charred. She quickly used her wand to conjure water to put it out and grabbed the egg before running to the healing tent. 

Fleur came back out to receive her scores and received forty-two points and Rigel bristled with rage. “She did better than Diggory! The Ministry workers and Karkaroff,” she spat, “are just bigoted against her ancestry.” Maxime had given Fleur a ten, with Dumbledore and Lupin each giving her an eight, better than the score they had given Cedric. Bagman had given Fleur a six, while Crouch and Karkaroff gave her a five.

Hermione nodded in agreement, “It is blatant bigotry. How can the ministry workers do that? Diggory was completely on fire and had burns, but Fleur only singed her robes.” 

Rigel sighed, “I’m sure there’s some backward law about Veelas, much the same as why Headmaster Lupin was fired from Hogwarts.” Hermione huffed, and Rigel could see the younger girl’s mind working and made a mental note to speak with her later. 

The third dragon was brought into the arena, and after the cannon, Viktor entered. Hermione stood up and Rigel smiled at her reaction. Krum shot a quick spell at the dragon, which had no obvious effect. Then he jumped up onto a boulder and shot another charm at the dragon, this time, making it let out a roar. “Krum uses the Conjunctivitis curse!” Bagman exclaimed. The dragon stomped around in pain, and the crowd gasped as Viktor was almost crushed. 

Hermione grabbed Neville into a hug and held onto him as they watched Viktor navigate under the Dragon’s legs. “I can’t watch this,” she choked out. 

Viktor got into the nest, and right when it seemed he would be crushed, the dragon’s leg hit a shield spell. Rigel let out a sigh of relief, glad that her hint to Viktor when they had been studying was picked up on. He quickly grabbed the egg and made it out of the arena quickly. He came back out for his scores and was given a total of fifty-five points from the judges, with them all giving nines except for Karkaroff who gave a ten. 

Rigel and Hermione nodded, agreeing with the judging. “I’m glad that Viktor is ok,” Hermione said, chewing on her lip. 

“He was amazing!” Neville said, “The shield spell was a good touch.” 

“Charlie will be happy that none of the eggs,” Fred said.

“Were broken by the mother dragon.” George finished. 

The fourth dragon was led in and Rigel gasped, having forgotten how terrifying the horntail was. Harry stepped out into the arena and Rigel immediately started trembling. She stood, gripping the railing tightly as she saw him hesitate at the sight of the dragon. Fred stood beside her and wrapped an arm around her waist under her cape, squeezing her close. “He’ll be ok,” he whispered.

She nodded distractedly, leaning into him, “Thank you, Fred.” They watched as Harry lifted his wand, and then nothing happened. She huffed out a laugh, “I suppose the summoning charm would have been too easy.” 

Harry lifted his wand again tapped his head, going invisible. The dragon stalked around, keeping a close eye on her eggs and on where she had last seen Harry. Rigel felt like she couldn’t breathe as she waited for a sign of where he was and how he was doing. Her eyes were trained on the nest where the golden egg was and suddenly, she saw movement and the golden egg disappeared. The dragon must have seen the movement as well as she roared and then let out a burst of fire. 

Harry dropped the disillusionment charm and began running towards the tent at full speed. The dragon chased him, blasting fire at him, and suddenly he was engulfed in flames. “Harry!!” Rigel and Hermione screamed, tears pouring down their faces. The stadium went silent, and only the sound of the fire and the two teens’ cries were heard. 

Rigel grabbed the rail and went to throw herself over when Fred pulled her into his side hard, hiding her face in his shoulder. “There’s nothing you can do,” he choked out, rocking her gently.

The sound of the fire stopped and a huge cheer went through the crowd. They all began chanting, “Potter, Potter, Potter…” 

Rigel whipped around and saw Harry on one knee, a dome of white light surrounding him. “He did it,” she whispered. She pressed herself against the railing and Fred hugged her from behind, holding her steady. She could tell that Harry’s magic must be fading fast as the strength and brightness of his spells were fading. Harry frantically ran behind a boulder for protection and took a few deep breaths. “Come on Harrison,” she whispered, watching him fearfully. He lifted his wand, and yelled something, with no immediate effect. Suddenly, he climbed onto the boulder and then jumped off, landing on his firebolt. “Mon Dieu,” Rigel swore as Harry swooped through the air, quickly flying into the healing tent and signaling the round as over. She breathed a sigh of relief, seeing Sirius grab him from his broom and steady him in the entrance to the tent.

Cheers echoed through the stadium for Harry’s amazing performance, and Rigel felt exhausted from watching. Fred pulled her hand, and together they ran down to the healing tent. They entered to see Harry sitting on the floor with Sirius hovering over him as Madam Pomfrey attended to him. “Did you see?” He asked with a bright smile. “I did the Protego Vita!” He swayed, yawning, “I feel exhausted.” 

She fell to the ground, squeezed him in a hug, happiness bubbling within her, but it was quickly turned to fear as the dragon roared, and ripped its chain out of the ground. She looked out of the tent flap and saw it fly into the air, directly towards the tent. Rigel felt her heart pumping to the sound of its wings. She stood, moving in front of Harry raising her wand. “You will not have him,” she declared. She took a deep breath and called on her magic, knowing she could do this because Harry had. “Protego Vita!” She yelled, pointing her wand up, and directing the dome to surround the entire healing tent. Dragon fire hit the shield, and her knees buckled under the strain of the spell. She gasped as pain and exhaustion hit her, but she held strong, letting memories of happiness fill her mind. She could hear screaming behind her and the noise of people moving quickly, but she tried to tune it out to concentrate just on holding her spell. She felt a hand slip into hers and she opened her eyes to see Fred gazing at her in awe. She squeezed his hand tight, and let her emotions for him flow through her and strengthen the shield, keeping him safe. 

Fred called out to her, and she blinked her eyes open, unaware they had shut. “Rigel, let go, the dragon tamers got her.” The shield flickered, and then, Rigel fell in a faint. 


	12. Chapter 12

Rigel woke slowly, feeling like her consciousness was returning in waves. She could feel cool air being fanned onto her and she tried to open her eyes. “Take it easy Ri, you’re safe,” she heard Draco whisper to her, and she let herself fall back under. 

The next time she felt consciousness return, she pushed through and opened her eyes. She groaned realizing that she was in the Hogwarts Hospital Wing. She tried to sit up, panicking that Harry needed her, but she was weighed down by something on her side. She looked down to see Fred asleep, his body draped over her arm. She smiled down at him, grateful for his presence, and hoped it meant Harry was safe. 

She startled at a noise and peered through the dark, “Who is there?” she called, grabbing her wand. 

A young man walked towards her, “Peace cousin. I wanted to see if you were alright.”

“Theodore?” He nodded and she smiled, beckoning him closer. “It is nice to meet you. Did grandfather tell you about me?” She asked, face morphing into concern. 

“He did, but do not worry. I am not close to my father and live with my grandfather. I am truly Heir Nott, although Father is allowed to use the title until I come of age. Between us, I think grandfather is hoping he’ll be arrested before then.” 

She hummed thoughtfully, “And do you support the dark lord?”

“No,” he spat. “I know what happened to Aunt Anastasia. My mother...was also gifted to the dark lord by Father. She had given him an heir and served no more purpose for him.” 

She gasped, “I am so sorry cousin.” 

He nodded, “And I am sorry for what happened to your mother.” He was quiet for a moment. “Your presence here has changed Draco. He always used to be better for short periods, and now I realize it must have been after he saw you.” 

“Are you friends with him?” 

“We were friends, until he turned in to Lord Malfoy’s miniature, spouting pureblood propaganda.” 

She nodded with a frown, “If you can reconnect with him, we can be acquainted that way. Grandfather has also invited me over during the break so we can get to know each other better.”

“That would be nice, I don’t have much in the way of family.” 

Fred shifted against her, and she ran her fingers through his hair. “I would like it as well Theodore. You and Grandfather are my closest relations other than my Uncle. I’m truly not that closely related to Draco, although he and Narcissa have taken me in like family.” 

Theo was silent for a moment, gazing at her. “You cannot be serious about him cousin, he is not worthy of you. You deserve a second son at the least, a true pureblood.” 

She glared at him, “You do not yet have the privilege of lecturing me on my life. I have made it this far without any interference from the House of Nott.” She gently caressed Fred’s hair smiling down at him, “Besides, Fred is worthy of me in every way that truly matters. He is kind, generous, funny, brave, and so many other things that matter more to me than his blood status or his nobility.” 

“But the way his family has treated you is despicable.” 

“And your father took my mother to be murdered by death eaters.” She said, raising an eyebrow. “I hardly think you are one to lecture me about holding the sins of the father against the son.”

He blushed and raised his hands in peace. “Yes my lady,” he said, inclining his head. “I have overstepped, I apologize.” 

“It is alright Theodore. We will learn more about each other and it won’t happen again.” She yawned, feeling exhaustion settling back into her. “Thank you for visiting.” 

“I’ll write to Grandfather and tell him that you’re alright. He was concerned, you caused quite a stir.” He said, walking away. 

“What do you mean?” She called, and then slapped a hand over her mouth realizing how loud she’d been. Fred stirred against her, “Fred,” she whispered, and his head popped up.

“You’re awake, thank the goddess.” He pulled himself onto the bed and leaned in so their foreheads were touching. “I was so worried about you.” 

She cupped his cheek gently, “I’m sorry. But I had to protect you.” 

He turned his head and kissed her palm, making her inhale sharply. “I know, it’s why I’m not mad.” He swallowed hard and pulled back, looking at her strangely. 

“Is everything alright?” 

He nodded, “Of course. But Madam Pomfrey said you drained so much magic that a moment longer of holding the spell and you would be a squib.” 

“A low price to pay for everyone in that tent to be alive.” He nodded begrudgingly and she reached out to squeeze his hand. “How is Harrison?” 

“He’s fine! He collapsed from magical exhaustion, but he woke much sooner.” 

She frowned, “How long was I out?” 

He sighed, “Two days. It’s Saturday night. Harry woke up last night, and then left earlier when Madam Pomfrey kicked out all your visitors.” 

“Thank you for staying, waking up alone would have been dreadful.” 

“I’ll always be here for you,” he said, squeezing her hand. “I have a charm set to wake up before Poppy returns though. But I’ll be back after breakfast.” 

She slid over in the bed and patted the space beside her. “Lay with me?” 

“Rigel…” 

“I know, it’s not strictly appropriate. But I’ll stay under the covers and you can be on top.” She looked at him with big eyes, “Please Fred.” 

He grumbled about getting killed by Sirius but climbed up beside her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him, “So tell me about the future, did George and I open a joke shop?” 

She giggled, “Yes. It was brilliant! You were both so brave.” 

“Brave?” 

She snorted, “I don’t want to give too much away but you must bring back my favorite product.” She turned her head to look at him and he quirked an eyebrow. “U-No-Poo,” she said giggling.

He scoffed, “Brave? We are comedic geniuses,” he said, bursting into laughter. 

“You are. The store was a masterpiece.” 

“When did we open? After we graduated?” She hesitated. “Rigel, tell me.” 

“Next year wasn’t what it should have been. You and George didn’t graduate, you left halfway through the year.”

“Bet mum loved that,” he said rolling his eyes. 

“It was complicated. There was a professor who was using a blood quill to torture you in detention.” 

He squeezed her tighter, “And you?” 

She nodded, “But you must realize, the summer after this year was so terrible that I almost died. Being back at Hogwarts was paradise.”

He kissed the side of her head, “I’m sorry.” She settled into him and let herself relax. 

Rigel woke up alone, and stretched, feeling even better than the night before. Madam Pomfrey bustled over to her, waving her wand. “It’s good to see you awake. I want you to eat something and stay in bed until lunch. Your magic levels are restoring just fine, but you will likely feel exhausted the rest of the day. Your uncle is here if you would like to see him?”

She nodded, “Yes, please. And any friends that come to visit.” 

The matron smiled knowingly, “Of course dear. I know better than to think I can keep Mr. Weasley out.” Rigel blushed and Madam Pomfrey laughed before hurrying back to her office. 

A moment later, Sirius walked over to her. He wrapped her in a hug and she clung to him. “I am so incredibly proud of you. But you scared me.” 

“I’m sorry Siri, but I had to protect everyone.” 

“I know you did,” he said ruffling her hair. He sat beside her and propped her feet up. “I know we didn’t get much of a chance to speak yesterday, but as I’m sure you can tell, I’m doing much better now that I’ve finished my treatment with the mind healers. Mentally, I feel like I’m twenty-two again before I went to Azkaban.” He grabbed her hand and squeezed tightly. “I’m sorry you had to come back to fix things, but I’m so grateful. You have a chance to live, a real life. And we are going to ensure that Harrison has a life as well.” 

She felt tears well in her eyes and she squeezed his hand back. “I’m so happy, uncle. We have until the end of the school year to ensure the dark lord doesn’t come back and protect him.” 

They talked for a bit more, Sirius telling her the outcome of Harry’s performance which resulted in fifty-five points, tying him with Viktor.

“Rigel!” Fleur yelled, running to her, tears running down her face. “I was so afraid for you.” 

“As I was for you.” They hugged and Fleur sat on the bed next to her. “Pierre, Apolline, it is wonderful to see you.” She saw the serious expressions and frowned. “Non, Fleur is my dearest friend, my sister. There is no life debt.” 

“Rigel, we must do something,” Pierre said. 

Rigel huffed and turned to Sirius. “I only meant to protect myself and Harrison, and due to the fear, I overpowered the spell. Uncle, please distribute that message.” 

Sirius laughed and nodded, “You are not going to change her mind.” 

Pierre continued frowning at Rigel and she huffed, “Now that I won’t inherit the duchy for some time, you can give me that career lecture you’ve been dying to.”

He smiled at her, “And help you find a job.” Rigel pouted but nodded and he finally smiled. “Thank you. You are another daughter to us, but life debts are serious.” 

“Yes, yes,” she turned her gaze back to Sirius. “No other ones.” 

He laughed and nodded at her. “Do you want to go home?” 

“Yes please.” Fleur helped her out of bed and into her robes. Sirius supported her as they went back to the school and he gently set her into an armchair.

“Rigel!” Harry yelled, running over to her. “I can’t believe you did the protego vita! Sirius said that you held it over the entire tent!” 

She squeezed him tight, “You inspired me. You did a great job against the dragon!”

“Thank you,” he said blushing. “Did you hear that I'm tied with Viktor?” 

“Harrison, back in the armchair!” Sirius scolded. Harry grumbled but sat back down. “I’m taking care of the two of you today. So behave,” he said, waving a finger at them with a smile. 

Rigel laughed, “Of course Siri. Can you bring some tea?” 

* * *

At breakfast, Remus was fidgeting like crazy and Harry and Rigel exchanged a look. “Headmaster, are you alright?” 

“Yes, thank you. I have an announcement. On Christmas Day, there will be a Yule Ball. Harrison, you are required to attend with a partner as one of the champions.”

They both stared at him in shock, and then Harry paled drastically. “Dance?” 

Rigel laughed, “I will tutor you and Hermione, and any of our other friends. We will need to prepare quickly, we only have two weeks. Do you have dress robes?” 

He frowned, “Mrs. Weasley purchased me some.”

“We’ll go shopping this weekend and purchase some. I will need a dress as well.”

The day passed quickly, and soon it was dinner time. They walked outside together and met Fleur waiting for them. “May I come to dinner with you? I am quite concerned,” she said trembling. 

“I will be with you,” Rigel said, grabbing her arm tight. “Harrison, walk on Fleur’s other side and escort us all the way to the Slytherin table.” He nodded seriously and they walked to the castle with Fleur in between them. 

As soon as they entered the Great Hall, a boy Rigel vaguely recognized as a fifth-year approached. “Delacour, go to the ball with me.” He demanded. “I’m going to be the next Minister For Magic!” 

“No!” Another boy shouted, elbowing his way to be in front of Fleur. “Go with me, I am very wealthy.”

Fleur swallowed hard, “No, thank you.” 

Harry and Rigel moved through the crowd to the Slytherin table. Draco and Cassius stood to greet them. “Thank you, Harrison. We will protect them,” Draco said. Harry nodded hesitantly and walked away. “It looks like the Gryffindors aren’t afraid to make fools of themselves,” Draco said scornfully. 

“Let’s not discuss it,” Rigel said sternly. “How was defense today? Was your professor still horrid?” 

As dinner passed, Fleur relaxed more, but when they went to leave, they were swarmed by a group of third and fourth-year boys, screaming for Fleur’s attention. “Protego!” Cassius shouted, pushing them all back. “Men! Miss Delacour is exceptionally beautiful but that is no way to act.” He held the charm as he escorted them to the door where Harry was waiting.

“Thank you, Cassius,” Fleur said, grabbing Harry’s arm. Cassius bowed and walked away. She sighed, “I thought he might ask one of us.” 

“It was hardly a good time after those other boys harassed you,” Harry said, and the two girls nodded. “And everyone knows that Fred’s going to ask Rigel.” 

Rigel blushed and Fleur smiled, “Well then I can have Cassius all to myself.” 

The rest of the week passed with continued fervor over the ball. By Thursday evening, Fleur refused to eat in the great hall, so she and Rigel enjoyed their meals at Black Home in Hogsmeade. It was nice for them both to have time together and speak freely in French, something they had been missing. 

Because they missed some meals with their friends, they organized a picnic on Saturday to spend time together without the rest of the students. Viktor and Fleur set up a large blanket layered with heating charms, and everyone drifted in slowly. Draco showed up with Cassius, Theodore, and Blaise, while the twins brought Neville, Hermione, and the Gryffindor chasers. After everyone had eaten their fill, they naturally separated into male and female halves of the blanket. 

“Does everyone have their ball gowns already?” Rigel asked. The girls all nodded and she sighed, “I still need to get one.”

“We can go shopping!” Fleur said smiling. 

“I’m taking Harrison tomorrow, I’m not sure he could withstand your enthusiasm for it,” Rigel teased with a smile.

“Oui, it is a sport when done right.” 

“Maybe we can tell you what we’re wearing? It might help you to rule out options,” Alicia said with a smile. 

“That would be wonderful! Thank you.” 

“I’m wearing a purple, velvet gown that’s floor-length,” Angelina said. “I love it!”

“That sounds lovely!” Katie said excitedly. “I’m wearing a strapless black dress. Alicia, what does yours look like?”

“It’s light blue and it’s a halter dress, but it’s also floor length.”

“Those all sound très magnifique.” Fleur complimented. “What are you wearing Hermione?” 

She smiled, “I love my dress. It’s a full-length periwinkle gown, I bought it in Paris this summer with mum.” 

“That sounds beautiful, blue will be perfect for you! Are you all wearing muggle style dresses?” Rigel asked. 

“Yes,” the girls all said, giggling. 

“I looked at some dress robes. The ones for men aren’t bad.” Hermoine said, “But the ones for women…” 

“Yes, they are hideous,” Fleur said laughing. “Rigel knows what I’m wearing, but it’s a beautiful black mermaid gown with embroidered lace.” 

“You will all be beautiful,” Rigel said smiling. “I was thinking gold or black, although I am wearing black for my cousin’s ball.” 

“Gold, ma choupette! It will look lovely with your skin tone.” She was quiet for a moment. “Does anyone have a date?” 

The girls all sighed and shook their heads. “I’m sure we will all be asked soon,” Rigel comforted.

“It doesn’t matter,” Hermione said primly. “We are all strong women who don’t need dates to have self-worth.” 

Rigel smiled at her, but they were interrupted by Viktor walking over. He bowed in front of Hermione, “Will you walk around the lake with me?” 

She glanced at Rigel who nodded and then stood with a smile. “That sounds lovely Viktor.” They walked away and the other boys came back and joined the girls. 

Harry plopped down by Rigel. “Why does Viktor have to be so nice?” He whined. “He asked for my blessing and everything.” 

Rigel laughed, “You should be happy Hermione has the attention of someone so kind. I also told you that whoever took Hermione would have to ask your blessing,” she said sternly. 

He groaned, seeing Hermione hug Viktor. “He made that seem easy. How do you even ask someone to the ball? You women are scary.” 

George smirked, “Best to learn,” 

“That lesson now, Harrikins,” Fred said, laughing. “It’s easy, watch.” Rigel smiled at him, but he avoided her eyes. “Oi, Angelina, go to the ball with me?” 

Hermione and Viktor walked back to the blanket, just in time to see Angelina laugh and say, “Yes, you idiot.” 

“Congratulations,” Hermione said, in the awkward silence. The rest of the group also congratulated them. 

Rigel felt empty as she forced a smile. Fleur grabbed her hand and she gripped her tightly. Rigel stood, “Would anyone like to take a walk?” 

The boys’ all avoided her eyes and she heard Fleur sigh. “Les hommes sont impossibles,” she muttered. Fleur stood and bowed dramatically, conjuring yellow roses. “Lady Rigel, my dearest friend, whose beauty blinds me. Will you do me the tremendous honor of being my date for the yule ball?” 

Rigel curtsied, “Ma choupette, the most beautiful and most dear of friends. It will be my honor.” 

Fleur handed her the flowers and dramatically swept her into her arms, kissing her cheeks. “I am going shopping with you,” she whispered. “For something more revealing.” 

Rigel smiled at her and nodded, and then sat down, pulling Fleur onto her lap. The two girls giggled as they continued to embrace. “Is that allowed?” Harry asked, looking at them weirdly. 

Rigel frowned, “Oui? It might not be a romantic date as Fleur and I are **tragically** attracted to me. But friendship dates are certainly allowed.” 

Hermione smiled sadly. “I think Harry means two women attending together. Muggles are very prejudiced about sexuality. Relationships not with someone of the opposite sex are not accepted.” 

“Why?” Draco asked, confused. “It’s not like people choose their sexuality.” 

“It’s almost as silly as prejudice based on blood status,” Blaise said rolling his eyes. 

Draco blushed but nodded. “I deserve that.” 

“Harry, do you want to take a walk?” Hermione asked and he jumped up, the two of them walking away from the group. 

Rigel smiled at them, remembering a similar conversion with Hermione. She hoped that Harrison had an easier time accepting it than she had, but then Harrison hadn’t been abused in the same way. She shook herself, breaking out of her thoughts, and tuned back in to hear, “Ms. Bell, will you go to the ball with me?”

Katie smiled, “Yes, Lord Zabini. That would be lovely.” 

“Alicia, will you go to the ball with me?”

“Yes, George, that sounds fun.” 

“Congratulations to you all,” Rigel said, forcing a smile. She looked at Fred, who was avoiding her eye, and she sighed again, wondering if something had changed. They all sat in silence for a while, lost in their own thoughts. Harry and Hermione walked back to the group together, arm in arm. Harry was smiling, and Rigel smiled up at him, glad that the conversation had apparently gone well. She smirked and then put on an innocent face, “Do you have a date cousin?” 

Draco blushed, “Not yet. Although Father wants me to invite Parkinson.” 

Hermione groaned, “Are you still friends with the pug?” 

Draco laughed, “I didn’t know you could be so mean.” Hermione flushed, but Draco laughed harder. “It is meant as a compliment.”

“This is the girl who bullies you, no?” Viktor asked in his gruff voice. 

Hermione nodded hesitantly but the Slytherins all said yes. “Parkinson is terrible to Miss Granger,” Theo said. “I don’t know how you haven’t hexed her.” 

“It wouldn’t really solve anything,” Hermione mumbled. Viktor took her hand and she smiled at him. 

“Well no one has asked me,” Neville said, sticking his tongue out at the group. “But I am attending with Lady Hannah. She finally apologized to Harrison, and I was happy to hear she had.” 

“I’m glad that she apologized,” Rigel said smiling.

“Do you have a date, Theo?” Draco asked.

“I'm dating Anthony Ricketts, so I will be attending with him,” Theo said. 

“Anthony is an incredible Quidditch player!” George said, “I didn’t know you were dating.” 

Theo nodded with a smile, “Not always good to have a Slytherin boyfriend cheering for you at a match.” 

Rigel felt Harry tense beside her and she squeezed his hand encouragingly. He stood up and walked over to Draco, and bowed, “Draco, will you take a walk with me?” 


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning, Rigel, Fleur, Harry, and Sirius flooed to the Leaky Cauldron and then headed into muggle London to go shopping. “Are we going to Oxford St?” Harry asked, stepping out into the street. 

Rigel laughed, “Non, Harrison, we are not. Our car will be just a moment.” 

He raised an eyebrow at her, “You know how to get around in the muggle world?” 

“Oui. It is necessary if you want to go shopping with the muggles.” 

“Muggle clothes are much better than wizarding garments,” Fleur agreed. 

“The ladies are right,” Sirius said, striking a pose in his leather jacket. “You and I will shop for some normal clothes while the ladies look for a dress for Rigel. Then they’ll come to help us with a ball outfit for you.”

Harry glared at Rigel but she just smiled back at you. “You know you need new clothes,” she insisted. “Especially if you are to court my cousin. All Blacks are very prissy about the way they look.” 

Sirius nodded along and then looked affronted, “Hey! I resemble that.” 

The girls giggled at him as a black car pulled up in front of them. A man in a black suit stepped out. “Lady Rigel and party?” She nodded and he opened the door, allowing her to enter the car. 

They all got situated and after a short car ride, they stepped out at Harrods. Harry gasped, but Sirius steered him inside, “Let’s go Harrison. This black card won’t spend itself.” 

Rigel and Fleur giggled at Harry’s fearful expression as they went up to the women’s department. Rigel started looking at some traditional ball gowns and Fleur shook her head. “Non, you need something sexier. You have a traditional gown for your cousin’s ball, you can wear something more revealing for Hogwarts.” She pulled her over to some other gowns and Rigel nodded. 

“I would like to make a certain person regret not asking me,” she said, smirking. She grabbed a few dresses and they moved to the fitting room. She picked up a mermaid style green and black dress and gasped at herself in the mirror. 

“This one sounds like a good one! Come show me,” Fleur demanded. 

Rigel opened the curtain and stepped out and Fleur nodded in approval. “It’s very unique and you look très jolie ma choupette.” 

“Merci,” Rigel said, studying herself. She twirled in the mirror and then smiled, “Yes, this is it.” She quickly changed and they handed the dress to the attendant who would keep it until they were ready to leave. They walked over to the men’s department and found Harry and Sirius standing in the suit section. Harry was wearing a three-piece green suit and fidgeting in front of the mirror. 

“You look very nice Harrison,” Fleur complimented. “But you seem uncomfortable.” 

He sighed, “I look so masculine,” he said wincing.

“Do you not want to?” Sirius asked. “Maybe robes would be a better option? Tonks likes to wear robes since they’re gender-neutral in the wizarding world.” 

“What?” Harry asked. 

Rigel smiled, “Cousin Tonks is gender-fluid. Some days they feel like a woman and some days they feel like a man. Being a Metamorphmagus makes it easy for them to signal to us what they feel that day so we can address them appropriately. But as Sirius said, Tonks usually wears robes to formal events, similar to the robes Dumbledore wears, as they are for either men or women in the wizarding world. I’m sorry for not asking you before if you would prefer that.” 

Harry shrugged, “I didn’t know until I put this on. I think it’s because I grew and filled out, that I feel uncomfortable.” Rigel nodded and let Harry think for a moment. “Could I do the suit with a robe or something over it? I don’t love trousers, I didn’t buy any for casual wear, so I think I’d feel better with a robe.” 

“You can wear whatever you are comfortable with pup,” Sirius said, gripping his shoulder. “And you don’t have to figure it all out today. It took me until I was sixteen to know I was gay, and a lot longer to get comfortable dressing in my own style.” 

“Thanks, Siri,” Harry pulled him into a hug. Harry looked back at himself into the mirror and then nodded. “I do think this is the right suit. I like the green.” 

“We can go to Gladrags after this,” Sirius said. “Now go change, I’ll take everything to the register.” 

After they left Harrods, Rigel had the car take them back to the Leaky Cauldron. They flooed back to Hogsmeade and then walked to Gladrags together. Harry immediately spotted a beautiful green velvet robe that was embroidered with beautiful nature scenes. He pulled it on and twirled around.

* * *

Monday morning Rigel woke with a smile. It was the day of Ron Weasley’s trial and she was looking forward to the letter from her Uncle later in the day saying he had been convicted. She put on a nice dress and did her hair, having extra energy to put into looking nice. She and Harry avoided the topic at lunch, neither wanting to cause an argument. At dinner, Rigel sat next to Hermione and hugged the younger girl. “How are you feeling Hermione?” 

“I’m glad that it will be over after today. Thank you for ensuring I didn’t need to testify.” 

“There was plenty of evidence, it wasn’t needed for you to have to endure that.” 

Dinner passed with lots of laughter, but suddenly, the doors banged open, and Ronald Weasley strutted through them dressed in his Hogwarts uniform. Rigel saw red, and stood to say something, but was quickly intercepted by Sirius running into the room. He gathered the group and led them to a spare classroom. 

Harry started pacing, and Hermione was shaking in Rigel’s arms as they all stared at Sirius. He was pale as he said, “The case wasn’t even tried. It was thrown away immediately.” 

“But how? Love potions are illegal,” Rigel said. 

Sirius sighed, “The law says that Purebloods are not allowed to use love potions on each other.” 

There was silence as they all absorbed the information. “But that...that means that a Pureblood could use a love potion on a half-blood or a muggle-born with no consequences,” Hermione said, shaking with the realization.

Sirius nodded sadly, “It is despicable. Lord Abbott did his best to argue against it, but the law is definite.” 

Harry started shaking with rage, “You should have let me challenge him to a duel!” 

Rigel went to defend herself, but Sirius cut in. “Harrison, because Ronald didn’t break any laws, the duel would have been illegal, and you could have been charged for any harm that you did.”

Harry stopped in his tracks and looked at Sirius intently. “You’re telling me there is nothing we can do about the fact that that bloody wanker tried to assault my sister?” 

“Harrison, I know you are upset, but there’s nothing I can do.” 

Rigel glared at Harry, “Come over here and comfort your friend.”

He spun around but then nodded sheepishly at the look on Hermione’s face. He hurried over and took her into his arms. “I don’t want to be around him,” Hermione cried. 

“I promise you that we will think of something,” Rigel said. “Even if I have to convince your parents to send you to Beauxbatons, you will be safe.” 

Sirius nodded in agreement, “I can go speak to them in person as well.” 

Harry sighed, “It seems like we need to change the law. Is there a way that I can speak to the Wizengamot as Heir Potter?” 

Sirius was quiet for a moment, “Let me think on that. There’s really not, but I would be surprised if they wouldn’t make an exception for you.” 

He nodded, “Play up the boy-who-lived aspect as much as you need. I’ll do anything to protect Hermione and others.” 

* * *

The next week passed quickly as excitement for both the Yule Ball and the holiday break grew. But while the students' spirits were rising, Rigel’s were falling. Since the day that Fred had asked Angelina to the ball, he had ignored her. He had stopped sitting beside her during meals and was usually down the table on the same side as her so she couldn't even see him. She had grown quieter at dinner, although she tried for Harry’s sake to keep up the illusion that everything was fine. 

The night before the ball, everyone’s excitement was overbearing. As she approached the great hall with Harry, she saw Fred standing alone. She gestured Harry inside and quickly walked up to him. “Fred, can we please talk?” 

He looked at her for a moment, and opened his mouth, before shutting it was a snap and walking away. She gasped and held her chest as her heartbeat painfully. She took a few deep breaths and tried to compose herself before walking to the Gryffindor table and sitting between Neville and Fleur. She sat eating silently, the excitement in the room making her feel anxious and depressed. 

“I can’t wait for tomorrow,” Hermione sighed dreamily, staring at Viktor across the hall. 

“It’s going to be amazing!” Neville said. 

“A night to remember,” George said.

“But only if you can,” Fred said. 

“Last long enough.” They finished laughing. 

“I’m just lucky to have the best date at Hogwarts,” Fred said, winking at Alicia. 

Rigel trembled and Fleur’s hand grabbed her wrist tight. Fleur stood with grace, pulling Rigel up, “Come ma cherie, we should practice our dance again.” 

Rigel was grateful for her friend and opened her mouth to agree, but she swayed on her feet. “Rigel!” Neville said with a shout, standing to help steady her.

“Are you alright?” Harry asked, voice full of concern. 

“You don’t look so good,” Fred said, expression unreadable as he looked at her. 

Rigel felt all the blood rush from her face in mortification. “Thank you, Neville,” she tried to right herself but stumbled and leaned onto Fleur. “The heat must be getting to me. Fleur, will you accompany me back?” 

“I can come,” Harry said standing.

“Non,” Rigel blurted out. 

“I am quite capable,” Fleur said, releasing some of her allure to ensure compliance. “I will ensure her safety.” She wrapped an arm around Rigel’s waist and led her outside. Rigel’s breath started coming quickly and she was trembling. “We are almost outside and then you can cry ma choupette.” 

They took three steps out the door when Rigel fell to her knees, her body shaking from the force of her sobs. Fleur knelt beside her and hugged her tight. “He...he was the second friend I ever made,” Rigel choked out, her hands bunching in Fleur’s robes. “Why does he hate me?” 

Fleur hushed her, rubbing circles on her back. “The way he treats you is terrible. Not wanting to court you is one thing but to reject your friendship so much is another.” 

“I thought I could trust him. That he saw me, not the death eater’s daughter, not the coward’s daughter, but for me.” She took a rattling breath. “I should have known better, I should have known I don’t deserve friends.” 

“Non! You are an amazing friend. Je t’adore ma choupette. Look at everything you have done, you deserve the world after all of your sacrifices.” 

Rigel clutched her tighter, “I love you too.” 

“Lady Rigel,” a voice called. Rigel looked at Fleur in panic, and the other girl’s face was a cold fury. “There is something you should know.” 

“That’s George,” Rigel whispered, and some of the ice melted from Fleur’s expression.

“George, what we know is that your brother has tossed aside Rigel’s friendship like she doesn’t matter.” 

Rigel stood shakily, leaning on Fleur, and turned to look at George. She looked at him but then faltered and stared at his feet. “I meant what I told your mother. Wanting someone’s love doesn’t mean you will or should gain it. But his treatment of me...when I don’t even know what I did wrong. It’s horrible.” 

“You love him…” 

She tensed but nodded, “Oui,” she said, before turning and walking away. 

“I’m sorry,” George called, but they ignored him and continued. 

The next morning, Rigel was woken up by Harry jumping on her bed. “Happy Christmas Rigel!” he said, hugging her tight when he saw her blink awake. “Come on! It’s time for presents.”

She smiled and got up, pulling on her dressing gown. They went down and sat in front of the tree, Sirius joining them with hot cocoa. Rigel and Sirius had both spoiled Harry with presents, but Rigel was surprised to find a large number of gifts for her as well. She looked over at her uncle and he winked, tearing into his own pile. When they were down to the final few, Sirius handed her two boxes, “This is from your Grandfather and me.” 

She opened the smaller box first and pulled out a long chain that had her parents’ wedding rings on it. Tears welled in her eyes as she took it out and put it on. “Thank you, I will treasure it.” She opened the second box and saw a beautiful jewelry set that included a diamond bracelet, diamond and pearl earrings, and a diamond necklace with a double drop pendant. “This is so beautiful,” she said reverently. 

“Your mother wore that necklace when she came out, and it should have been worn at her wedding as well. It’s a Nott family heirloom. I had some of the Black diamonds reset to make the earrings and bracelet.” 

She hugged Sirius tight, “Thank you, Uncle. Now I will have both families with me.” She took a moment to compose herself and then picked up her gift for Harry. “Happy Christmas Harrison.” 

He tore the paper off and then gasped, tears immediately streaming down his face. “Mum, dad?” 

“Harrison! Look at how grown-up you are,” Lily cooed.

“Hello son, Hello Pads,” James said smiling brightly. 

“Prongs…” Sirius choked out. He swept Rigel into a hug. “Where did you find this?” 

“Tipsy found it in the Potter vault. There are full-size portraits at Potter Manor, but I wanted Harrison to have them here as well.” 

“Thank you, Rigel,” Harry said, joining the hug. 

“Come, Harrison, tell us about your life,” James said.

“And why haven’t we seen you two before?” Lily asked. “Rigel told us there were things you had to explain.

Rigel snuck out of the room, allowing them privacy as they chatted with the portrait. She took a lumpy, orange package out of her pocket and frowned at it. On the outside, it said, “To a lovely Lady, George, and Fred.” She opened it, hoping for something personal, and found one of the fireworks they had invented. She sighed, and put it back in her pocket, going up to her room to wallow. 

After lunch, Fleur, Hermione, and Neville arrived at the house. The teens all made their way up to Rigel’s room and the girls began working on Hermione’s hair and gossiping. After an hour, Hermione was declared done, and she approached the mirror with a gasp. “It’s so beautiful!” she said, gently touching a curl. “Thank you.” 

“You are most welcome,” Rigel said smiling. “Your turn Harrison.” 

He sat with a shrug, “There are not many options are there?” 

“Close your eyes,” Fleur instructed. “Now what do you wish your hair looked like?” 

After a moment, Harry smiled, “Longer, like Sirius’ hair.” 

Fleur waved her wand a few times and Harry’s hair grew to his shoulders, laying in soft waves. “Et voilà!” 

Harry opened his eyes and stared at himself in shock. “I...look great. Thank you, Fleur, I feel pretty.” He tensed at the choice of words but Fleur smiled. 

“You do look lovely, I’m glad you like it. Neville?” 

He chuckled, “Can you make it look like less of a mess?” Rigel smiled and grabbed the Sleakezy’s running a few drops through his hair. When she was done, it was styled back away from his face and artfully tousled. “Perfect! Thanks.” 

“Let Fleur and I do our hair quickly and then we’ll do makeup for whoever wants it,” Rigel said, waving her wand at her head. The top of her hair went into a high ponytail while the rest was curled and cascaded down her back. Fleur’s hair twisted up into an elegant knot. “Makeup?” 

“Yes please,” Hermione said, taking a seat. “But not too much, mum would kill me.” 

Rigel charmed her skin to be smooth and evened her skin tone. She applied eyeliner to her top lashes and added gold shimmer to her lids. Mascara and blush were added and she handed her a tube of pink lip gloss. Hermione smiled into the mirror and stood up. 

“Anyone else?” 

“Can you do whatever you did to Hermione’s skin?” Neville asked. “I have this bloody zit on my chin that won’t go away.” 

Rigel had him sit and studied his face, “No touching it!” she scolded. She charmed his skin and laughed at his smile. 

Harry sat hesitantly, “Will you do the eyeliner and mascara for me?” 

She smiled and did the charms. “Very beautiful.” 

Harry blushed, “I think Draco will like it.” 

“Do you?” 

He nodded. “I think you look great, mate,” Neville said. 

Rigel smiled at them and sat in a chair to finish her own makeup and then went into the bathroom to change into her dress. She looked at herself critically and then nodded. She liked the way the top enhanced her bosom but didn’t reveal too much. She slid on the jewelry set from Sirius and her Grandfather and then walked out of the bathroom. Fleur grabbed her in a gentle hug, taking care not to wrinkle her, “You are stunning. Everyone will regret not asking you.” 

Once everyone was dressed they walked downstairs and were roped into taking pictures by Sirius. After he was satisfied, he shooed them off to the castle with the instructions to have fun. They walked into the Great Hall together and Neville smiled at them all before walking away to find his date. Viktor walked up to the group with a smile. “Hermione,” he greeted, clicking his heels together and bowing. “You look beautiful.” 

Draco approached and bowed, “Harrison, you look gorgeous.” 

Harry flushed but smiled, taking his arm. “As do you Draco.” 

Professor McGonagall approached with a smile. “Champions, please line up in the order your name came out of the goblet. In a few minutes, I will open the doors for you, and then once you hear the Headmaster call your name, enter the hall.” 

Rigel took a deep breath and Fleur squeezed her hand. “You are très belle. The most beautiful beside me, non?” Rigel giggled but nodded. “We will make him regret not asking you.” 

Viktor cleared his throat behind them. “My friends would like to be introduced to you both if you agree.” 

“Oui, we need handsome men to dance with.” 

He chuckled, “They will be most acceptable.” 

There was silence for a few moments after McGonagall opened the doors. “Introducing our champions!” Dumbledore called. “From Beauxbatons, Miss Fleur Delacour accompanied by Heiress Black.” Rigel offered her arm to Fleur as a traditional escort and they entered to applause. They stood on the dance floor, doing their best to ignore the stares of the students lining the edges. Rigel cast her eyes around and saw Fred looking at her, while Angelina tugged on his arm. Rigel smirked and he blushed, dropping his gaze. 

Rigel looked at Harry as he walked in. The applause seemed to take him by surprise but Draco whispered something and he pulled himself up. Rigel smiled at them and winked when Harry caught her eye, making him smile. 

The music started and Rigel bowed to Fleur, gently putting her hand on her waist. Rigel began leading Fleur through the dance. They moved effortlessly together, taking turns leading to lift and spin each other. At the end of the dance, Fleur bowed and they exchanged cheek kisses. Applause snapped Rigel back to reality and she smiled at the students near them. She offered Fleur her arm and then led her to the head table. With a grimace, she noticed Percy Weasley would be near them, but she attempted a smile as she pulled out Fleur’s char and they took their seats. 

Remus took a seat on Rigel’s other side with a smile. “Miss Delacour, Lady Rigel, please meet one of my former students, Mr. Percy Weasley. What brings you to the Yule Ball, Mr. Weasley?” 

He puffed up, “I am the personal assistant of Mr. Crouch, so I am attending for him. I can’t say it’s a pleasure to meet the woman tearing up my family.” 

Rigel raised an eyebrow, a cold expression on her face. “Tell me, Mr. Weasley, do you think that anyone is above the law?” 

He turned red and spluttered, “The...the law was very clear.”

She turned her head, ignoring him, and smiled at Remus. “Headmaster, will you regale us with some of the pranks you pulled when attending Hogwarts?” 

He laughed and Minerva rolled her eyes fondly. “They were trouble, your uncle and Mr. Lupin along with Mr. Potter of course.” 

“Let me tell you about a prank we pulled in sixth-year with some frogspawn soap.” 

Dinner passed with lots of laughter. When it was over, Rigel and Fleur returned to the dance floor for a second waltz. They then moved to the side, hoping some of their friends would join them. Hermione walked up with a smile, “Thank you for the dance lessons. They have been most helpful.” 

“You and Viktor made a lovely pair on the floor,” Fleur complimented. 

Viktor approached with two other young men. They all clicked their heels and bowed, “Lady Rigel, Fleur, Hermione, these are my friends Andrei and Ivan.” 

The three girls curtsied. “It is lovely to meet you,” Rigel said smiling. “Are you all from Bulgaria like Viktor?”

“I am,” Ivan said. “It is a joy to cheer for him at all levels of Quidditch.” 

Andrei rolled his eyes, “I may be Romanian but I also support Viktor.” 

“With France out, we supported Viktor at the world cup as well,” Fleur said, smiling as the seeker blushed. 

“Enough,” he grumbled. “Hermione, will you join me for a dance?” 

They walked away and the remaining four laughed. “Would you like to dance?” Ivan asked Rigel. She nodded and took his hand. They danced for two numbers and then Andrei took her hand. Rigel was breathless after the last dance and he led her to the punch table. “This has been more fun than I thought it would be,” he said. 

“What an adorable young couple,” a familiar blonde said, approaching them with a quill and parchment.

“Bonjour Rita. Andrei is a new acquaintance and not my date.” 

Rita nodded and stuck her hand out, “Rita Skeeter, reporter extraordinaire.” 

Andrei bowed over her hand, “Andrei Roşu, at your service.”

“Are you enjoying the ball?” 

“Oui,” Rigel said smiling. “The tournament is supposed to be about international cooperation. But there hasn’t been any time for us to get to know each other until tonight.” 

“Da, I agree,” Andrei said. “Hogwarts has done a bad job of allowing students to meet. But the ball has been wonderful.” 

“Can we get a photo for our readers?” Rita asked. 

Rigel smiled, “Let me get some of our other friends as well so you have all of the schools represented.” She beckoned to some people and Hermione, Viktor, Fleur, Ivan, Harry, and Draco watched over. She explained that Rita wanted a photo and everyone got into position, smiling for the camera. “Rita, will you send me a copy as well?” 

“Of course my lady! Your and Mr. Roşu’s comments will be included in the article as well.” 

Some of the young men from Beauxbatons approached and soon Rigel was spinning around the dance floor. She constantly stayed on the floor, dancing with anyone who asked, and giving equal attention to both halves of the attending couples. She used all of the training she had gotten from Narcissa to charm and flirt with everyone, dedicated to making herself the belle of the ball so Fred couldn’t escape people talking about her. Finally, she took a break and Blaise approached. 

Rigel curtsied, “My lord.” 

“A dance my lady?” 

“I suppose my tricks won’t work on you?” She asked with a wink.

He laughed, “No, I’m afraid not. They are too familiar. But you can take a break, and I have some gossip.” 

“How could I refuse such an offer?” She took his hand and they entered the dance floor. 

After the first turn, Blaise pulled her closer. “I’ve noticed you avoiding a certain Slytherin and a group of Gryffindors.” 

She hummed, “Are they worth my attention?” 

He laughed, “That’s why I like you. But this is to pay back my debt of having my best friend restored to me.” 

“I know better than most that secrets aren’t free. I will consider us even. Not for helping Draco, but for raising your social standing here.” 

A surprised chuckle left his lips. “You are much like my mother.” 

“I’ve admired her for years. But I never warranted an introduction. I hope at this year’s ball I will.” 

“Well after tonight’s performance I can all but guarantee it. Brings me to a point though. Why pick Weasley?” 

She frowned, “I thought him kind and amusing, the sort of man to not betray me but to always be by my side. I wanted a family, having grown up without much of one, and I thought he could give it to me. I fancied that I found what your mother had with your father.”

He nodded and she knew the information would go to the right people. “If it helps, he has been miserable all night. He only danced once with Angelina. Will you dance with them? I think you’ve danced with nearly everyone else.”

She was silent for a moment and then shrugged. “I will dance with Katie next, but the others will need to ask me.” 

“Sound decision. I don’t know why he has been treating you differently. It seems to be something only he and his twin know.” 

“What other information do you have for me?”

“There’s a reason Cassius didn’t ask you.” She raised an eyebrow and he frowned, “He thought you had been free with your affections for Weasley. When he cast you aside, Warrington assumed you had been ruined.”

Rigel missed a step and Blaise picked her up in a spin to hide the error. “I assume he has been informed of the error?”

He smirked, “Draco put him in his place. It’s clear to anyone with a brain that Lord Harrison would have ended their friendship if it was true. Let alone the challenges he would face from Lord Harrison, Lord Draco, and Duke Black.” 

She snorted, “I think Uncle would murder anyone who attempted something before a betrothal was secured.” She studied Blaise for a moment, “If only you weren’t fourteen,” she lamented, a teasing glint in her eye. 

He chuckled, “I am fifteen my lady, and I grow older every day.” 

She winked at him, “Then I am not ruling you out.” They finished the dance, smiling at each other, and then Rigel swept Katie onto the dance floor. 

Rigel finished the night dancing with Fleur once again, and then Harry and Hermione joined them to walk back to the school tent. Their spirits were high and they were looking forward to the joy that their holiday break would bring in their absence from school. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been enjoying Rigel’s POV, but would anyone care to see more of Harrison’s? 
> 
> I hope you all care about some of the fashion because I obsessed with finding dresses I liked lol. I don't like Fleur's dress in the movie, so I picked one I liked better. 
> 
> Fleur's dress: https://www.bergdorfgoodman.com/p/monique-lhuillier-lace-embroidered-pleated-mermaid-gown-prod156320056?childItemId=BGB5LQA_&navpath=cat000000_cat000002_cat441206_cat628436_cat628467&page=0&position=77&uuid=PDP_PAGINATION_b2da3b6c22e63b55b132ec6b19b797db_5HfndykualcZ1RbwpHmTCQBiS28Z1BivwKqMmBen.jsession
> 
> Rigel's dress: https://www.harrods.com/en-us/shopping/rasario-cut-out-tiered-gown-16312414


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience! I had a crazy week at work and wasn't able to get things typed up as quickly as I wanted. I hope you enjoy this chapter from Harrison's pov.
> 
> Quotes from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix

Harry woke up shaking with excitement. He quickly changed and then grabbed his luggage, running downstairs. “Is it time?” He asked, bouncing. 

Sirius laughed and nodded. “Let’s go pup.” They stepped into the floo and went to Potter Manor. Harry stepped out of the floo, his eyes wide. “Come on kiddo, I’ll give you the tour.” Sirius walked through the parlor and into the dining room. “Your grandparents always made us eat dinner here, even though it was a little much for four people.” 

Harry giggled, “That seems a little excessive.” 

Sirius shrugged, “Your grandma was a Black, everything is excessive. Come on, there’s more to see.” Sirius walked them into all the rooms on the first floor and then they walked upstairs. He hesitated outside of a door. “Harrison, this might be painful. This is James' room.” 

Harry nodded and walked into the room. There was Quidditch gear all over the room and the walls were covered with Gryffindor posters. He picked up a photo of his parents in their Hogwarts uniforms. “When did dad move out?” 

Sirius laughed, “He did things the traditional way. He lived here until he married your mum. Your grandparents died right after you were born. Your parents had been planning to move in, but the Fidelius is temperamental so they stayed in Godric’s Hollow.” He was silent for a moment, moving his finger over James’ face in a photo of the Marauders. “I’m so sorry Harrison. That your parents didn’t raise you. That I didn’t raise you. This would have been your room.” Tears streamed down his face, and he held the photo to his chest lovingly. “James was so excited to teach you everything, especially everything about Quidditch.” 

Tears welled in Harry’s eyes and he grabbed his godfather in a hug. “It’s not your fault,” he choked out. “We’re here together now.” 

Sirius kissed the top of his head. “I’m so grateful for you.” He cleared his throat, “Come on, Rigel will be waiting and Weasley will be here soon. Dobby,” he called. 

Dobby popped in, “Yes, master’s dog?” 

He laughed, “Where are the lovely ladies?” 

“Miss Granger and Fleur are in the library. Miss Rigel is waiting in the receiving parlor.”

Harry chuckled, “As expected then. Can you lead us to Rigel Pads?” Sirius smiled sadly and threw an arm over his shoulder. 

They walked downstairs and found Rigel speaking softly to the portrait of Lily and James that she had leaned against the wall. She smiled at him, “How was your exploration?” 

Harry sighed, "It was nice, it’s just...I should know it. Dumbledore took that from me and Sirius.” 

She squeezed his hand, “I know Harrison. I’m sorry.” She was quiet for a moment and then looked at him seriously. “I hate to move on from that, but Curse-Breaker Weasley will be here soon. We haven’t really spoken of it, but I have a hunch. Lord and Lady Potter, can you tell us about the prophecy?” 

Harry tensed, he had forgotten his parents mentioned a prophecy in their will. Lily frowned, “We don’t want Harrison to try to complete it.” 

Rigel nodded, “I promise that I will never endanger Harrison.” 

“Rigel has done nothing but support me,” Harry added. “I want to know what it says.” 

James sighed but nodded. “It said, _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…”_

Harry shook with fear, “I don’t have the power to vanquish him! I’m fourteen.” 

“Harrison,” Rigel said softly, pulling him into an embrace. “You do have the power he knows not. You have love, you have true allies and friends.” 

“Is that enough?” He asked suspiciously. 

Sirius joined the hug with a smile, “It makes all the difference Pup.”

“Harrison, I think that the wording, at the hand of the other, gives us freedom. Curse-Breaker Weasley and Sirius are going to go after the Horcruxes. Why do you think that is?” 

“To kill Voldemort?” 

She smiled and shook her head, “That may be part of it. Why else?” 

“Because you’ve given them instructions?” 

“Have I?” 

He frowned at her and thought for a minute. “Sirius, I command that you and Curse-breaker Weasley destroy Voldemort’s Horcruxes and end his reign of terror.” 

Sirius nodded, “Of course Harry, by your will it will be done.” 

Rigel smiled at Harry and he puffed up with pride, “I’m proud of you, Harrison. You may need to destroy the final Horcrux, but that is something you have done before.” 

“I can do that, it sounds easier without a basilisk there.” 

Harry heard the wards ping and then Dobby popped into the room. “Mr. Weasley is here,” he announced.

“Lead him in please,” Harry said. 

Bill entered the room and they all got tea and sat down. “Thank you for joining us,” Rigel said. “I have the notes from father and the goblins on the remaining Horcruxes. The ones we know for certain that have been destroyed are Hufflepuff’s Goblet, Slytherin’s Locket, and the Dark Lord’s own Hogwarts journal.” 

Bill chuckled, “He’s rather sentimental for a dark lord isn’t he?” 

Rigel’s lips quirked into a smile, “He is. Father thought one was most likely an object owned by Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. The Goblins research shows a Horcrux is behind Hogwarts wards, so it is probably that object. Harrison, could something be in the chamber of secrets?” 

He thought for a moment and then shook his head, “I didn’t exactly look around, but it was just a big empty hall.” 

Bill nodded in agreement, “The Goblins would have found anything when they took care of the basilisk.”

“So it’s somewhere else in the castle then,” Rigel said. “The only known objects of Gryffindor’s are the sorting hat and his lost sword. The only known object of Ravenclaw’s is the lost diadem.” 

“Well, it can’t be the sorting hat. It is in the Headmaster’s office and would have needed to be removed for the ritual. Beyond that, it does have an enchanted personality, a change would have been obvious.” 

“The sword of Gryffindor isn’t lost,” Harry said. “I used it to kill the basilisk.” 

The three adults started and then Bill broke out into nervous giggles. “Every time I think you can’t surprise me, you say something like that.” He took a deep breath and shook himself. “It must be the diadem then. But it’s been lost for hundreds of years.” 

“Any ideas of where it could be Uncle? It seems you knew the castle well.” 

Sirius smirked, “You could say that. But I never really encountered anywhere secure enough.” 

They were all silent and then Harry had an idea, “Dobby!” 

“Yes Mr. Potter sir.” 

“Do you know of a hidden room at Hogwarts?” 

“Dobby knows sirs! _It is known by us as the Come and Go Room, sir, or else as the Room of Requirement!_ ”

“Where is it located?” 

“On the seventh floor, sir.”

“Thank you, Dobby!” He nodded and popped out of the room. 

“Good thinking Harrison!” Rigel complimented. "Now we just need a way to sneak Curse-breaker Weasley and Uncle into the castle.” 

They burst into laughter at her serious expression and laughed harder at her incredulous look. “It won’t be difficult Rigel. If Harrison would lend us the cloak and map we can get it over the break.” 

“I feel it shouldn’t be that easy to break into a school, but in this case, it does work for us. The other two Horcruxes and the main soul piece are all near to each other. I fear for your safety without backup. Uncle, do you know anyone in the department of mysteries?” 

He hesitated but then nodded. “Yes, although I shouldn’t.” 

“Are they important?” Sirius nodded. “Tell them that Heiress Black invites them to lunch.” 

Harry looked at her strangely, “Will that work?” 

Sirius smiled, “She was blessed by mother magic. Any unspeakable worth their robes will know that.” 

Harry was exasperated, Sirius had explained nothing. But he nodded and let it go for now. “What are the other objects?” 

“I think we can assume they’re sentimental,” Bill said. 

Rigel nodded, “His mother was a Gaunt, so maybe something from the family?”

Sirius stared at her in shock, “A Gaunt? They were an extremely poor family. I can’t imagine they had anything of worth.” He stopped at Rigel’s pointed look and shook his head. “We can discuss it later. Weasley, will you join us for lunch on the 28th? We can make some more plans.” 

“Of course,” Bill said standing. “Your Grace, Lady Rigel, Lord Harrison,” he said bowing. They all nodded to him and Dobby popped into the room to escort Bill out.

“I’m going to the library until the family comes over,” Rigel said standing. “Do you want to join me?” 

“I want to show Harrison the Quidditch pitch,” Sirius said smiling. 

“There’s a pitch on the grounds?” He asked, bouncing in excitement. 

Sirius laughed, “Let’s grab our brooms, and then we can go. I wasn’t sure where you’d want to stay so I had the elves put your luggage in the entry hall.” 

Harry hesitated, “I want to stay in Dad’s room if that’s ok?” He looked up at the portrait of his parents beseechingly. 

James smiled at him, “Of course Prongslet. It’s for Heir Potter, so it’s your room.” He clapped his hands over Lily’s ears. “Make sure to check behind the posters.” Lily laughed and chased her husband through the frame. 

Rigel walked over and hugged Harry. “You live here now, you are not just staying in your dad’s room.” 

Harry looked at her with wide eyes, tears welling up. “We’re moving here?” 

“Of course you are. This is where your parents wanted you to be raised. You and Sirius will live here.” 

“What? Where are you staying?” 

“Well right now I’m with Hermione and Fleur in the guest wing. But I will live in the Black Home in Hogsmeade while in England and then I have the Black Manor in France.” 

He frowned at her, “No, you can’t do that. Rigel, you are my family too, I thought we’d have a home together, with Sirius.” 

Tears streamed down her face, “Oh...I wasn’t sure if you’d want me to live here.” 

He hugged her tight, “Of course I do, you’re my big sister. And your dad wanted Sirius to raise you too, we have to be together.” She dropped her head into his shoulder and squeezed tight.

Sirius wrapped his arms around the two teens. “I’ll have the elves move us all to our proper rooms in the family wing then. I love you both.” 

They all pulled back, wiping their tears away. Rigel chuckled, “I wasn’t expecting that. Thank you, Harrison. Now, go fly!” 

He smiled brightly and ran upstairs to get his broom. He and Sirius raced outside to the pitch. He mounted his firebolt, and took off, zooming into the sky. He felt free as he closed his eyes and flew around. 

Sirius’ laugh echoed behind him and he turned with a smile. “I gave you your first broom. I’m glad to see you still love flying as much.” 

“Just like dad.” 

“No,” he shook his head fondly. “You are so much better.” 

Harry flushed at the praise but was grateful for something that set him apart from James. “Do you think I could go professional?” 

“Yes, I do. We can look into the under eighteen leagues for you this summer. You should definitely make one of the squads. You can always invite Krum over to practice as well.” 

“My old captain is a pro now too.” 

Sirius nodded and then smiled mischievously. “Enough talk about the future. I’m much too young and handsome to have a grown-up godson. I was only a beater, but let’s see if you can out fly me.” 

They chased each other around the pitch for several hours until they saw Hermione waving at them from the ground. She smiled brightly at them when they landed, “Rigel says it’s time to get ready for dinner.” 

Harry’s stomach gurgled and he laughed. “I am starved, what time is it?” 

“About three-thirty. Rigel had some sandwiches set out in your rooms.” 

“Thanks, Mione!” He called, already running to the house and the promise of food. 

After he ate, he jumped into the shower. He quickly toweled off and then rifled through his luggage for something to wear. He sighed, not happy with any of the things he had brought along, and cursed his haste in the morning. He pulled on his dressing-gown and opened the door. “Rigel!” He screamed, uncertain of which room she was in.

The door directly across the hall opened, “Yes, Harrison?” she asked giggling. 

He flushed, “Sorry, I didn’t know you were so close.” 

She nodded, her smile fading, “When you said you wanted me in the family wing, the elves moved me here. This would be Heiress Potter’s chambers. I hope it’s alright.” 

“Of course! You’re going to be a Duchess, I daresay you deserve it,” he said winking. She smiled at him and he was proud of himself for cheering her up. “I need help though, I have nothing to wear,” he whined. 

She giggled, “Wanting to impress Draco?” He nodded and she waved him over. “I have something.” She dug around in her trunk and pulled out an outfit and waved him into the bathroom to put it on.

He pulled on the maroon trousers and tunic, doing up all the buttons on the sleeves and at his neck. He looked in the mirror and admired the cut of the tunic on his body and the gold embroidery on the sleeves and chest. He pulled on the robe and it hung elegantly over his shoulders. He smiled at his reflection and opened the door to find Rigel waiting. “Well?” 

“You look lovely.” She complimented with a smile. “The red really suits you.” 

“Thank you, you don’t think I look too feminine?” 

“Do you think that you do?” 

Harry looked in the mirror again, “I...I do think I look feminine.” He hesitated and Rigel was quiet as he worked through his thoughts. He turned to look at himself from the other sides and smiled at himself. “I like it though.” He wasn’t sure if it meant anything, but he liked the less defined shape that the top gave him 

Rigel smiled at him, “Good because that is what matters. Now out with you, I have to finish getting ready.” 

“It’s just your family though,” he said confused. 

“I’m testing some things for the ball tomorrow. Now go,” she said, waving him out. 

Harry laughed and returned to his room to fix his hair. Once it was falling more artfully in waves, he went downstairs and found Sirius and Hermione waiting in the parlor. Hermione was wearing a grey plaid dress that went past her knees. She stood up when Harry entered and smiled at him. “You look lovely! Do I look ok? I wasn’t sure how formal it would be?” Harry smirked and looked pointedly at Sirius who was wearing black jeans with a t-shirt and a leather jacket. “Well he’s a Duke, he’s allowed to be eccentric.” 

Sirius laughed, “This is Gaultier, I’ll have you know. I have to show off that I'm the best dressed Black somehow." 

“Non, c’est moi,” Rigel said, walking into the room arm in arm with Fleur. Fleur held her arm out and twirled Rigel to show off her black and gold minidress.

The wards pinged, and Harry turned towards the door. Dobby came into the room leading Professor McGonagall. “Happy Christmas, Harrison,” she said, pulling him into a hug.

“Happy Christmas Grandma.” He returned, kissing her cheek. 

“You look lovely,” she said, smoothing down his robes. “I like the longer hair. Did you have a good time at the yule ball?” 

He smiled dreamily, thinking of the night before and dancing with Draco. He flushed at Minerva's knowing expression and nodded. “I had a great night. Did you enjoy it?” 

She laughed, “Balls are never fun when you are chaperoning. I was honored to be invited to Lady Malfoy’s ball tomorrow though. I am quite looking forward to that.”

“I still don’t understand why I had to open the ball,” Harry whined. 

Minerva laughed, “Balls either have a specified opening, such as the yule ball with the champions or at a wedding ball it’s the father-daughter dance. Otherwise, the first dance is a dance of intent, and signals that a young couple is about to get married.”

Harry flushed and Rigel and Fleur giggled at him. “Can you imagine if the ball never started because all of the students were too afraid of commitment to dance the first dance?” Fleur asked. “It is better that we opened it.”

“You did a wonderful job dancing Harrison,” Minerva complimented.

“Only because Rigel taught me how,” he said, shrugging. 

“You would have learned from her or me regardless Pup,” Sirius said. 

He grumbled and the women laughed again. “Well regardless, I have a present for you, I wanted to give it to you in person,” Minerva said smiling.

She handed him a small parcel and he ripped it open eagerly. Inside was a framed photograph of Minerva holding a newborn Harry, looking at him in awe as he grabbed her fingers, while James beamed at the camera over her shoulder. “Thank you,” he choked out. “This is the first photo I’ve seen of me and my dad together.” 

Minerva hugged him tight, “I didn’t realize that. I have others.” 

“I have some too!” Sirius said. “I bet that there are some here, we’ll ask the elves to look in your grandparents' things.” 

Harry nodded shakily, trying to pull himself together as the wards pinged again. He took a deep breath and looked up to see Dobby leading in the Tonks family. “Good evening Andromeda, Ted, Tonks,” Sirius greeted, kissing his cousin on the cheek. 

“Finally someone in the family that appreciates fashion,” Tonks said, punching Sirius on the shoulder. 

Sirius smirked, “Just reclaiming my title as best dressed Black.” 

Rigel rolled her eyes but stepped forward, “Happy Christmas,” she said, hugging Tonks and then stepped back for Fleur to hug him.

Narcissa and Draco walked into the room, and Draco immediately smiled at Harry. “You look good, Potter,” he complimented, walking over. 

Harry blushed, “Thanks Draco.” His eyes raked over Draco’s form, admiring the all-black suit he was wearing. “You look good, too,” Draco smirked at him and he rolled his eyes. 

Tonks walked over and greeted them with a smile, “I hear that you two made quite the handsome couple last night.” 

“Thank you cousin,” Draco said smiling. “It was a good night.” 

“Are you two boyfriends now?” 

“No.” 

Harry was taken aback by Draco’s immediate answer but figured it was some sort of pureblood protocol that he wasn’t aware of. “Draco, can I speak to Tonks for a moment?” He raised an eyebrow, but nodded, and walked over to speak with Rigel. 

“What’s going on?” Tonks asked. 

He took a deep breath, “Rigel told me that you are genderfluid. How...how did you determine that?” 

Tonks smiled kindly at him, “It’s not a process that you understand immediately. For me, it started slowly. I realized that I was more comfortable wearing more traditionally masculine clothing and not feminine clothing. Even on days when I do identify as a woman, I never like to dress feminine. I began experimenting with my form through my metamorphmagus abilities, and it allowed me to narrow down when I felt most comfortable with myself. Just be kind to yourself, and reflect on what you feel. Every morning when I wake up, I take a few minutes to see how I feel. My hair is an easy way to signal to myself and my family my gender each day. Today is a he/him day, so I have violet hair and on she/her days, I have bubblegum pink hair. If you don't know how I identify on a certain day, I prefer to be referred to with they/them pronouns.”

Harry nodded, “When did you figure out what to label yourself?” 

He shrugged, “Only recently. Are you thinking you might not be male?” 

“I’m not sure, I know that I don’t like looking masculine, and I learned last night that I like traditionally feminine things like makeup. But I like men, so I know I’m gay.” 

“I’m glad you’ve been experimenting! Even if something isn't for you, it’s good to try it out. But being attracted to someone or a certain gender doesn’t inform your own gender. I’m attracted to men, as a man or as a woman.”

“Oh.” 

“It’s ok for you not to have all the answers, Harrison. You are fourteen, and you are going to continue to understand yourself as you continue growing.”

“Thank you, Tonks. It’s really helpful to talk to you.” He hugged him tightly. 

“I’ll always be here! And you can always owl me if you need advice.” 

“Dinner is ready,” Rigel called from behind them and they walked into the dining room. 

At dinner, Sirius regaled them all with the pranks that he and James had played in Potter Manor. “You are lucky that Lord and Lady Potter were more accommodating than Duke Black,” Andromeda said with a laugh.

“That sounds like a story,” Harry prompted with a smile. 

Narcissa giggled, “It was not such an elaborate prank, but they were only seven and eight at the time. Regulus and Sirius somehow got their hands on a babbling potion and dosed everyone at an official Black Family dinner. The adults were all babbling away like idiots for close to an hour.” She and Andromeda laughed, and Sirius looked sheepish. “Once Duke Black was able to undo the effects of the potion, he was red-faced from anger and dragged them away to scream at them.” 

Sirius barked out a laugh, “He wasn’t mad. He wanted to compliment us on a well-executed prank.” Narcissa and Andromeda stared at him and he laughed harder. “Grandfather always had a soft spot for his heirs. You were the heirs of his uncle, and he was never more than a patriarch to you, but he was a good grandfather. I think if he hadn’t gotten mumblemumps, things would have been better when I was a teenager.”

Narcissa smiled at him softly, “He cared for you deeply Sirius. When you went to Azkaban, he went back to the Wizengamot to argue for you, even with the disease.” 

Sirius nodded, and blinked rapidly, “Thank you, Cissy.” 

The table was quiet for a moment, “Would anyone care for treacle tart?” Rigel asked, breaking the tension. They all dug into their dessert eagerly and then moved to the parlor for tea. 

Harry walked over to Rigel and leaned close to her, “May Draco and I be alone?” 

She shook her head sadly, “No, you cannot. But we can all go for a walk on the grounds and give you and Dray some privacy.” 

He nodded and stood up. “Draco, Rigel, Fleur, Hermione, would you care to go for a walk on the grounds? I want to show Draco the Quidditch pitch.” 

They all agreed and got their cloaks from the house elves before going outside. Rigel threaded her arms through Fleur and Hermione’s, holding them back with her to allow Harry to walk ahead. Draco offered Harry his arm and he took it with a grin. “Did you have a good time last night?” 

Harry laughed, “Of course I did. I was lucky to have you as a date. You made me feel comfortable dancing.” Harry was quiet, chewing on his lip. “Can I ask you something?” He said nervously. 

Draco looked concerned and they walked a bit further ahead from everyone else, “We are good after last night if that’s your worry.” He flushed, “I would ask to court you, but we are a bit young. If you are still interested on your fifteenth birthday, I’ll ask you then.” 

Harry blushed as well, “I didn’t realize you liked me quite so much. I thought this might be a passing fancy since I was so unattainable before.” 

Draco stopped walking and took his hand, squeezing it gently. “Harrison, I have had an embarrassing crush on you for years, and believe me, knowing you has only increased how much I like you. Do,” he hesitated, “do you not like me?” 

“Of course I do! I asked you to be my date didn’t I? Can we still date even if we’re waiting for courtship?” 

Draco sighed, “Sort of. We can go on dates, but we wouldn’t be boyfriends or anything.”

Harry nodded, “Well we have time to continue getting to know each other then. But that’s not what I wanted to ask you.” He was quiet for a minute, thinking about how to phrase it. “Do you mind that I’m not very masculine? That I lean more to the feminine side?” 

“Harrison, I like you, no matter what you are wearing, whether it’s something masculine or feminine. I know that you’re figuring things out, but I don’t mind at all. You look hot,” he blurted out and then blushed. “I like this outfit on you and I thought you looked great last night with makeup on.”

“Thank you Draco,” Harry whispered. “Can I hug you?” Draco laughed and pulled him into a hug, holding him tightly. They stood like that for a minute until they heard a throat clear behind them and pulled apart. Harry glanced back at Rigel who was seemingly pointing out stars to the girls, but she winked at him when he caught her eye. 

“Come on,” Draco said, offering his arm again and leading Harry on. “So tell me, what’s going on between Rigel and Weasley?” 

“I don’t know what you mean.” 

Draco sighed, “Harrison,” he scolded, “I know you are smarter and more observant than you let on.” 

Harry laughed, “Fine, but I want to know something in return.” Draco nodded and he thought for a moment. “I thought that Fred was going to ask Rigel to the ball and that they would start courting. As far as I know, they didn’t fight or have a falling out, but Fred did start ignoring her which I know cut her deeply.” 

Draco nodded, “She was not herself the past week, but she put on quite the performance last night.”

“What do you mean?” 

“The way she was charming the guests at the ball. I haven’t seen someone enchant an entire ballroom like that since Dowager Lady Zabini. Blaise was very impressed with Rigel, I wouldn’t be surprised if he tries to court her, he turns fifteen in January.” 

Harry stared at him in shock, “Zabini? And Rigel?” 

“It would be a good match. He doesn’t have a British title he’d need to give up, they’d be Duke and Duchess Black in England and Lord and Lady Zabini in Italy. I agree with Theo that Weasley doesn't deserve her, but I’m not brazen enough to tell her that.” 

“Nott said that?” 

Draco nodded hesitantly, “I’m not supposed to know that they’re related, but Theo is one of my best friends. He told me when he found out. Rigel and I aren’t truly that closely related, we’re fourth cousins. I’ll admit I was jealous when I found out they were first cousins. I’m guessing it’s why Rigel didn’t tell me.” 

Harry patted his arm soothingly, “Rigel cares for you deeply. She was most likely thinking of a way to tell you. But her grandfather only told her recently he would accept her. Fred’s a good friend though, he would be a good match for Rigel.”

“What are you going to do about the Weasel?” 

Harry shrugged, “Sirius has a plan. He’s meeting with Hermione’s parents to discuss it, but he’s been mum about it to me.” 

“Probably for the best. Rigel told me you wanted to duel him,” he teased, making Harry playfully swat at him. They were silent as they continued walking, and then Draco stopped, staring at the sky. “I didn’t know you had a regulation-sized pitch!” 

Harry laughed, “Isn’t it amazing? When Sirius showed me earlier I couldn’t believe it.” 

Draco’s smile slid off, “Is this...is this your first time here?”

“It is. It’s ok though, I am glad to be here now. I want to have Ollie and Viktor over to play Quidditch. The twins too, and you of course.” 

Draco looked at him with wide eyes, “Play with Viktor Krum?” 

Harry laughed, “I want to try to play professionally after we graduate. I think Ollie and Viktor can help me get ready for that.” 

“Bloody hell. I can’t wait.” 

“Boys, we’re freezing, let’s head back to the house please!” Rigel called to them. 

Harry and Draco nodded in agreement and turned back to the house. “I have a question for you,” Harry whispered. “What does it mean that Rigel was blessed by magic?” 

Draco frowned, “It can mean a few things,” he whispered back. “But it means that she is acting with magic’s blessing to do what needs to be done for a specific topic. There are different ways one can be blessed by magic, either at birth or later in life. I think Rigel was blessed recently, maybe even after she met you.” 

“Is...is she only helping me because she was forced to?” 

Draco glared at him, “You cannot believe that after all, she has done?” Harry blushed guiltily. “A blessing is just a way to give her more authority. But it wouldn’t change the direction of her actions. Magic gives her blessing to those that she sees trying to accomplish something specific she agrees with.” 

Harry nodded, “Thank you for explaining.”

Draco squeezed his arm tightly, “I’ll always help you, Harrison.” 

The next morning, Harry slept in late. When he woke up, he pulled on his dressing-gown and walked downstairs to the family parlor. 

“Good morning Harrison,” Fleur greeted. “Rigel and Duke Black are at Duke Nott’s this morning.” 

“Did you both eat this morning?” They nodded and he walked over to the dining room to grab some breakfast. Afterward, he wrote letters to Viktor and Oliver inviting them over on Thursday to play Quidditch. He spent a few hours wandering the manor after he posted the letters and then made his way back to the parlor where he found Fleur and Hermione in the exact spot he had left them. “Are you enjoying your books so much?” 

Hermione looked up with a smile, “I am. Are you bored?” 

He shrugged, “Just don't know how much time I have.” 

“Well, you got a letter. Hopefully, that will entertain you,” she teased. 

Harry took the letter and opened it, catching a beautiful violet lilac in his hand. He smelled it and smiled, then looked back to the letter.

**Harrison,**

**I miss you already and cannot wait to see you tonight. We may be too young to open the ball, but I hope you will join me for the second dance. I may be unable to send you a true token, but I hope you will wear this as a symbol of our attachment.**

**Yours,**

**Draco**

Harry blushed as he finished the letter. “Oh, la la!” Fleur said, setting her book down. “Is that from Draco?” Harry nodded with a smile. “Do you know what that flower means?” 

“Means?” 

Hermione giggled, “You are dreadful at herbology. A violet lilac is for the beginnings of first love.”

“Oh,” he said, his face bright red as he buried his head in his hands. “Should I send a flower in return?” 

“Non,” Fleur said. “He is wooing you. You must allow it.” She sighed softly, “It is very romantic. I wish I would meet my mate so I may be courted. You both have such sweet suitors.”

Hermione leaned over and squeezed her hand. “You will meet him soon.”

“You are such a dear friend, you deserve only the best,” Rigel said as she entered the room. 

“Merci, ma choupette. How was brunch?” 

“It was wonderful. Grandfather is sharp as a quill and had some helpful ideas.” She did a quick Tempus charm. “I’m going to arrange my room, we’ll have a meal at six and then leave at eight for the ball.” 

They all nodded and split up to entertain themselves until later. After dinner, Harry showered and dressed in formal blue robes, pinning the lilac to his lapel. He smiled at his appearance and went to knock on Rigel’s door. “You look beautiful Ri,” he said. She was wearing a one-shoulder tulle gown that was covered in beading that formed constellations.

“Thank you, Harrison, you look lovely as well. Is the flower from Draco?” 

“Yes,” he said blushing. 

She laughed, “He has always been a bit possessive. It is sweet though.” 

“I don’t mind it,” he squeaked out and Rigel giggled at him. He cleared his throat, “Can you do the eyeliner and mascara on me again?” She waved him in and he sat down so she could do the charms. After a few finishing touches, Rigel was ready and they went down to the parlor. 

Fleur, Hermione, and Minerva were all dressed and waiting when they walked in. “You all look beautiful,” Harry complimented. Fleur was in a silver ball gown that had delicate beading on it. Hermione’s dress was a red gown with a cape over her shoulders. Minerva was wearing a tartan gown and had on a fancier hat for the occasion. 

After a few minutes, Sirius entered the room. “You look very handsome, Uncle. I didn’t know you owned dress robes,” Rigel teased. 

He laughed, “I know how to dress for an occasion.” Rigel raised an eyebrow at him and he chuckled, “And I’m afraid of Cissy,” he amended. He offered his arm to Rigel and led her into the floo. Harry offered his arm to Minerva and escorted her into the floo after them. Once the girls arrived, Sirius led them into the ballroom. “Lord Malfoy, Lady Malfoy, Heir Malfoy,” he greeted, inclining his head. 

The three of them bowed or curtsied and then Narcissa stepped forward to embrace him. “Welcome Your Grace. We are honored by your presence. I hope you have a wonderful evening.” 

Sirius led their party further into the room, nodding at people as they went. “I see a new ally that I want to introduce to you, niece. Give me a moment.” 

Rigel raised her eyebrows at his back as he walked away. “He hasn’t mentioned a new alliance. I wonder who it could be.” 

“I’m not sure,” Harry said, taking her arm. 

“It hardly matters,” she said smiling. Draco walked over and joined the group with a smile. “Have the Notts arrived then cousin?” 

“Yes, Duke Nott, Heir Nott, and Mr. Theodore have arrived.” Harry glanced at Rigel in concern but she smiled at him and shook her head. “It’s almost time for the first dance.” 

Rigel nodded, “Thank you Draco. Will you be escorting my lovely ward to the dance floor next?” 

Draco preened, “I certainly hope so.” 

Harry chuckled, “I wore your token didn’t I?” Draco laughed and winked at him. 

“Niece,” Sirius’ voice called from behind them, “our newest allies.” The teens turned and Rigel tensed so much that Harry was concerned she’d faint. He glanced at her in concern, but she was staring straight ahead. “Heir Weasley, Lord Weasley, this is Heiress Black. Lady Rigel, our new allies and the newly appointed Lord Weasley and Heir Weasley,” Sirius introduced. 

Rigel’s nails dug into Harry’s arm as she nodded to them and he had to fight to keep a straight face. “A pleasure to meet you Lord Weasley, Heir Weasley. May I present my ward?” 

“Lovely to meet you Lord Weasley, Heir Weasley. Heir Potter at your service.”

Rigel gripped him tighter, “Informal,” she hissed. 

“Please, call me Lord Harrison.” 

“Lord Frederick,” Fred said, nodding. He held his hand out palm up, “Heiress Black, will you join me for the opening dance?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Malfoy’s Ball:  
> Fleur’s dress:https://www.bergdorfgoodman.com/p/monique-lhuillier-embroidered-tulle-v-neck-gown-prod156310097?ecid=BGCS__GooglePLA&utm_source=google_shopping&adpos=&scid=scplpsku123820406&sc_intid=sku123820406&gclid=CjwKCAiA6aSABhApEiwA6Cbm_2JYdTvZNl296VnIh-G3zC7YwMMCy77om0iCwWsfo3y2PTU8d5cz1BoCPtwQAvD_BwE&gclsrc=aw.ds
> 
> Rigel’s dress: https://www.harrods.com/en-us/shopping/azzi-osta-firework-embellished-one-shoulder-gown-16340065
> 
> Hermione’s dress: https://www.harrods.com/en-us/shopping/azzi-osta-asymmetric-cape-gown-16013866


End file.
